El destino nos unió
by Caaamy-chan
Summary: Sakuno se decepciona de Ryoma y trata de olvidarlo. Pero el destino quería jugar con ellos y hace que errores del pasado traigan sus consecuencias al presente. Que le deparará a la pobre Saku, ¿Ryoma la ayudará o seguirá siendo frio como siempre? RyoSaku.
1. Capitulo 1:Prólogo

Bueno chicas, este es mi primer fic y en verdad espero que les guste… acepto de muy buen agrado todas sus críticas para poder mejorar, pero porfa, insultos no :D. Mi correo lo pueden ver en mi perfil y les prometo que seguiré todas las historias que suba hasta el final, actualizando una vez por semana, para que no se les haga muy corta la historia… saludos de Caaamy-chan

El destino nos unió.

Prince of tennis no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, pero la historia sí.

**En negrita:** son los pensamientos de un personaje,ejemplo,** Sakuno…**

_En cursiva:_ la descripción de algo, como el lugar.

Capítulo 1: prólogo

**Sakuno…**

Hace más de 4 años que no veo a Ryoma-kun, lo eh extrañado mucho, por eso cuando me enteré de que regresaba a Japón me puse a llorar de alegría, aunque claro, no fui la única que se alegro, hubieran visto a Tomoka, se puso a saltar por todos lados y a gritar como una loca.

Horio también se veía muy feliz y mi abuela, bueno ella hacia como si no le importara pero se notaba que estaba muy feliz en el interior.

El día en que nos dieron la noticia, todos los que eran titulares de Seigaku cuando estaba Ryoma-kun además de Tomoka, Horio , Kachiro, Katsuo, mi abuela y yo nos reunimos en el restaurante de Kawamura-sempai para planear la fiesta de bienvenida de Ryoma-kun… ah lo extrañé tanto… no puedo creer que mañana llegue, estoy tan ansiosa.

Espero que se dé cuenta del corte de pelo que me hice solo porque siempre decía que lo tenía demasiado largo… que nostalgia me da al recordar eso…esperen… y si no se acuerda de mi. Que hago, no había pensado en eso… es que, argg como soy tan soñadora, acaso creía que apenas me viera correría a mis brazos gritando que siempre me ha amado y soy la única chica para el… bueno si me lo eh imaginado, pero sé que nunca pasaría, no me juzguen, si tan solo quería soñar una poco, pero volviendo al tema… ¿Ryoma-kun tendrá una novia?

Ósea… no puedo decir que no allá salido con ningún chico cuando se fue Ryoma-kun, pero fue solo porque Tomoka me obligó… espero que al menos me recuerde, que sepa quién soy y le confesaré todos mis sentimientos, porque si no lo hago siempre seguiré esperándolo, si, tengo que confesarme, aunque me rechace, tengo que hacerlo… además ya no soy la muchacha escuálida que él conoció, mi cuerpo a cambiado mucho, ya me veo de acuerdo a mis años, que son 18, aunque sé que hay muchas chicas más lindas, con más senos y mejores caderas y…aaaahhh me deprimiré si sigo pensando en eso, mejor me iré a dormir, que son ya pasadas las 3, así mañana estaré con todas las energías necesarias para afrontar lo que he esperado y temido tanto tiempo…(ya cerrándosele los ojos) recuérdame…Ryoma-kun.

**Ryoma…**

Ya han sido 4 años eh… cómo pasa el tiempo, al fin podre jugar de nuevo un partido con mis sempais y demostrarles todo lo que eh mejorado… además que soy mucho más alto ahora… estoy seguro que les podría ganar a todos, aunque Tezuka-sempai… tengo que ganarle, espero que este activo en el tenis, sería muy aburrido si lo hubiera dejado, y mis otros sempais… no eh hablado con ninguno en mucho tiempo. Si no siguen jugando tenis los mataré... bueno a todos menos a Kawamura-sempai que dijo que dejaría el tenis cuando terminara el instituto, para trabajar. Tendré que ver la realidad con mis propios ojos… y cambiando de tema, ayer cuando estaba empacando encontré una pelota de tenis… si me dirán 'que novedad' pero es que era una pelota diferente, tenía algo escrito, pero no me acuerdo el nombre del que me la había dado… eso sí, era una chica y me acuerdo como era, tenía el pelo demasiado largo, doblaba mucho el codo y las rodillas no las doblaba casi nada cuando jugaba el tenis… mmm se llamaba… a ni idea(cerrando sus ojos para dormir).

* * *

><p><strong>Adelantos próximo capitulo: -¡llega Ryoma!<strong>

** -Acuérdate de mi Ryoma... por favor.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Vuelve el príncipe Ryoma

_**Pongo en seguida el nuevo capítulo porque era demasiado corta, bueno que lo disfruten.**_

_**Y prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero la historia sí.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Vuelve el príncipe Ryoma.<p>

**Sakuno… **

Amaneció y solo en un par de horas llega el vuelo de Ryoma-kun… no puedo esperar más, estoy muy ansiosa, ya quiero verlo. Ayer fui de compras con Tomoka, tenemos ropa nueva solo para recibir a Ryoma-kun… ¿acaso creen que es demasiado? Pues yo no, ya que el no merece menos, aunque seguramente ni se dé cuenta…DING-DONG… parece que llego Tomoka, le iré a abrir.

- Apúrate Sakuno, no quieres llegar tarde para ver al príncipe Ryoma, ¿o sí? -_y entro Tomoka, vestida de un bello vestido veraniego de color azul claro, algo holgado ya que últimamente hacía mucho calor. Entro gritando, como era usual en ella._

-Ya estoy lista, ¿que esperamos? Vamos rápido a ver a Ryoma-kun –_y saludo a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa radiante, Saku llevaba una playera lila ceñida al cuerpo y uno pantalones cortos que la favorecían mucho. Tomoka se dio cuenta al instante de lo feliz que estaba su amiga por la llegada de 'su príncipe' aunque ya no lo debería de llamar así osino Horio se pondría celoso, ya que llevan más de 2 meses como pareja._

- Okey, okey, vamos ya, Fuji-sempai nos va a llevar en su auto, pero tenemos que apurarnos osino nos dejaran aquí. –_Dijo la morena_.

-¿Y porque demoras tanto? –_dijo Saku_ _ya saliendo de la casa._

_-_ Jajajaja, ya está bien. –_Reía Tomoka._

_La mañana lucia esplendida, con un sol radiante y un cielo azul profundo, y aterrizando en el aeropuerto nacional de Japón estaba el avión que transportaba al joven tenista Echizen Ryoma, que lo único que realmente quería hacer era ir a dormir a su cama, y claro, después ir a jugar unos cuantos partidos con sus sempais, pero claro que no pensaba que iba a conocer, o mejor dicho reencontrarse con la chica que jugaría un papel muy importante en su vida y sí, estamos hablando de…_

**_En el aeropuerto, viendo caminar hacia ellos a Echizen Ryoma_**

Ryooooooooooooooooomaaa-saaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- _decía una feliz Tomoka_

-Echizen.-decía muy serio Tezuka, como siempre.

- Pequeñín. –Dijo el pelirrojo corriendo a abrazarlo.

-A fin llegas Echizen…no sabes cómo nos tenia Tomoka-_Dijo Momo_ _riéndose muy divertido, y algo cansado._

-Me lo imagino –dijo el peli verde _tan arrogante como siempre, pero con un tono de vos que demostraba felicidad._

_Así continuaron todos saludando a Ryoma… todos menos una adolescente, que aunque ya no era tan tímida, quedo sin habla al ver al protagonista de sus sueños. A lo único que atinaba era a quedarlo mirando silenciosamente, reteniendo las ganas de llorar de emoción, sin ser tomada en cuenta, hasta que de repente una mirada gatuna y penetrante, de color ámbar se posó en ella. Quedo congelada en su sitio, no pudo retener las lágrimas de felicidad y solo atinó a decir una palabra: Ryoma-kun._

-¿Ryuzaki? Sii… eres Ryusaki, pero como has cambiado, aunque sigues siendo una niñita llorona al parecer –_dijo Ryoma, estaba_ _muy impresionado estaba con el inmenso cambio que se había efectuado en el cuerpo de la chica, y aunque sus palabras sonaron un poco hirientes, no las dijo con malas intenciones, pero su personalidad era así._

- Eso no es verdad… pero es que… (_Secándose las lágrimas_) te extrañe mucho, Ryoma-kun. –_Dijo Sakuno._

**Ryoma…**

Así que ella era la que me dio la pelota, sí, estoy seguro, pero que importa. Lo único que quiero es comprar una ponta.

- Ya me voy –_Dijo Ryoma_ _algo fastidiado por todos esos saludos que consideraba sin importancia._

_ -_ No seas así peequeñiin que te tenemos una sorpresa. –Dijo el pelirrojo colgándose nuevamente del cuello de Ryoma.

- No quiero, me voy a dormir. –_respondió este._

-Pero si no vas como probarás mi nuevo jugo especial, 100 porciento receta misteriosa –_Inui siempre se mostraba muy orgulloso cuando hablaba de sus jugos, aunque no sabía que al único que le gustaban era a Fuji._

-Entonces con más razón no voy. –_Dijo Ryoma con algo de miedo en su voz, odiaba esos jugos._

- Vamos Ryoma, si nadie te obligara a probar ese horrible jugo. –_Dijo Momo._

-Hace 4 años que no nos veíamos, deberías al menos venir con nosotros ahora, no lo crees –_Fuji… siempre tan misterioso, y cuando dejaba ver esa fría y hermosa mirada celeste, hacia que se te pusieran todos los pelos de punta._

-Ehh… -_Ryoma no sabía que decir._

-Ya está decidido, Echizen, te vienes con nosotros quieras o no. –_Dijo el ex capitán._

-Momo, Eiji, procedan con la captura de Ryoma. –Dijo la mamá de Seigaku.

-Hoi-hoi. –_dijo el pelirrojo_

-Claro, mamá de Seigaku. _–Se burló Momo._

-No me digan así. -dijo Oishi. Hace más de 2 años que había salido de Seigaku y seguian diciéndole así.

_Momo y Eiji cogieron a Ryoma por los brazos y le llevaron a rastras hasta el auto de Oishi, al principio Ryoma forcejeó para que lo soltaran, pero al poco tiempo entendió que sus sempais eran mucho más fuertes que él, además eran 2, por lo tanto se dejó llevar, resignado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>En verdad espero que se interesen en esta historia, se avisa de inmediato que va a ser un poco lenta al principio.<strong>_

_**Saludos y porfa dejen reviews :)**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Lo que paso en esa fiesta

Bueno, como e estado motivada con la historia termine el capitulo rápido, así que ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo :)

Prince of tennis no me pertenece pero la historia sí.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 3: Lo que paso en esa fiesta…<em>

_Ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, Ryoma, secretamente feliz hacia como que estaba fastidiado, pero claro, sus amigos se daban cuenta del verdadero estado de ánimo de su kouhai, bueno, todos menos Eiji que aun era tan ingenuo como lo sería un niño de 8 años, aunque de que había madurado algo lo había hecho, ya casi nunca andaba saltando por todas partes, casi._

_Tomoka había estado hablando todo el camino hacia el restaurant de Kawamura-sempai sobre lo grande q están sus hermanos, o lo mucho que extraño a su príncipe, incluso sobre lo buena que se había vuelto Sakuno en el tenis, única cosa que le intereso a Ryoma, claro que fue porque era sobre el tenis… ¿cierto?_

_Y al fin llegaron, todos salieron corriendo del auto por lo aburridos que estaban del parloteo de Tomoka, incluso Sakuno._

-Aah, tengo hambree, espero que tu padre tenga listo el sushi, Kawamura. –_dijo Momo_

-Siiiii, ya quiero comer más sushi que cualquier humano haya comido en su vida.-_Dijo un pelirrojo saltando de emoción._

-¡Pues no comerás más que yo! –_desafió él de mirada violeta._

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. _–Eiji y Momo conectaron sus miradas como para sellar el desafío._

- Acuérdense de que esto es un regalo de Kawamura, no se excedan. –_dijo Oishi._

-Siiii-se oyó decir a todos los ex integrantes de Seigaku.

-Hey, Ryoooma-sama, como encuentras que le quedo el corte a Sakuno-chan… ella se lo hizo solo para ti –dijo pícaramente Tomoka, sacándole un gran sonrojo a Sakuno.

-¿Y porque se haría un corte solo por el pequeñín? –_dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo._

_Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, todos menos Ryoma, que no le importaba nada y solo quería ir a su casa, Sakuno que no podía ni moverse por el sonrojo que bañaba sus mejillas y Eiji que no podía entender porque alguien se cortaría el cabello por Ryoma._

_Después que todos terminaron de reírse, se sentaron en sus mesas y se dispusieron a comer todo el sushi que pudieran, ya que, la casa invitaba._

- Que ricooo, ñami –_dijo Eiji._

-Heey, mesero tráigame otra orden extra grande del mejor sushi que tengan. –_gritó Momo._

-No abusen de la amabilidad de Kawamura. –_dijo Tezuka._

- Tomo-chan, prueba este, tiene un camarón en medio. –_dijo maravillada Saku._

-Wow… hace mucho que no comía sushi, en verdad esta bueno. –_dijo Ryoma._

-Y tu no querías venir, Echizen –dijo Sumire, Ryoma se hizo en desentendido y continuo comiendo, mientras en pocas palabras sus sempais le decían que habían ganado los nacionales y después de que todos dejaran el instituto seguían juntándose a jugar tenis, claro que como un pasatiempo, aunque Fuji y Tezuka se habían convertido en profesionales y Eiji con Oishi jugaban algunos torneos como la golden pair, siempre ganando.

-Fshhh… Momoshiro, ese era mi rollo de salmón. –_dijo Kaido._

- Pues ahora es mío –Y sin decir más se lo metió entero a la boca.

Y así transcurrió toda la tarde, comiendo placenteramente el mejor sushi de la ciudad, riendo y bromeando, pero una chica de mirada carmín no despegaba su vista del portador de los orbes ámbar que la hacían suspirar y el pelo verdaceo que no la dejaba dormir, y en uno de esos largos escrutinios, Ryoma se volteo y la vio. Al instante la chica bajo su mirada avergonzada a más no poder, y el chico, siguió conversando desganadamente con sus sempais.

-Pequeñín tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante… ¿no serás virgen aun o sí? –_dijo Eiji. Aun esas preguntas las decía inocentemente._

-Pero claro que no, acaso piensas que soy un rarito –_dijo Ryoma algo disgustado por tan repentina pregunta._

- Justo lo que se esperaría de ti Echizen, pero cuéntanos-_dijo Fuji_ _abriendo sus ojos, dando a mostrar una fría y penetrante mirada celeste- ¿_cómo fue?

_Y así siguieron con su ''charla de chicos'' aunque Ryoma no tenía intenciones de hablarles de ese tema a ellos. Tomoka había ido a buscar unas bebidas para ella y Sakuno, cuando se dio cuenta que de los hermosos orbes carmín de su mejor amiga brotaban unas cristalinas lágrimas. Llenas de tristeza y desesperanza – ¿_Pasó algo, Saku-chan?- Dijo _Tomoka muy preocupada._

- Al baño…ahora.- Y Saku fue discretamente hacia el baño, no quería que Ryoma la viera llorar.

_Cuando llegaron al baño, los primero que Tomoka dijo- _Sakuno. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

- Es que los chicos estaban hablando de la ''Variada'' vida sexual de Ryoma, como que no fuera nada. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?- _Y continuó llorando._

-¿En verdad creías que no habría conocido a ninguna chica en su viaje? –_dijo una escéptica Tomoka._

- No es eso… es que si hablaban de eso sin ninguna importancia ¿Cuántas mujeres habrán pasado por su vida? –_y seguía llorando._

-¡Ryusaki Sakuno! Sécate las lagrimas y párate derecha, no puedes llorar por un hombre como Echizen-_era la primera vez que Tomoka no le llamaba Ryoma-sama o mi príncipe- _si él ha tenido otras mujeres, tu deber es hacer que las olvide y tú seas la próxima y llorando no lo conseguirás.

- Tienes razón Tomo-chan, no puedo volver a ser la niñita tímida y tonta que solía ser solo porque él llego, ya no soy así, he madurado y no me puedo ir abajo por algo como esto- tragándose todas sus lágrimas logró que su voz sonara más o menos firme.

-Así se habla, Saku-chan.-Dijo la morena más relajada, ya que se dio cuenta que Sakuno había dejado de llorar.- Y dime Saku-chan, tú dijiste que terminarías con tu novio porque volvía Ryoma-sama, pero, ¿Ya lo hiciste? –dijo Tomoka con el semblante iluminado.

- Aun no, es que voy a verlo en la noche y ahí terminaría con él. –_respondió Saku, algo confundida por tan repentina pregunta._

-Creo que tengo una brillante, brillante idea –dijoTomoka con una risa maléfica que le dio escalofríos a Sakuno. Ella sabía que significaba cuando reía así, un plan se le había metido en la cabeza y nadie se lo sacaría hasta completarlo.

_Después de conversar un rato, Tomoka le dio un paquete que ''causalmente'' llevaba consigo y le aplicó un maquillaje que no se corre que ''no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí''_

_Sakuno se alegró de ver que Tomoka la cuidaba tanto, pero le entristeció el darse cuenta de que Tomoka sabía que algo así podría suceder._

-¿Y tú crees que yo me voy a poner esto? –dijo la peli rojiza señalando un conjunto de minifalda negra, unas mayas del mismo color y un top color plateado, además que habían unos tacones plateados. Era algo que una chica como Sakuno NUNCA usaría.

- Lo creo y lo vas a hacer, a menos que no quieras poner celoso a Ryoma. –_dijo Tomoka usando su voz manipuladora._

- Pero ¿Estás segura de que tu plan funcionará? –_dijo Sakuno algo avergonzada._

-Clarooo, es un plan infalible, solo tienes que hacerle creer que estas muy enamorada de Kintarou y se pondrá celoso AL INS-TAN-TÉ! –_dijo la morena, muy segura de si misma._

- Pero dañaría a Kintarou-kun.-_dijo Sakuno, dudando._

- Ah…Saku-chan, si que eres dura de entender. Por eso te dije que hablaras con el de esto, y le presentas a Kumi-chan, es muy linda y simpática. –_dijo Tomoka._

- Sí, tienes razón, probablemente entenderá –dijo Saku mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_En la sala, todos los chicos estaban comenzando a preocuparse._

- Como Tomoka se demora tanto en el baño. _–dijo Horio con evidente preocupación._

-Yo vi que seguía a Sakuno, que estaba llorando.- _Katsuo._

-¿Por qué Saku-chan estaría llorando? – _dijo Eiji con tristeza exagerada._

-Quizá terminó con su novio. –_dijo maliciosamente Fuji, nada le agradaba más que el sufrimiento ajeno._

-¿Novio? –_dijo Ryoma extrañado._

-¿Celoso? –_dijo pícaramente Momo, dándole un par de codasos._

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? –_respondió Ryoma._

-Mejor vamos a ver qué les pasa. –_sugirió Kachiro._

-¿Qué le pasa a quien? –_dijo Tomoka llegando de forma muy dramática._

- Si ¿De qué hablaban chicos? –_preguntó Sakuno._

-¿Están bien? Es que tardaron demasiado.-_dijo preocupado la mamá de Seigaku._

-Estamos Bien, ahora Sakuno debe ir a arreglarse para su cita. –_dijo Tomoka mirando a Ryoma para ver su reacción._

-¿No habían terminado? –_se le escapó a Kaido._

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –_preguntó Sakuno, haciéndose la inocente._

- Por nada, por nada. –_dijo Fuji, ya que él había planteado esa incorrecta hipótesis momentos atrás._

- Bueno adiós, Saku-chan. –_se despidió la morena._

- Bye-bye Tomo-chan –y se fue.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? –_dijo Ryoma, fastidiado._

- Claro, pero te vamos a ir a buscar a las 10 para ir a bailar, Ryooooma-saaaama! Ponte algo muuy sexy, y eso va para todos. –dijo Tomoka giñando y todos estallaron a carcajadas.

- Pero si siempre soy sexy, jajajaj. Oye, ¿Puedo invitar a alguien? –dijo Momo sonrojándose.

- Siiiiiiii, mientras más, mejor. –dijo Eiji saltando de emoción.

- Ryoma, te llevo a casa con mi auto. Hay un par de cosas que debo hablar con tu padre. –dijo su ex entrenadora con tono preocupado. Había estado hablando por teléfono la mayor parte de la fiesta.

- Esta bien. –_dijo Ryoma y salieron._

_Todos los demás se fueron a sus casas, a descansar y luego prepararse para la noche._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya termino este cap, fue un poco lento pero quedé satisfecha :D muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y en especial a:<strong>

**Aifoisy: Apenas leí tu comentario me puse a escribir el otro capítulo, espero que sigas mi historia ;)**

**Kaiou Michiru: La primera en comentar mi fic :* voy a subir capítulos todos los viernes.**

**Si es que quieren que suba más de un capitulo por semana, porque haya quedado muy corto o algo así, porfa háganmelo saber mediante una review o por un mensaje.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Sentimientos tambaleantes

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis dos mejores amigas de toda la vida: Kooony y 'Carooh, wnas, como ustedes no hay más, las amo :***

**Aquí les dejo otro cap quedo más largo que los otros pero eso es mejor, bueno disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo cuatro: Sentimientos tambaleantes…<p>

_Sakuno y Kintarou caminaban tranquilamente hacia la discoteque que le había dicho Tomoka, donde ella llevaría a los chicos, pero más importante, a Ryoma._

_Sakuno le iba diciendo a Kintarou sus verdaderas intenciones._

-Entiendo perfectamente, Saku-chan y dime, como es esa Kumi? –_dijo Kintarou tratando de parecer entusiasmado._

-Es muy linda, tiene mi mismo porte y es una gran persona. Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien. –_le respondió Saku con una linda sonrisa._

-Eso espero. Mira, ya llegamos. –_dijo el pelirrojo._

- Woow, hace mucho que no venía a una discoteque._ –dijo la chica._

-Entonces divirtámonos como nunca. –_le dijo Kintarou._

_La discoteque era muy linda y juvenil, tenía un ambiente agradable y la música era de primera, por eso no era raro que estuviera tan llena._

**Sakuno…**

Espero que Tomo-chan llegue pronto, no es que no me agrade Kintarou-kun, pero es que no bailo muy bien… MIERDA, ¡Ryoma me vera bailar! Y soy PESIMA.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Y si no viene… no, estoy segura que Tomoka tiene los medios para hacer cualquier cosa, ósea, estoy segura que si quisiera hacer creer a todos que 1+1=3 todos le creerían, sí, ella logrará traer a los chicos y en muy poco tiempo así que solo tengo que entrar, tomar unas bebidas y ''practicar'' mi baile.

**Mientras tanto, en la residencia Echizen, los chicos ya habían ido a buscar a Ryoma y acababan de irse. En la sala de estar, Sumiere platicaba con Nanjiro.**

-Dime de una vez a que has venido, nunca vienes y ahora que lo hiciste no dices nada importante. –_dijo el samurái impaciente._

-Lo siento, pero estaba esperando a que se vaya Ryoma, ahora si te voy a decir a que eh venido. –_respondió Sumire._

**Estaban llegando a la discoteque todos, Tomoka llamo al celular a Sakuno para avisarle que iban a entrar.**

-Que buen lugar escogiste, Tomoka. –le dijo a la morena su novio.

-¿Y esperabas que trajera a mi príncipe a un mal lugar? –_dijo Tomoka con una mueca de disgusto muy exagerada._

-Y ¿Ese soy yo… verdad?-_dijo Horio. A esta pregunta Tomoka simplemente se hizo la desentendida._

-Vamos chicos, no empiecen una discusión amorosa justo antes de entrar al local. –_dijo la mamá de Seigaku._

-¡SI, SI! Oishi tiene razón. –_dijo dando saltitos Eiji._

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir, hermana de Tachibana. _–dijo Momo._

-Tu me invitas y me sigues llamando así, ya te lo eh dicho, dime Ann. –_dijo molesta Ann._

-Ann-chan acércate un momento.- _dijo Tomoka mientras todos estaban entrando.-_ Si quieres sacarle celos a Momo tienes que hablar con algún chico, heey no me mires con esa cara, si eres muy linda y va a ser fácil para ti hablar con algún chico. –_y no mentía, Ann era muy linda, tenía un bien formado cuerpo, el pelo castaño claro hasta media espalda y lo más importante, una personalidad explosiva._

-No estoy segura…emm bueno, lo intentare, pero cambiando de tema, hay un chico que no para de mirarte. –_dijo Ann._

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- _Ann no pudo contener la risa y estalló en carcajadas.-_ ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que tenía entendido que tenias un novio –_decía Ann sin parar de reír_ –y que está aquí mismo.

-Nunca dije que le sería infiel, solo quiero conocer chicos y pasarla bien.- con esto las dos se pusieron a reír.

-Echizen, ¿No has visto a ninguna chica que te interese? –_dijo Fuji, pero era inútil, la atención de Ryoma estaba centrada en una chica de mirada carmín, que bailaba con un chico pelirrojo, el no podía permitirlo, por algún motivo que desconocía y no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo, pero tenía que detenerlo. Entonces la única solución que encontró fue invitar a bailar a la chica._

-Hey, Ryuzaki, ven.- _dijo el peli verde_. _Al escuchar esto el corazón de Sakuno comenzó a latir en un ritmo nada saludable, y un color rojizo comenzó a inundar sus mejillas. Ella y Kintarou intercambiaron una mirada cómplice para que este se fuera y la dejara sola con Ryoma, pero claro, Kintarou no iba a quedar solo, ya que desde que llegó más de una chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

**Sakuno…**

Ryoma-kun me llamo para que fuera con él y que, no puedo sonrojarme solo por eso, ya no soy una niña, ya tengo 18, este año me gradúo del instituto y si vuelvo a ser lo que era solo por que llego Ryoma no me lo perdonare. Muy bien, mi cara está volviendo a la normalidad, ahora si puedo mirarlo.

-¿Ryoma-kun? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –Pregunto inocentemente Sakuno mientras señalaba a todos los chicos.

- Tomoka. –_dijo Ryoma._

-Es verdad, ella me recomendó esta discoteque, pero no pensé que los traería también a ustedes, aunque nada de lo que Tomo-chan hace es predecible. –_dijo la peli rojiza con una sonrisa._

-¿Y quién era ese sujeto? –_Dijo Ryoma de una manera despectiva. A Sakuno se le iluminó el rostro. "Sera que le gusto a Ryoma", fue la única cosa que se le cruzó por la mente._

-Se podría decir que es un amigo… -_dijo vacilante Sakuno._

-No ibas a salir con tu novio. –_Dijo apartando sus orbes ámbar de la mirada de la chica._

-Si, pero las cosas no han funcionado muy bien entonces decidimos venir solo como amigos, ya sabes a bailar un rato y pasarlo bien. –_dijo Sakuno. "Si supiera que vine aquí a sacarle celos"_

-Bueno, no es necesario que te diviertas con él, ¿o sí? –_dijo Ryoma volviendo a mirarla._

-Eh, no, pero por que lo d…-_Y en ese momento su voz fue silenciada por un candente beso propinado por Ryoma. Fue tan inesperado que no supo reaccionar, ¡Que se suponía que debía hacer! Este es el tipo de cosa que nunca dicen en las revistas pero que debería estar: El chico que me ha gustado toda la vida llega y me besa sin ningún motivo, ¿Seré un juego o le gustaré? Pero es que Ryoma había cambiado tanto que ahora llegaba y besaba a cualquier chica, pero, besa taaaaaan bien._

_Sakuno estaba por abandonarse a ese beso cuando una voz sonó por detrás de ellos -_¡Ryoma! Que haces con ESA.- Al escuchar eso Sakuno se separo automática mente de Ryoma.

-Maya… así que viniste, ¿Cómo me encontraste? –_dijo Ryoma con frialdad._

- Le pregunte a tu padre, su número lo saqué de tu celular y claro que vine, te lo dije, no podía dejarte solo acá en Japón donde andan perras por montones. –_Dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Sakuno. Maya era del tipo de chica que conseguía todo con su cuerpo. Unos senos enormes, aunque poco naturales y unas piernas largas… el sueño de todo chico ¿Verdad?_

-Perdón, pero ¿Quién eres? –_dijo Saku media aturdida, la verdad es que entendía la situación, pero no quería creerla._

-¿Pues quién crees? Claramente soy la novia de Ryoma.-_Dijo Maya mientras se le acercaba contorneando sus caderas._

-No era necesario que vinieras, puedo cuidarme solo. –_Dijo Ryoma fríamente, al parecer esto molesto un poco a Maya pero no le dio importancia._

-Pero Ryoma, si tu sabes que en una semana empiezan mis clases, por lo tanto tenemos poco tiempo para poder estar juntos. –_Se le acercó y besó ardientemente a Ryoma, pero este apenas si se inmuto._

-Acabas de ver como tu noviecito estaba metiendo su lengua en la boca de otra chica y no le dices absolutamente nada, eres una… –_Dijo Saku a punto de romper a llorar, pero no les daría el lujo a esos dos de que la vieran llorar, __**tenía**__ que resistir un poco más._

-Por favor, es un simple beso y es obvio que lo estabas haciendo a la fuerza, las de tu tipo no tienen dignidad. –_dijo la "novia" de Ryoma con asco._

-¡No digas que yo no tengo dignidad, si con solo verte se te nota que eres una puta! –_Dijo Sakuno gritando, atrayendo la atención de todos en la discoteque. Tomoka al ver eso se maldecía internamente por sus acciones mientras avanzaba hacia ellos con gran dificultad._

- Yo no diría eso si fuera tú… y menos si vistes esa ropa, no me hagas reír.- Esto último lo había dicho irónicamente. _Sakuno recordó que llevaba el "saca celos nivel 10" que le dio Tomoka, y se dio cuenta que en verdad no se veía "decente" con ese traje. Se limito a mirar con rabia a Ryoma._

-No me vas a decir que te tomaste en serio un simple beso. –_Dijo el peli verde como en una burla._ –Yo tan solo quería ver como besabas, y no lo haces nada bien, a menos que hayas estado tan nerviosa que no te hayas podido mover.

-Cállate… -_Dijo Sakuno casi en un murmullo, ya que desde hace un rato se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta._

-Tu me amas… ¿no es así? –_le dijo Ryoma, sin darse cuenta que esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

-¡CALLATE ECHIZEN RYOMA, ERES LA PERSONA MÁS HORRIBLE QUE EH CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE OOODIOOOOO! –_gritó Sakuno con sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Tomoka llegó corriendo al lado de su amiga, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a guiarla para que se fueran de ahí.-_ Vamos Saku-chan, este imbécil no vale la pena. –_Lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio a Ryoma._-Eres despreciable, espero no volver a verte nunca, mejor te hubieras quedado en América.

-Como digas, Osakada.- _dijo Ryoma yéndose del lugar, seguido siempre por Maya. _

Tomoka (_gritando para que los chicos la escucharan_)- Nos vamos, ¡ahora!

- Ya escucharon, vamos. –Dijo el ex capitán mientras se despedía de la chica con la que estaba hablando y esta se despidió tristemente, ya que no había conseguido ni siquiera su número.

_Iban en tres autos, el de Tezuka, el de Fuji y el de Oishi. Sakuno y Tomoka se Fueron en el de Oishi, junto con Eiji y Momo. Apenas Sakuno entró en el auto rompió a llorar en el regazo de Tomoka._

- Lo siento Saku-chan, pero es que en verdad nunca creí que pasaría esto, lo siento, lo siento por ser tan mala amiga y desconsiderada y tonta y…- decía la morena mientras de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas. La hería demasiado ver a Sakuno en ese estado.

-No es tu culpa, es mi culpa, soy tan tonta, como pensé que el seguiría siendo el Ryoma-kun del que me enamoré de pequeña, ahora es un maldito mujeriego y desalmado que haría cualquier cosa para arruinarle la vida a los demás…- Decía tristemente Sakuno, entre sollozos

-Entiendo que lo que hizo Echizen estuvo mal, pero ¿es para tanto…? –_empezó Oishi._

¡CALLATE! –Dijeron Sakuno y Tomoka a la vez.

-Las chicas tienen razón, parece que el pequeñín ah cambiado. –_decía Eiji a punto de romper a llorar._

-Claro que ah cambiado, fueron 4 años, eso es bastante… -_dijo Momo._

_Tomoka llamó a la abuela de Sakuno pidiéndole Sakuno podía quedarse en su casa a dormir hoy. Al darse cuenta del tono preocupado que tenía la voz de Tomoka le dejo de inmediato, además ella justamente iba a llamar a su nieta para que fuera a dormir con alguna amiga, estaba demasiado ocupada encargándose de un "asunto"._

_Sakuno lloró todo el camino, más que pena, fue por rabia, le habían herido el alma, el orgullo y se habían burlado de ella. Después de haber amado tantos años en secreto a Ryoma y este lo sabía. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que parara de ilusionarse? La respuesta fue a su mente en el instante: era un maldito desgraciado._

_Al llegar a casa de Tomoka fueron directamente a la cama, durmieron y lloraron juntas, abrazadas. En eso se basaba su amistad: Apoyarse mutuamente._

_La última vez le había tocado a Sakuno consolar a Tomoka por el rompimiento de ella con su novio, pero ahora era diferente. Tomoka tenía claro que iba a ser muy difícil y doloroso empezar a reparar el daño que Echizen había dejado en el corazón de su mejor amiga. Ella nunca lo perdonaría por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a Sakuno._

_._

_**Al día siguiente, estaban despertándose Sakuno y Tomoka.**_

-Buenos días Sakuno. –_dijo Tomoka._

-Buenos días.-_le respondió la peli rojiza._

-¿Cómo te sientes?- _preguntó la morena._

-La verdad es que me siento bien. –_Miró a Tomoka sonriendo, pero no una sonrisa fingida, sino una sincera, que dejo un poco confundida a Tomoka. Sakuno se percato de esto y dijo- _he tomado una decisión.

-¿Y se podría decir que decisión es esa? –_preguntó Tomoka._

-Claro, simplemente estuve repitiéndome internamente toda la noche una frase: sal de mi corazón, Echizen. –decía Sakuno.

- Y… -_Tomoka no es muy paciente que digamos._

-Se que será difícil pero estoy decidida de echarlo de mi corazón en caso que no quiera salir por las buenas.-Dijo con una risita encantadora, la Sakuno de siempre.

- Así se habla, amiga_.-Dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa radiante._

**Sakuno…**

_Tengo que parecer fuerte frente a Tomoka para que no se preocupe por mí, no merezco tanto, pero es verdad que tomé esa decisión, aunque es más difícil de lo que le hice entender a Tomo-chan, tengo que seguir sonriendo._

_Por favor, te lo suplico Echizen Ryoma, sal de mi corazón y déjame seguir adelante, por favor…_

-Sakuno, querida, tu abuela esta en el teléfono, por favor baja un momento.-_dijo la mamá de Tomoka._

-Está bien. –_respondió Sakuno._

- Voy a ducharme, me esperas para desayunar. –_dijo Tomoka._

- Claro.- _Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y cogió el teléfono.-_Aló.

-Aló, pequeña, debo decirte algo muy importante, así que pone atención. –_dijo su abuela._

-Habla sin rodeos, abuela, que quieres decirme.-_dijo nerviosa Sakuno._

-Esta bien, tendrás que quedarte en casa de un viejo amigo mío._- Un mal presentimiento rondó por la cabeza de Sakuno.- _El motivo te lo explicaré cuando te vaya a buscar, me tengo que ir…

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo se llama ese viejo amigo tuyo? –_dijo Sakuno con un tono de evidente preocupación._

-Se llama Echizen Nanjiro, es el padre de Ryoma, bueno adiós.-Y colgó.

_Sakuno quedó un par de segundos impactada y luego grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía:_ ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!- Y se desplomó, no podía creer que el mundo la odiara tanto como para hacer que tuviera que vivir bajo __**su**__ mismo techo cuando se había decidido a olvidarlo._

-Maldita sea, Sakuno, ¿por qué ese grito? Dejaste sordos a todos los que inocentemente pasaban fuera de la casa. –_dijo Tomoka, yendo donde estaba su amiga._

-¿Crees que sería demasiado que me suicide?-Dijo Sakuno en un murmullo, con la voz llena de desesperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y un adelanto para el próximo capítulo podría ser:¿Que era lo importante que le dijo Sumire a Nanjiro? y ¿Por qué Sakuno tiene que ir a vivir con Ryoma? ¿Otro plan brillante de Tomoka?<strong>

**Para las fans de Ryoma: Lo siento por hacerlo malo, pero es el principio para lo que se viene... no sera otra simple historia en que Sakuno se arrastra a sus pies... lean 1313**

**Se agradecen las reviews, ademas que me motivan para escribir más rapido.**

**Adios :3**


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Vivir con Echizen?

Otro cap :D esperó que les guste n.n Gracias por leer y comentar :*

Esta vez va dedicado a PATAGONIA LIBRE :$ dejen nuestros ríos en paz ¬¬

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero la historia sí.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: ¿Vivir con Echizen?<p>

-¿Crees que sería demasiado que me suicide?-_Dijo Sakuno en un murmullo, con la voz llena de desesperanza._

-¿Qué es lo que dices? No bromees así Sakuno y dime de una vez que rayos pasó para que te comportes así.- _Dijo la chica de cabello castaño._

-Cuando llegue mi abuela ella te lo dirá… yo aun no se que está sucediendo.-_Sakuno tenía una cara depresiva y eso le preocupaba mucho a la poseedora del lunar._

-¡No puedo esperar!, dime que es lo que hace que te veas tan deprimida. –_Le exigió Tomoka_

- (Con rabia en la voz) Tendré que ir a quedarme en casa de Echizen. –_Y se fue hacia el comedor para desayunar. Su amiga quedo 5 segundos con la boca abierta y luego…_

-¡QUEEEEEEE! –_Su grito fue aun más fuerte que el que dio Sakuno._

- Hija, ¿Ahora por qué estas gritando tú? –_Dijo la madre de Tomoka a la chica. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, y Tomoka era casi una réplica exacta de ella, menos por la nariz y los ojos, que a diferencia de Tomoka que los tenía cafés, esta los tenía verdes. _

- Nada, mami. –_Le dijo con rabia en la voz a su madre._

**Diiing-Doong**

- ¡Yo abro!- _Saku corrió hacia la entrada, y precisamente estaba frente a ella su abuela_.- Al fin llegaste, te estaba esperando.

- Si… tengo que decirte algo no muy agradable_.- Le dijo a su nieta con una triste mirada. Pasaron a la sala principal y se sentaron._

- De que se trata, abuela.

- Sobre tus padres…

**Flash Back.**

_**Estaban sentados Echizen Nanjiro y Ryuzaki Sumire en la sala de estar, mirándose fijamente a la cara.**_

_- _Tu sabias que mi hijo **Hiro** y mi nuera **Renka** desaparecieron en un viaje a China cuando la pequeña Sakuno tenía solo 3 años de edad, cierto.-_Empezó Sumire._

_- _Si, por favor continúa_.-dijo Nanjiro._

- Los… encontraron, al parecer fueron…-_No le salían las palabras, cada vez que intentaba hablar se le quebraba la voz.- _al parecer fueron asesinados hace unos 10 años.- _y rompió en un llanto silencioso. Delicadas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La anciana estaba demasiado perturbada._

_-_¿No habían desaparecido cuando la niña tenía 3? Y si tiene la misma edad de Ryoma… _-Dijo Nanjiro._

_- _Lo sé, pero… al parecer los mantuvieron, secuestrados por unos años y luego…_ -Apenas si se escuchaba lo que Sumire decía._

_-_Entiendo.

_-_Es por esto que debo pedirte un favor. Voy a tener que presentarme para la investigación… me reservaron unos pasajes para mañana en la noche, pero Saku, ella aun esta en el instituto, y tiene que tener un tutor… -_dijo Sumire._

_-_Déjame ver si te entiendo… quieres que sea el tutor de tu nieta, ¿no es así? –_Le respondió Nanjiro._

_-_Solo será hasta que se gradúe, después de eso puede volver a nuestra casa. No sé cuánto me vaya a tardar en el viaje…_ -La voz de Sumire era apagada y melancólica, se notaba que estaba muy afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando, por esto mismo Nanjiro no pudo decirle que no._

_-_Está bien, no tengo ningún problema en que la pequeña se quede aquí cuanto tiempo necesite, solo tiene que traer sus cosas, pero mañana tenemos que ir a hablar al instituto.

_-_Gracias Nanjiro, gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda, ahora tratare de ponerme nuevamente en contacto con la embajada Japonesa de China, tengo que darle mis datos para que puedan comprar el pasaje, si me permites me retiro, pero estaré aquí para que vayamos al instituto de Saku.

-Está bien, adiós. –_Dijo Nanjiro._

**Fin Flash Back.**

_Sumire acababa de contarle todo a Sakuno sobre sus padres y el porqué debía quedarse en casa de Ryoma. A Sakuno le corrían unas cristalinas lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, algunas de tristeza por haber escuchado la penosa muerte que tuvieron sus padres, a los cuales nunca conoció y otras de rabia porque tendría que vivir en la misma casa que el hombre que quería sacar completamente de su vida: Echizen Ryoma. El solo pensar que tendría que verlo todos los días, soportar sus burlas, resistir sus posibles acosos, hacia que quisiera gritar… solo eso, gritar._

-¿No me puedo quedar aquí, Tomo-chan? –_Le suplicó Saku a su mejor amiga._

- Yo no tengo problema, pero no se qué diría mi madre.

- Lo siento Saku, pero oficialmente ahora tu tutor es Nanjiro. _–Le dijo su abuela._

-Maldita sea… _-Dijo Sakuno._

_**En ese mismo momento, en la residencia Echizen, Nanjiro estaba contándoles a su hijo y su sobrina de la llegada de Sakuno, aunque sin profundizar en los detalles, no quería que se enteraran de cosas que no necesitaban.**_

-Entiendo, estaré en mi cuarto, no me avises cuando llegue, no tengo intenciones de verla ahora. – _Y Ryoma se fue rápidamente a encerrar en su cuarto._

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a este? –_Dijo Nanjiro_

- Tú sabes cómo es Ryoma, es tú hijo a fin de cuentas… -_Le dijo la peli azul a su tío. _

- El no estaba siendo sincero… -_Dijo Rinko, madre de Ryoma._

-¿De qué hablas?-_Dijo Nanjiro._

-No entenderías. Voy a preparar el cuarto de Sakuno-san. –_Respondió Nanako, dejando solo a un confundido Nanjiro._

**Ryoma…**

_Por qué me arrepentí de haber actuado así frente a Ryuzaki, si todo lo que le dije era verdad, todo el mundo sabía que esa tonta estaba enamorada de mí, solo le cumplí el sueño de que me besara y después comenzó a gritar como una loca. Pero, aun así, por qué tenía que llegar justo en ese momento la tonta de Maya, a esa perra le deje bien claro que no quería nada con ella, que nunca me importo y que se fuera de mi vista, aun así vino y no sé por qué yo le hice creer a Ryuzaki que me gustaba, si seré estúpido... aahh… lo mejor es que no vuelva a hablarle a esa niñita, Ryuzaki Sakuno, lo único que haces es sacar de su calmado ritmo a mi vida._

**Camino hacia la casa de Sakuno se encontraban Tomoka, Sumire y la misma Sakuno.**

-Te ayudaré a hacer tus maletas Saku-chan, y tengo que dejarle unas cosas bien en claro a ese Echizen… si te hace algo te juro que… -_Dijo Tomoka._

- Tomo-chan, estoy bien, solo espero no tener que verlo demasiado. _–Le dijo la peli rojiza_

-Lo siento pequeña, aunque no pensé que la idea te disgustara tanto. –_dijo Sumire._

- Es por algo que paso… aunque no pienso decírtelo. –_Tomoka vio con compasión a su amiga, la abrazó y le dijo a su oído.-_No importa que Nanjiro-san sea tu tutor, apenas se vaya tu abuela, te vienes a mi casa_.- Sakuno miró esperanzada a Tomoka._

- De que hablan, chicas.- _Dijo Sumire abriendo la puerta de la casa._

- Voy a mi habitación con Tomoka a buscar mis cosas. –_Y corrió escaleras arriba llevando a Tomoka por la muñeca casi al vuelo._

-¿Por qué tan apurada, Saku-chan? –_Le preguntó Tomoka. A veces su amiga la dejaba muy confundida._

- Por lo que me dijiste fuera de la casa, eso de escaparme e ir a dormir contigo, es perfecto, si el padre de Echizen es igual a él, no se preocupara en lo más mínimo. _–Dijo Saku._

-Claro, tú sabes que mis planes son perfectos… casi, pero igual, ya lo tengo todo planeado. –_Dijo una maliciosa Tomoka. Le encanta hacer planes._

-Entonces cuéntame. –_Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro._

-Bueno, va a ser algo sencillo, pasarás un día en la casa de los Echizen, luego, en la noche, abrirás la casa, sacaremos tus cosas, ya que te sacaremos de ahí con el auto de Ann y te llevaremos a mi casa. Tendrás que ir alternando de casa entre Ann-chan y yo para que no puedan encontrarte tan fácilmente y para un traslado eficaz te prestaré mi bolso pequeño. También podrías quedarte alguna vez en casa de los sempais, y no te asustes, Eiji-sempai tiene hermana y vive con sus padres, Momo también vive con sus padres y Oishi no te haría nada… aunque Fuji-sempai… Tezuka tiene habitación de invitados y le puedo decir a mi prima que te deje dormir en su casa. –_Dijo muy entusiasmada Tomoka._

-Tomo-chan, ¿Te había dicho que te amo?- _Dijo la peli rojiza._

-Nunca es tarde.- _Y aceptó el emocionado abrazo que le ofrecía su amiga._

-No sé qué haría sin ti… eres la mejor. –_Separándose de Tomoka y comenzando a guardar sus cosas en una maleta._

-Pero obvio que soy la mejor. –_Le ayudó a guardar ropa en otra maleta. En eso encontró una cajita de madera con una inscripción en ella: Sakuno. – ¿_Qué es esto, Saku-chan?

-Ahh, eso, es un regalo que me dejaron mis padres, mi abuela me lo dio cuando tenía 13 años, aunque no sé que es… Tenía una nota dentro… ¿Quieres leerla? –_Saku se puso a buscar esa nota._

-Sí, así podre saber un poco de tus padres, es que, ya sabes, nunca hablas de ellos. –_Dijo muy pensativa la morena, cosa poco usual en ella, ya que se destacaba más por ser "gritona" que por ser pensativa._

_Pasándole la nota a Tomoka.- _Nunca los conocí…pero mi abuela desde pequeña me decía algunas cosas sobre ellos, aunque no me acuerdo de casi nada. –_Dijo Saku._

-Bueno, voy a leerla en voz alta para ver si atrae algún recuerdo, tu sabes, siempre es bueno tener a las personas que se han ido en tu corazón.-_Y Tomoka comenzó a leer_.

_Querida Sakuno, seguramente ahora no estamos contigo, pero debes saber que siempre te amamos y siempre te amaremos, aunque no estemos juntos. Lo que se encuentra en esta caja es muy importante y no debes dejar que te lo quiten, siempre llévalo contigo y aunque te ofrezcan dinero no lo des, aunque, si todo sale bien eso no pasará. Solo tú sabes que es, ni siquiera tu abuela lo sabe ya que le dijimos que no lo abriera, bueno hija, nos despedimos, cuídate mucho, estudia, come tus vegetales y por ultimo 1123581321._

-Qué extraño… la carta es muy misteriosa, además parece como que tus padres sabían que algo les sucedería, además… ese número, me parece que lo eh visto en alguna parte… Dime Saku, ¿Le as mostrado esto a alguien más? –Dijo Tomoka.

-No, se suponía que no se lo podía mostrar a nadie, pero sé que no pasa nada con que te lo muestre.

-Tienes razón, ¿Y qué hay en la caja?

-Ábrela, no tiene seguro. –_dijo Saku_. _Tomoka la abrió y encontró algo que parecía un chip, aunque más grande, a un lado había un pequeño disquete._

_-_Que antiguo, un disquete, hace mucho tiempo que no veía uno de estos, ¿Sabes qué dice? _– dijo Tomoka._

-No, ni idea, aunque prefiero no saberlo, si es tan importante como para que me dijeran que nadie más puede verlo, creo que es mejor que lo guarde. –_Dijo la peli rojiza._

_-_Creo que tienes razón, y dime, Saku-chan, ¿Se lo has mostrado a alguien más o soy la primera? –_dijo la morena._

-Eres la primera, se suponía que no se lo podía mostrar a nadie pero no creo que importe si eres tú. –_Dijo Saku._

- Creo que tienes razón, tu abuela nos llama, mejor vayámonos rápido, ¿Terminaste de empacar? _–Dijo la morena._

-Sí, vamos. –_respondió Sakuno._

**Unos 30 minutos más tarde estaban frente a la residencia **

**Echizen.**

-Saku, te debo dejar aquí, mi vuelo parte en un rato más y tengo que irme, adiós, Tomoka, cuida de mi nieta, te la encargo, te llamo llegando a China y por cualquier cosa, en las fiestas te dejo estar solo hasta las 2. –_Empezó a despedirse Sumire._

- Si abuela, adiós. –Y _le dio un abrazo a su abuela. Era la primera vez que se separaban._

-Saku yo te iré a dejar a dentro, ya te lo había dicho, tengo que hablar con Ryoma. _–la última parte de esa frase la dijo lanzando una amenazadora mirada a la puerta de la casa Echizen._

-Está bien. –_Sakuno se despidió de nuevo de su abuela y entro junto a Tomoka._

_Tomoka_ _(Gritando, como siempre)-¡_Donde esta Echizen!

-Si te refieres a Ryoma-kun, se encuentra en su habitación. –_Dijo Nanako, la prima de Ryoma. Ella tiene el pelo azul y es paciente y amable. Tomoka partió en la búsqueda de Ryoma, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la habitación de él._

-Hola, soy Ryuzaki Sakuno. –_Sakuno se avergonzó un poco de la conducta de su amiga, pero llevaba más de 10 años siendo su amiga, sabía que no iba a cambiar, aunque tampoco le gustaría eso._

-Yo soy Echizen Nanako, la prima de Ryoma-kun, mi tío me contó que vendrías a quedarte, aunque no me dijo por qué… ¿Sería mucho el preguntar la razón por la cual te quedas aquí?

**-**Claro que no, es qué mi abuela tuvo que viajar a China por un problema familiar_…- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, de la cual Nanako no se percato, aunque puso una expresión pensativa._

-China… mi padre era de allí… -_Dijo la chica de cabellos azules muy pensativa._

-¿Y tu madre? –_Dijo una curiosa Sakuno._

-De aquí, Japón. –_Se veía en los ojos de la prima de Ryoma una profunda tristeza, pero fue cambiada rápidamente por una amable sonrisa._

-¿Ya llego Sakuno-chan? –preguntó _de pronto Rinko, desde otra habitación._

-Si tía, dile a mi tío que baje a saludar. –_Le respondió la peli azul._

_**En ese momento, Echizen Nanjiro se encontraba hablando con alguien por el celular.**_

_Nanjiro: Si escuche eso… sii, no diré nada, te lo prometí hace 15 años… no la involucres, ella no tiene nada que ver en el asunto… si le pones un dedo encima le contaré todo a la policía, todo… eres despreciable… eso no me importa, para mi hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi hermano…- Y la llamada finalizó, mejor dicho, Nanjiro la cortó._

- Querido, Sakuno ya llegó, es mejor que bajes a recibirla y más te vale que no estés leyendo revistas sucias de nuevo. _–dijo Rinko, aunque lo ultimo como amenaza._

- Siii. –_dijo el "samurái de la tierra de los cerezos" Y bajó a reunirse con los demás._

_**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ryoma.**_

-Echizen, le haces algo a Sakuno, le sacas una sola lágrima de sus ojos y conocerás a Osakada Tomoka. –_Dijo amenazante Tomoka._

-Si esa niña quiere llorar no es mi culpa… además no eh hecho nada malo. –_Dijo Ryoma, haciéndose el inocente._

-Ahhh, entonces ahora eres un ángel, maldito sínico, como te atreves a decir eso después de haber herido tanto a Sakuno, me das asco. _–Tomoka estaba cada vez más enojada._

-La verdad no me importa lo que pienses de mí… y para tu información tengo cosas más importantes que hacerle la vida imposible a Ryuzaki, aunque puede ser un buen pasatiempo. _–Dijo Ryoma, aburrido de escuchar a Tomoka._

-¡UN JUEGUES CON SAKUNO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO! –_gritó la morena lo suficiente mente alto como para que toda la calle la escuchara, pero Sakuno hizo como que no se enteró de nada._

-¿Si te digo que si me dejaras en paz? –_dijo Ryoma fijando sus hermosos orbes ámbares en los de la morena. _

-Por ahora…-_dijo Tomoka algo resignada._

-Entonces sí, no jugaré con Ryuzaki. _–Tomoka se calmó un poco al escuchar esto y bajo para despedirse de su amiga, seguida por Ryoma._

- Saku-chan, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿Entendido? Te quiero…-_En un murmullo, cuando estaba abrazada a Sakuno, Tomoka dijo- _Mañana en la noche, a las 2, acuérdate.

-Si. –_Después de esto, Tomoka se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Ryoma, pero este parecía divertido por todo lo que estaba pasando._

-Bueno, Sakuno-san, te llevaré a tu habitación.-_dijo Nanako._

-Solo dime Sakuno…si. –_Y Saku miró a Nanako sonriendo. Le agradaba mucho que hubiera una chica de casi su misma edad, aunque fuera familia de Ryoma._

-Haii. –_Nanako dirigió a Sakuno hacia su habitación. No era muy amplia pero era acogedora y tenía un ventanal que daba hacia el patio. Sakuno imaginó que debía ser interesante vivir en un templo. Quedando sola, acomodó sus cosas, hizo la cama y se recostó en ella. Pero, cuando se disponía a descansar, múltiples recuerdos empezaron a invadirla._

_Sakuno: (a los 5 años) Por qué no tengo mami ni papi, abuela…Sumire: Ellos se perdieron, querida, pero me tienes a mí, nunca te dejaré sola||Sakuno: (a los 6) Abuelita, mis padres como eran, dime, porfa… Sumire: Los ojos de tu madre eran iguales a los tuyos, como dos preciosos rubíes, y sacaste la nariz de tu padre, además del cabello rojizo|| Sakuno: (a los 7) Quiero que vuelvan mamá y papá…Sumire: Lo siento, en verdad- y comenzó a llorar-…Sakuno: Abuelita –y también comenzó a llorar, en el regazo de su abuela- yo siempre estaré aquí contigo|| Sakuno: (9 años) ¿En que trabajaban mamá y papá?... Sumire: Nunca lo supe con certeza pequeña, pero creo que eran…_

_Y llamaron a la puerta, ocasionando que la línea de recuerdos se cortara drásticamente. Intento recordar lo que venía después, pero no lo logró._

_Volvieron a llamar a la puerta._

-¿Quién es? –_pregunto Sakuno algo molesta, en verdad quería saber que hacían sus padres, casi lo había recordado y ahora tendría que esperar hasta que su abuela se pusiera en contacto con ella, ya que en China no funcionaria su teléfono celular._

-Esta lista la cena, por favor baja a comer. - _Dijo Rinko._

-¿Cena? Pero si eran las 4… -_Dijo Saku algo confundida._

-Querida son las 7, te esperamos abajo. –_Y se escucharon sus pasos alejarse…_

**Sakuno…**

¿Habrá sido todo un sueño…? No lo creo, en verdad esos recuerdos vinieron a mí, estoy segura, maldición, me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que pasó la hora demasiado rápido, maldición, no puedo recordar que me dijo esa vez mi abuela… ¿Qué será? Mejor bajo a cenar, me está dando hambre.

-Te estábamos esperando, Sakuno-chan. –_Le dijo Nanako cuando llegó._

- Siéntate ahí- Dijo Nanjiro _señalando un lugar vacio junto a Ryoma. Sakuno se maldecía por dentro pero obedeció de inmediato._

_La cena transcurrió normalmente. Sakuno conversaba con los padres de Ryoma y con Nanako normalmente, fingiendo que se sentía a gusto, aunque tenía unas ganas de voltearle el vaso que estaba bebiendo en la cabeza de Echizen, sentía tanta rabia al recordar la humillación que le causo el día anterior. Y al parecer Ryoma se daba cuenta de esto, ya que constantemente la miraba y cuando la veía poner una expresión de enojo, aunque sea por un segundo sonreía divertidamente_.

-Sakuno, voy a tomar un baño y como nunca lo has usado podemos bañarnos juntas. –_Le dijo Nanako._

-Haii, voy a buscar mis cosas, ¿Me esperas en el baño? –_Dijo Saku._

-Claro. –_Y fue también a buscar sus cosas._

-¿Desde cuándo se tienen tanta confianza? –_Preguntó Nanjiro._

- Serán muy buenas amigas. –_Dijo Rinko_, _con una sonrisa en el rostro._

- Mada mada dane. –_Dijo por lo bajo Ryoma y fue a su cuarto._

_**En el baño, estaban Nanako y Sakuno, totalmente relajadas.**_

-Nanako: ¿Que te hizo el tonto de mi primo?

_Dando un respingo- : _¿Por qué preguntas eso? El no m… -_Comenzaba a decir Sakuno, hasta que fue interrumpida por Nanako._

-Toda la calle escucho cuando Tomoka-san le grito a Ryoma-kun, además se nota en como lo miras, algunas veces con resentimiento, enojo e incluso rabia y otras con tristeza y melancolía.-_Dijo Nanako._

-Es una historia larga… -_Dijo Sakuno desanimada._

-Tenemos tiempo. –_Dijo Nanako._

_Así empezó Sakuno a contarle toda la historia a su nueva amiga, sin pasar por alto los más pequeños detalles. Cuando hubo terminado ya se había deshecho de otro cargamento de lágrimas y Nanako le estaba secando el cabello._

-Y yo que pensaba que no me quedaban más lágrimas. –_Dijo Sakuno secándose las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar._

-Las lágrimas siempre estarán, pero no tienes que desperdiciarlas con personas que no te merezcan. _–Dijo Nanako._

-Pero… Ryoma-kun es tu primo… pensé que lo apoyarías. –_Dijo Sakuno._

-Lo apoyo, pero sé que no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo tratar a una linda chica como tú… con todas la que ha estado son de las que se tiran a sus pies para disculparse de no ser lo suficientemente atractivas si lo ven con otra. –_Dijo Nanako._

-Es cierto, debiste ver a esa tal Maya, no tenia dignidad. _–Le dijo Saku._

-¡Si la vi! No entiendo como Ryoma-kun se pudo haber fijado en una cualquiera como ella, aunque cuando ayer llegó con ella colgada al cuello y se dispuso a seguirlo adentro Ryoma le dejó bien claro que no quería nada con ella y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿En verdad hizo eso? –Dijo _una impresionada chica de ojos rubíes._

-Claro que si, Ryoma-kun tenía un humor de perros. Dijo algo como, si me molestan, mueren y se fue a acostar. –_Al escuchar esto, Sakuno comenzó a reír a carcajadas y fue seguida por la prima de Ryoma._

-Me imagino la cara que habrá puesto la zorrita esa. _–_ _Y continuó riendo._

-Yo la vi por la ventana. Quedo parada como una estúpida como 20 minutos frete a la puerta, después gritó: ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, ECHIZEN!, y se fue llorando. –_Le contaba Nanako._

-Mi abuela siempre me dijo que era malo reírse de los problemas de los demás, pero no puedo evitarlo. _–Fue así como gracias a la ayuda de Nanako pudo cambiar su expresión triste a una muy divertida y feliz, aunque igualmente se alivió al recordar que solo faltaba un día para que llegara su mejor amiga a rescatarla. Aunque le cayera bien Nanako, no podía estar tranquila hasta que se alejara lo más posible del estúpido de Ryoma… pero no podía decir que no le alegró el escuchar que Ryoma no quería a Maya… estaba tan confundida._

-Me voy a acostar, Saku-chan, cualquier cosa puedes ir a mi habitación, no pongo seguro, entonces entra nomas. –_Dijo la peli azul._

-Está bien, también me iré a dormir. –_Y salieron juntas del baño._

-Demoraban tanto que ya iba a preguntarles si me podía unir a su baño. _–Dijo Rinko riéndose por lo bajo._

-Lo siento, Rinko-san, es que estábamos hablando. –_Dijo Saku algo avergonzada._

-De mi hijo, ¿No es verdad? –_Al escuchar esto, Sakuno se sonrojó más de lo que cualquier persona se haya sonrojado en su vida, ¿Es que era un libro abierto o algo así?_

-Exacto. –_dijo Nanako._

-C-c-como sabias que…-_tartamudeo Sakuno._

-Cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa, cada vez que mencionaba alguien a Ryoma, tu bajabas la mirada con rabia o cambiabas de tema… además que Osakada-san… -_Empezó Rinko._

-Es verdad, Tomoka gritó demasiado alto. Bueno Rinko-san, Nanako-chan, buenas noches. _–Y se despidió._

-Buenas noches- _Dijeron las dos mujeres Echizen._

_**Mientras Sakuno se dirigía hacia su cuarto iba pensando.**_

**Sakuno…**

Quizá debo llamar a Tomoka y decirle que cancele el plan de escape, todos son muy amables conmigo, especialmente Rinko-san y Nanako-chan, además sé que puedo soportar a Echizen por unos meses hasta mi graduación, además en 3 semanas es el viaje a Osaka y podré despejar mi mente, él quizá me dijo que le gustaba Maya para sacarme celos… pero no puedo perdonarle lo que me hizo, aunque…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron tan rápido como empezaron, más bien, algo los detuvo, la presencia de unos brazos masculino. Se paralizó, sabia de quien eran, pero la abrazaban de tal manera que no la dejaban reaccionar.

-Suéltame. –_Dijo Sakuno. No podía soportar más humillaciones por un tiempo, menos si las provocaba "él" Entonces se tragó todos sus sentimientos y se dejó llevar por la ira. No sabía por qué pero cada vez le molestaba más que se metieran con su orgullo._

-Tranquila, solo quería ver como reaccionabas, aunque a decir verdad no me esperaba esto, ¿acaso es que no quieres mi amable compañía? –_Dijo irónicamente Ryoma._

-Exacto, me alegra que entiendas tan rápido. Lo que yo quiero es estar cuanto más lejos de ti pueda. Traducción, **no te me acerques. –**_se soltó fácilmente del agarré de su captor, ya que se encontraba paralizado por el repentino cambio de personalidad de su presa, y antes de entrar a su habitación dijo. -_Mada mada dane, Echizen Ryoma.

_Después de un par de segundos, cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo habían rechazado, se dijo a sí mismo. -_Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki._-y se fue a su habitación._

_Apenas Sakuno cerró la puerta, finas y cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Nanako tenía razón, las lágrimas siempre van a estar, solo que ella las gastaba con quien menos se las merecía._

_Después de secar sus lágrimas, fue a buscar su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía 18 llamadas perdidas, todas de un mismo número que aunque no tenía registrado se le hacía familiar. De pronto ese número llamó una vez más, solo que esta vez contestó._

- Aló, ¿Quién es? –_Dijo Saku._

-¡POR QUÉ NO CONTESTABAS TU TELÉFONO! –_Le pregunto a grito una voz familiar._

-Kintarou… es que estaba bañándome_. –Dijo Sakuno, sonrojándose._

- Hablé con Tomoka, soy parte del plan de escape, pero por algo que pasó tiene que ser hoy. _–Dijo rápidamente Kintarou._

-¿Qué pasó? –_Preguntó Sakuno confundida._

-Te lo cuento más tarde, pero misma hora, solo que hoy… dime, te quedas o vienes con nosotros. –_Ni siquiera tenían que preguntarle, después de su charla con Ryoma le quedo más que claro._

- A las 2, estaré lista, adiós. _–Se despidió Saku._

- Adiós.-_Le respondió el peli rojo._

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo que preguntarles algo… es que tengo dos opciones para el prox capitulo. La primera es uno cortito en que digan pensamientos y cosas así antes de que sean las dos… como lo tengo listo lo pondría mañana y la prox semana pongo una continuación normal. La segunda es resumir un poco más esa parte y subo un cap normal la prox semana. ¿Qué prefieren?<strong>

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y no cuesta nada demostrarlo mediante un comentario n.n, en verdad cuando los leo me motivan a escribir y la historia sale sola.**


	6. Capitulo 6:La calma antes de la tormenta

Otro nuevo cap. espero que les guste. Este va dedicado a todas mis lectoras, ojalá les guste la historia n.n

Prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero la historia sí.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: La calma antes de la Tormenta.<p>

_La calma antes de la tormenta… Se podría decir que esas palabras identificaban perfectamente la sensación que embargaban a una joven que estaba recostada sobre su temporal cama. Su cabello rojizo caía libre por su espalda y sus mejillas mostraban los caminos que habían recorrido tantas lágrimas en las últimas horas. Se sentía intranquila, incomoda, triste… hace breves minutos le habían anunciado que ese mismo día partiría de la casa en la que se suponía que pasaría un par de meses, aunque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el plan, tenía que alejarse pronto de ese lugar o terminaría afectando su salud, claro que no la física… si no la emocional. Aun amaba demasiado a Ryoma como para poder soportar su presencia… él la hirió mucho, se burló de ella. ¿Es que estaba destinada a llorar y sufrir porque ese hombre no le corresponde el amor? ¿O acaso tenía que correr sin mirar atrás y comenzar una nueva vida? Seguramente la respuesta a esas preguntas no llegaría fácilmente… suponiendo que llegarían._

_Aun faltaban un par de horas para que la "tormenta" que prometía mejorar su vida, se pusiera en acción. Pero no podía seguir esperando, tenía que salir, escapar, correr, olvidarlo todo, __**ahora**__… Tanto silencio, tanta paz, tanta calma, todo eso la asfixiaba. Intento dormir, caminar, beber agua… nada. Nada la podía calmar. Tenía la sensación de que no debía que dejar esa casa, que tenía que quedarse y afrontar la realidad, pero estaba segura de que su corazón no lo soportaría. De pronto un recuerdo la asaltó, no tan antiguos como los otros, pero tan olvidado como ellos. Era del día en que conoció al chico que le causaba tanto sufrimiento… Si no se hubiera subido en el metro ese día… Si tan solo su abuela la hubiera llevado en auto, aunque claro, no tenían uno… Aunque, lo habría visto en Seigaku… _

**Sakuno…**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que conocer a Echizen Ryoma? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? ¿Por qué cada vez que hablo con el comienzo a tartamudear? Y ¿Por qué estoy llorando ahora? ¿Tengo que seguir eternamente desperdiciando mis lágrimas con sujetos como él?… mejo dicho, desperdiciar mis lágrimas **con él.** Aunque me diga mil veces a mi misma que lo odio, aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, lo sigo amando. No puedo hacer nada. Lo hecho de mi corazón pero se rehúsa a salir de él… Solo quiere hacerme sufrir, eso es todo. Por qué está claro que no le importo, lo único que quiere es jugar con migo y mis sentimientos.

¿Por qué, Ryoma, tuviste que robarme el corazón…? No me quieres, pero me confundes tanto, me ilusiono con facilidad ¿No lo sabías? Pero que digo, claro que no… que te va a importar a ti aparte de tener tu raqueta, pelota, una ponta y una mujer fácil… Nada de sentimientos, ¿Verdad? Desperdicio mi tiempo y sentimientos contigo… pero no puedo olvidarte… No puedo…

_**Y calló dormida sobre la cama, aun dormida y con el reloj despertador puesto a las 1:30 am.**_

_**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ryoma.**_

_Había una extraña tensión en el aire. Algo iba a pasar, de eso no hay duda, pero ¿Qué iba a pasar? La impotencia que siempre lo embargaba cuando no sabía algo, se encontraba presente._

**Ryoma…**

Maldito viejo… obligarme a ir a clase, ya termine con todo en América y ahora a puro perder el tiempo en Seigaku. Al menos podré alejarme de ese pervertido.

Ryuzaki, Bakaa… Mada mada dane, y ¿Para qué pienso en esa niña? Me siento como un verdadero tonto… ¿Que quiere estar más lejos de mí? ¿Qué me aleje? Claaaaaro, si hace poco se arrastraba a mis pies y me viene con esa. Ella es la tonta, no yo… Ahhh por eso es malo fijarse en chicas com… ¿Qué? ¿Yo fijarme en una niña tonta y mimada?… Mada mada dane, Echizen.

_**Puso su alarma a las 7:30 am y trató de dormir, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento y no lograba conciliar el sueño.**_

_**Una hora más tarde, a las 1 am, en el departamento de Kintarou**_

-Tomo-chan ¿Y si nos acusan de secuestro?- _dijo Ann muy preocupada._

-Simplemente le contamos de nuestro plan de escape._-le contestó esta sin darle mayor importancia._

-Claro, y dejamos en vergüenza a Saku frente a Ryoma.- _dijo con ironía Ann. ¿Es que nunca aprendes? pensó Ann._

-Yo les digo que es mi novia y quería estar con ella. –_dijo el pelirrojo._

-¿No será ese tu sueño secreto, Kintarou-kun? –_Dijo Tomoka mientras se reía por lo bajo, seguida por su amiga._

-Solo decía… y no me llames "Kintarou-kun" –sonrojándose un poco.

Entonces te llamaré Kinta-chan. –dijo Tomoka. A esto Kintarou simplemente se volteó y fingió no haber escuchado nada

-Mejor pensar que todo saldrá bien… -Dijo una desanimada Ann.

-Tomoka: Tienes razón, además, mis planes son…

-CASI perfectos- dijeron Ann y Kintarou a la vez, poniendo énfasis en casi.

_**En el cuarto de Sakuno…**_

_Que es esto… todo esta tan negro, no veo nada. No puedo escuchar y tampoco siento como que respirara… Estoy tan sola, tengo miedo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. –ALGUIEEN, POR FAVOR RESPONDANME.- Nada… la soledad cada vez era mayor… desesperante. De pronto apareció algo, una luz, pequeña, pero esperanzadora. –AYUDAAA, POR FAVOR, AYUDENMEEE.- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?- Dice una desconocida voz, proveniente de una fémina.- ¿Quién eres?- respondió la joven de mirada carmín. –Tú me conoces, mi niña, aunque eras muy pequeña.- responde la misteriosa voz. –NO ES VERDAD, ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE ESCUCHO TU VOZ.- estaba comenzando a llorar, quería encontrar a la dueña de esa dulce voz. – No te asustes, yo soy tú…_

_**RIING-RINNG RIING-RIING**_

- Eh? _– ¿Todo fue un sueño? Pensó Sakuno mientras se restregaba los ojos. Miró hacia el despertador, que marcaban las 1:30… lo apagó de inmediato, ya que no quería despertar a nadie en la casa, aunque, en una habitación cercana a esa, una mirada ámbar brillaba en la oscuridad._

_**En la habitación de Ryoma.**_

Un despertador… ¿Me tengo que levantar?- _Pensó Ryoma. Se removió perezosamente en la cama._

-Está demasiado oscuro como para que sea de mañana, ¿Acaso hay eclipse o algo así? Maldito viejo pervertido, ¡Me vengaré! -_ y cuando se dispuso a levantarse de su cama vio su reloj y notó que solo marcaba las 1:40 am._

-¡Quien es tan tonto como para poner la alarma a esta hora!-_ dijo volviendo a recostarse, de pronto sonrió y dijo- _Ryuzaki, bakaa.- _y se durmió al instante._

_**15 MINUTOS DESPUES**_

_-_Maldición, ¿por qué no llega Tomo-chan?... Ya abrí la puerta y dejé todo en la entrada… _-bostezando- _Tengo sueeeño_ –Dijo Sakuno. _

_Apenas llegue a casa de Tomoka me acostaré, mañana no pienso ir al instituto. Hace un rato me llamó Ann y dijo que apenas llegara el auto tenía que salir… ¿Qué pasaría si Rinko-san o Nanako-san me vieran escapando? Han sido tan buenas conmigo… -Pensó Sakuno._

_**4 MINUTOS DESPUES**_

**-**Ohh, me llegó un mensaje de Kintarou em, dice… Saku, sal afuera con todas tu cosas ¡Rápido! Parece que los padres de Echizen se despertaron por el auto.-_A cada palabra que leía Saku se iba desanimando, ¿es que todo le tenía que salir mal?_- Te esperamos en la entrada. Por órdenes de Tomoka no se puede suspender el plan. –_Y terminó de leer el mensaje._

**1…2…3…** ¡Por qué a miii!- _Pensó Sakuno y después corrió con sus cosas hacia fuera._

_**Entonces la calma y la paz dieron paso rápidamente a la tormenta…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado, este mini cap. es como una conexión para lo que sigue. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me he esforzado para que quede decente. Sé que fue muy lento el cap, estuve a punto de no subirlo porque no se me ocurría nada, pero en clase de inglés llegó la inspiración, en resumen me perdí de un repaso para la prueba O.o pero valió la pena n.n<strong>

**Al escribir esta historia me han costado 2 cosas: la primera es no poner vocablos Chilenos x) es que tenemos aquí una manera tan singular para hablar xz o sea, otra manera de decir que inventamos palabras :$ y segundo es no decir insolencias, es que… a no sé, intentaré que no se me escapen.**

**GRACIAS a todas la que han comentado y leído mi fic :)**

**¡Dejar reviews no cuesta nada, y me motivan para escribir :D!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Viaje a Kioto

Otro cap n.n este me costó más que los otros para escribirlo :S la historia no fluía normalmente u.u pero lo terminé ;D ojalá les guste.

Este se lo dedico a Saulo y Shenfer :D amigos como ustedes no hay más.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Viaje a Kioto.<p>

_**Flash Back.**_

_**(10 minutos atrás, en el auto de Ann camino a la casa Echizen)**_

-Apúrate, Kinta-chan, vamos a llegar tarde y Saku va a pensar que lo olvidamos. –_Dijo la morena. Al parecer le había quedado gustando el apodo que le dio a Kintarou._

-Que no me digas así, y además, como diablos va a creer que lo olvidamos si hace como 20 minutos Ann la llamo diciéndole que estuviera lista. –_respondió el pelirrojo fastidiado. ¿Es que Tomoka solo sabía dar órdenes?_

-Ya sabes cómo es Saku, Kinta-chan, un segundo después de las 2 ya va a creer que la abandonamos y se irá a dormir. –_Dijo Ann. A ella también le gustó el apodo._

-Si no dejan de decirme Kinta-chan doy vuelta aquí y no vamos a buscar a Sakuno –_Dijo Kintarou a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. A la primera oportunidad que se les presentaba a sus 2 amigas, le decían ese maldito apodo._

-¿Y dejaras que Saku se quede con Echizen, Kinta-chan? –_Dijo dramáticamente Tomoka._

-Esto lo hacemos por el bien de Saku, nunca pensé que eras así, Kinta-chan, solo te preocupas por ti, sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. –_Dijo Ann como si se sintiera decepcionada de Kintarou._

(Con una venita marcada en la sien)-Esta bien, vamos a buscar a Saku, después, las mato. –_dijo Kintarou a punto de golpearlas._

-¿Tú, matarnos? No me hagas reír. –_dijo sarcásticamente Tomoka. Su nuevo pasatiempo era fastidiar a Kintarou._

-Serás… -_Empezó el pelirrojo._

-¡FRENA, YA LLEGAMOS! –_Gritó Ann. Kintarou alcanzó a frenar pero de una manera que causo tanto ruido que despertó a toda la calle._

-Maldición… Kintarou, mándale un mensaje a Saku, tiene que salir rápido o nos atraparan, y por ningún motivo se cancela mi plan. _–Dijo Tomoka muy alterada._

-Está bien. _–Dijo mientras escribía el mensaje._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**En la habitación de la pareja Echizen.**_

-¿Qué fue eso? –_Dijo muy nerviosa Rinko parándose a prender la luz._ –Sakuno_…-dijo por lo bajo._

-¿Qué tiene que ver la chica con esto? Cualquiera puede haber frenado mal…

-¡No entiendes! Seguramente está intentando escapar. Los del frenazo deben ser los que vinieron a buscarla. Le prometí a su abuela que la cuidaríamos, no la podemos dejar ir sin que haya terminado el instituto. ¡Lo prometimos!- _Dijo mientras se ponía unos jeans que encontró, una chaqueta que era de Nanjiro y se calzaba sus zapatos deportivos._

-Maldición, no la podemos dejar ir, puede ser peligroso para ella. –_Dijo levantándose de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con lo primero que veía._

-¿Peligroso? –_Dijo nerviosa Rinko. Ella pensaba que por algo moral no podían dejarla ir sin antes haberse contactado con su abuela, pero ahora su marido decía que era peligroso… ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaba Nanjiro?_

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, después te cuento todo. –_Dijo él samurái. "Es hora de que no le tenga secretos a Rinko, ella necesita saber"_

-Haii- _dijo Rinko mientras se precipitaba hacia la salida._

_**Al mismo tiempo, Sakuno corría con todas su cosas hacia la salida.**_

Maldición, no pensé que el ruido de antes había sido porque Tomo-chan, Kintarou-kun y Ann-chan habían llegado.-_Pensó Saku mientras salía de la casa. En eso se le enganchó uno de sus bolsos en la esquina de una mesa. _– ¿Es que todo lo malo me sucede a mi?_ –Dijo Sakuno._

-¡Sakuno-chaaaan! Espera por favor, podemos resolver esto pero no te vayas. _–Se escuchó la voz de Rinko desde otra habitación._

-Gomen, Rinko-san, pero me tengo que ir. –_Dijo Saku lo suficientemente alto como para que Rinko escuchara. Cogió la maleta que tenía en la puerta y cuando se disponía a dejar la casa, escucho otra voz gritar su nombre. Al parecer Rinko-san y Nanjiro-san no eran los únicos que se habían despertado._

-¡Saku-chan por favor no te vayas aun! –_Gritó Nanako, pero nada le importaba a Sakuno, tenía que irse, bueno, creía que nada le importaba, pero apenas escucho otra voz, una que conocía muy bien, gritar su nombre, paró en seco, aunque estaba justo al lado del auto._

-Ryuzaki, ¿Acaso escapas de mí? –_dijo Ryoma desde la puerta de la casa, con su usual tono prepotente, tratando de provocar a Sakuno._

-Ryoma, no le hables así a Sakuno-san. –_dijo Nanjiro en tono de reproche, pero poco o nada le importó a este ya que no le respondió._

-Ryoma-kun, no escapo de ti, escapo de aquí, me tengo que ir. –_dijo sin voltearse. Ann, Tomoka y Kintarou la miraban en silencio, con la puerta abierta. Sakuno no daba señales de querer entrar al auto._

-Quédate. _–Esa única palabra dicha por Ryoma causó que el pulso de Sakuno subiera hasta las nubes. Quedo totalmente paralizada, no tenía ni idea si sus oídos la estaban engañando o había escuchado bien… una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha, pero fue rápidamente disimulada con una sonrisa y Sakuno se dispuso a entrar al auto._

-¿No me escuchaste, Ryuzaki? Te dije que te quedes, entra ya… Quiero dormir. –_Dijo Ryoma, tan arrogante como siempre._

**Sakuno…**

¿Por qué no me puedo mover? No me importa ni en lo más mínimo que Ryoma-kun me haya dicho que me quede… Sii, solo lo dice para poder fastidiarme más. Tengo que irme ahora, o sino él me hará sufrir demasiado, no puedo seguir desperdiciando mis lágrimas. Vamos, Ryuzaki Sakuno, mueve tu trasero y entra al auto.

**Ryoma…**

Maldita sea, por algún motivo cuando escuche que Ryuzaki se iba me levanté y vine a detenerla… pero ¿Para qué? Es una niñita que llora por todo, depende de los demás y no sabe hacer nada bien. Mejor le digo que se vaya y me voy a dormir, sii, eso haré… ¿Qué pasa? No me salen las palabras, quiero decir vete, y digo quédate… Mejor me callo. Todo habría sido mejor si nunca la hubiera conocido, lo único que hace es fastidiarme.

**Kintarou…**

Vamos, Saku, entra al auto, no te quedes aquí, ven conmigo, nunca te dejaré sola…

-Por la… ¿Sakuno vas a entrar o no? Decídete rápido –_Fue Tomoka la que rompió el silencio… no era muy paciente._

-Gomen. –_dijo_ _Sakuno. Ann, Tomoka y Kintarou quedaron paralizados._ –Ryoma-kun, adiós, espero no volver a verte, así no te molestaré. –_luego se volteó y sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa llena de tristeza, que dejó confundidos a todos los Echizen, hasta a Ryoma. Después entró al auto, ayudada por Kintarou y se fueron._

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki. –_dijo Ryoma más para si mismo, antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa. Una parte de él se sentía aliviado por la partida de Sakuno, pero la otra… Ni él mismo sabía que sentía esa otra parte._

-Tenemos que traerla nuevamente, no es bueno que esté sola. Rinko, vamos a la habitación, tengo que hablar contigo. –_dijo el samurái mientras entraba a la casa, seguido por su esposa._

-Sakuno-chan, gomenasai. –_dijo muy triste Nanako._-No pude ayudarte. –_Aunque hace pocas horas había conocido a Sakuno, se había encariñado profundamente de ella, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo._

_**En el auto…**_

-En verdad creí que te quedarías ahí, me asustaste, bakaa. –_dijo Kintarou dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Sakuno. Ahora Ann venía al volante._

-Lo siento, pero nunca pensé que todos querrían que me quede, me dio mucha pena escucharlos. –_dijo Saku._

-No estás siendo sincera… Te costo decidirte porque Ryoma había salido también. –_le dijo Tomoka, que la estaba abrazando de una forma muy protectora._

-Tienes razón… (_Bostezando_) pero ya todo terminó… -_y se quedó dormida._

-No sé porque pero tengo la impresión de que todo está empezando._-Dijo muy seriamente Ann._

-Entonces no soy la única. –_dijo la morena._

-Yo pienso igual, aunque me gustaría estar equivocado… -_dijo el pelirrojo._

_**En la habitación de Nanjiro y Rinko.**_

-¿Me dirás que sucede o no? –_dijo Rinko. Su marido llevaba más de 5 minutos sin decir palabra alguna._

-¿Sabes algo de los padres de Sakuno-chan? –_le preguntó Nanjiro a Rinko, rompiendo su silencio._

-No, nada. –_respondió esta._

-Entonces esta va a ser una noche muy larga…_-dijo el samurái, acomodándose en la cama para comenzar a hablar._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Hace ya un par de horas había amanecido, y una chica de cabellos rojizos continuaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de su mejor amiga. Tomoka ya se había levantado y en este momento se encontraba hablando con su novio por teléfono._

-¿Ryoma fue al instituto? –_dijo una escéptica Tomoka._

_-_Siii Tomoka… es la 3° vez que te lo digo. Dijo que era una manera de alejarse de su padre sin tener que vivir en un departamento… aunque no sonaba muy convincente. _–Respondió el chico con ahora 8 años de experiencia en el tenis, aunque ya no decía eso a cada momento. Horio había crecido mucho y madurado… algo. Aunque en el tenis ahora era uno de los mejores, raro ¿No creen?_

-Pero como lo haremos con Saku… la sacamos de esa casa para que se alejara de Ryoma y ahora lo tendrá que ver en el instituto… -_dijo Tomoka. Le enojaba que sus planes salieran mal._

_-_Es muy diferente vivir con alguien a ir al mismo instituto._ –le respondió su novio. – _Además van en distintas clases, el va conmigo en la clase C, tu y Saku van en la A.

-Sii, parece que Saku-chan se despertó, iré a verla, adiós bebé, cuídate. –_dijo Tomoka con cariño._

-Tú también, bye-bye. –_Y se cortó la llamada._

-Tomo-chan, ¿Qué hora es? –_pregunto somnolienta Sakuno, saliendo de la cama._

-Son las 12:30 pm. –_respondió la morena yendo hacia su habitación para ver a Saku._

-Que tarde… pero tenía taaaanto sueño. –_dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos._

-Saku, Ryoma está yendo a Seigaku. –_dijo sin rodeos Tomoka._

-¡QUEE! –_dijo muy sorprendida Sakuno._

-Está en una clase diferente. No te preocupes, además ahí estaré yo para cuidarte. No volverás a esa casa si no quieres. –_dijo la morena._

-¿Y por qué querría hacerlo? –_dijo Saku._

-No lo sé… no lo sé. –_dijo Tomoka tratando de esquivar la pregunta. A esta respuesta Saku hizo una mueca de disgusto… no le gustaba que su amiga evitara alguna pregunta._

-Voy a ducharme, iré a clase en la tarde para poder ir después a las prácticas de tenis… me ayudará a despejar la mente. –_dijo la peli rojiza._

-Como quieras. Yo tengo que comprarme un traje deportivo, así que faltaré en la tarde… y sí Ryoma trata de llevarte de vuelta a su casa, no dejes que te obligue. No eres una niña. Además pronto tu abuela se pondrá en contacto contigo, deberás contarle todo. –_dijo la morena._

-Haii. –_dijo Saku sonriéndole a su amiga._

_**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**  
><em>

_La práctica de tenis femenino ya había terminado hace unos 15 minutos, pero una chica de mirada carmesí continuaba practicando. No pensaba apurarse en llegar a casa, además sabía que su amiga no llegaría aun a su casa. Iba a comprarse un traje deportivo. Pensándolo bien, Saku también necesitaba otro traje, la falda del suyo le quedaba corta y se le veían las piernas más de lo necesario. Pero estaba tan ensimismada en su juego que no se dio cuenta de que hace un rato una mirada gatuna no se despegaba de ella._

-Tienes que doblar un poco más las rodillas, y no tanto los codos. –_dijo su observante. Saku se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta que era observada, pero fingió indiferencia._

-Imagino que no piensas decirme que vuelva a tu casa, Ryoma-kun. –_dijo Sakuno, algo sonrojada. "Ryoma me estaba viendo… estúpida falda, ¿No podías ser un poco más larga? Mañana mismo me voy a comprar un traje deportivo." –pensó la chica._

-¿Para qué haría eso? –_respondió Ryoma._

-¿Tendría que saberlo? Eres tan impredecible. –_dijo Sakuno mientras se volteaba a mirarlo. Su reacción al verlo fue la misma que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio, se sonrojó, su pulso se aceleró y estaba segura de que si hablaba se pondría a tartamudear. Para tratar de disimular esto, agacho la mirada y se volteó de nuevo para seguir practicando._

-Ahora doblas mucho las rodillas, y te queda muy corta la falda. –_dijo tranquilamente el hombre de mirada ámbar, porque ahora era un hombre, no el muchachito que Sakuno conoció ese día en el metro._

-Es que… no eh tenido tiempo de comprarme una falda… -_dijo sonrojándose, tratando de estirar un poco la falda con sus manos._

-Eso no quita el hecho de que doblas demasiado las rodillas. –_Le respondió Ryoma._

-¿¡Entonces como se hace! –_dijo Sakuno algo irritada._

_Ryoma entro a las canchas de tenis, agarró la cintura de Sakuno y la dejó en la posición adecuada, todo esto sacando un gran sonrojo en la chica de cabello rojizo._

-Así está perfecto. –_dijo Ryoma, observando a Sakuno._

-Uhm, gracias, creo… -_ dijo la chica, algo aturdida._

_-_Mada mada dane- _típica frase de Ryoma._

-¿Por qué estabas mirándome? –_preguntó desconfiada Saku._

-No tenía nada que hacer… -_dijo el peli verde apartando la mirada._

-Como digas. –_y continuó haciendo saques._

-Si giras un poco tu codo al pegarle a la pelota, será más preciso y potente.

-…- _Saku no dijo nada, solo quedó mirándolo por un momento. "Te mostraré que tan buena soy ahora" pensó maliciosamente._ _Entonces hizo su saque especial. Le pegó a la pelota dándole un leve efecto, ya que parecía como que la pelota iba a llegar justo a la cara del imaginario contrincante, pero daba un giro y quedaba a exactamente a 1 centímetro de la esquina. – ¿_Qué tal?

-No está mal, pero no es perfecto, aun te falta pulirlo... –_empezó Ryoma._

-Lo sé, lo sé… aun me falta mucho, ¿Cierto? –_dijo Sakuno con una leve sonrisa._

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa? –_dijo el peli verde cambiando abruptamente de tema. Aparto su mirada hacia un costado y se quedo esperando una respuesta. Sakuno quedo algo confundida por tan repentina pregunta, pero no dudó en responder._

-Tenía que salir de ahí… solo por eso. –_dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz, pero Ryoma no lo percibió._

-Que egoísta. –_dijo Ryoma y se dirigió a la salida._

**Sakuno…**

_¿Egoísta? ¿Y por qué de repente dice que soy egoísta? Maldito Ryoma… no tienes derecho a decirme egoísta, si tu solo piensas en ti mismo. Es obvio que la razón por la que me fui de esa casa era él, pero aun así nunca se lo diría en voz alta. Egoísta… ¿Por qué egoísta entre tantos insultos, mucho más hirientes que ese? Tengo que preguntarle._

-¡Ryooooooma-kuun, espérame! –_gritó Sakuno y comenzó a correr hacia Ryoma, que por supuesto, no se detuvo, ya sea porque no le importaba o porque su inmenso orgullo se lo impedía. Cuando lo alcanzó le agarró el brazo y dijo. - _¿Por qué egoísta?

-¿Ehh? –_dijo clavando sus orbes ámbares en los carmesí de la chica, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, pero su determinación no flaqueó._

-Antes me dijiste que era egoísta, pero por qué egoísta si existen tantos insultos para elegir. –_dijo un poco enojada Sakuno._

-Ahh, eso. Es que mi madre y Nanako están tristes… mi padre a estado algo raro, en la mañana me dijo que tenía que convencerte para que fueras a hablar con él, aunque no me interesa. –_dijo Ryoma y después se fue._

-Humm, así que soy egoísta. –_dijo en voz baja Sakuno, cuando se encontraba sola.- _No lo sabía…

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde. Momoshiro, Inui, Eiji, Oishi y Fuji estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas en su local favorito._

-¿Como te está yendo con tus estudios, Eiji? –_pregunto Oishi._

-Maaaal, me dijeron que si no aprobaba el próximo examen nunca sería Ingeniero… -_dijo el pelirrojo al borde del llanto._

-Yo no te imagino como un ingeniero, Eiji. –_dijo Fuji con su habitual sonrisa misteriosa._

-No seas malo Fuji -_dijo el pelirrojo._

-Aunque yo también creo lo mismo…- _dijo Momo antes de echarse una hamburguesa entera a la boca._

-Pues a ti no te veo como un arquitecto. –_dijo Eiji haciendo un puchero muy infantil._

-Hay un 90% de probabilidades de que sus padres lo hayan obligado. –_dijo Inui, escribiendo en su libreta. ¿Qué cosa? Eso nadie lo sabe._

-¿Y el otro 10%? –_preguntó Oishi._

-Un 9% es de que quería impresionar a la hermana de Tachibana, el otro 1% es de que le interesaba la carrera y la escogió por elección propia. –_dijo Inui._

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi… por lo menos no tengo peligro de reprobar… aun. –_dijo Momo pensando en sus calificaciones, y poniendo una cara nada positiva._

-Y a ti Inui, como van tus calificaciones, si mal no recuerdo entraste a medicina. –_dijo Fuji._

-Perfectamente. Hay 100% de probabilidades de que sea el mejor de la clase a fin de año. Hablando de ti, Fuji, estas muy bien rankeado a nivel nacional en el tenis, y vas por un campeonato mundial, y Oishi es uno de los más prometedores futuros abogados de la generación ¿Me equivoco? –_dijo Inui. Sus datos siempre dejaban atónitos a todos los que lo escuchaban._

-¿Acaso eso es posible? –_pregunto un escéptico Momo._

-Hay 100% de probabilidades de que los datos de Inui sean perfectos. –_dijo Eiji imitando a Inui._

-Y 0% de que a alguien en la tierra le guste su jugo. –_dijo Momo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

-A mí me gusta su jugo.- _dijo Fuji._

-Das miedo. –_dijo Eiji con escalofríos por recordar el sabor de ese jugo._

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué piensan de Echizen? –_dijo de pronto Oishi._

-Creo que su personalidad no ha cambiado absolutamente nada, solo que ahora no es un niño. –_dijo Momo._

-Pero hizo llorar a Saku. –_decía de pronto triste Eiji._

-Hay 70% de probabilidades de que Sakuno sea demasiado sensible, y 100% de que Tomoka sea muy exagerada. –_decía Inui, siempre utilizando sus datos._

-Todos sabemos eso… pero creo que Echizen siente algo por la chica. –_dijo Fuji._

-En verdad hay un 39% de probabilidades de que eso sea cierto, pero no tengo como probarlo. –_decía frustrado Inui._

-En caso de que le guste Sakuno-chan, seguramente su enorme orgullo le haga alejarse de ella. –_dijo Momo._

-En eso tienes razón. _–le dijo Oishi a Momo._

_Después de terminar de comer, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron (ese día le tocaba a Momo pagar… que mala suerte que se acordó después de haber hecho una competencia de "quien podía comer más hamburguesas" con Eiji. Después de haber pagado lo único que decía era: no vuelvo a venir con Eiji, no vuelvo a venir con Eiji…)_

_**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**  
><em>

-¡Hablaste con Echizen y el único insulto que se le ocurrió fue "Egoísta"! –_decía histérica Tomoka. Ya eran las 9 de la noche y como recién había vuelto la morena, Sakuno le estaba informando de su encuentro con Ryoma._

-¡Que sii! Es como la cuarta vez que te lo digo Tomo-chan, pero déjame terminar. Me dijo egoísta porque su madre y su prima estaban tristes… aunque nunca pensé que fuera tan considerado, además que apenas las conocía, no podían estar tan mal. Seguro que lo dijo para fastidiarme, no me puedo preocupar por cada cosa que me diga. –_dijo la peli rojiza con decisión en su voz._

-Como cambió mi Ryoma-sama…-_dijo algo melancólica Tomoka._

-Yo creo que siempre fue así, solo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta. –_dijo Sakuno._

-Quizás… pero más importante, mañana te quedas con Ann. Mi mamá ya me empezó a hacer preguntas de por qué te quedas aquí, claro que le dije que era porque te preparaban la habitación. –_una de las cosas que mejor se la daba a la morena era mentir._

-Tomo-chan, no te había dicho, me llamó Ayame-chan preguntándome por qué había faltado y me dijo que el viaje a Kioto se adelantó para mañana. –_dijo Sakuno muy feliz. Llevaba meses esperando este viaje._

-¡QUEEEE! Imposible, no tengo que ponerme, no tengo un traje de baño adecuado, no he hecho mi bolso, no me compré un bolso, no tengo suficiente bronceador… ¡QUE VOY A HACEER, SAKUNO! –_gritó Tomoka agarrando por los hombros a la peli rojiza. Para ella todo tenía que ser perfecto, y a Sakuno le asustó que el cambio repentino afectara la salud mental de su amiga._

-Tomo-chan, cálmate, si compramos ropa para el viaje, la semana pasada, ¿No recuerdas? Siempre nos preparamos con mucha antelación para estas cosas. –_tratando de calmar a su amiga. La verdad a Sakuno no le importaba mucho el tema de la moda y de cómo se veía, pero sabía que si no llevaba a Tomoka a comprar con antelación, esta la tendría con los nervios de punta comprando las cosas a última hora._

-Cierto. ¿Me compré un traje de baño de dos piezas o de una? –_preguntó Tomoka._

-De dos. –_respondió Sakuno._

-¿Y tú?

-De dos, me obligaste a hacerlo… pero Tomo-chan, ¿Estás bien? ¿En verdad no recuerdas que fuimos de compras…? –_pregunto con miedo de que a su amiga ya hubiera quedado con daño cerebral por tanto gritar._

-Ahhh, ya recuerdo. Mi traje era uno morado, y aun lo tengo en la bolsa. Mejor iré a hacer mi maleta. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Saku. –_dijo Tomoka empezando a buscar sus cosas._

_-_Yo ya hice mi maleta. –_dijo Sakuno mientras señalaba su bolso, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación._

-¡No es juusto! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes, Sakuno? –_dijo Tomoka cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho._

-¡Pero si no habías llegado! Además Ayame-chan me llamó hace solo una hora. –_dijo Sakuno pensando que sería más fácil explicarle todo esto a un gato._

-¿Un gato qué? –_dijo la morena._

-¡YO NO DIJE NADA! –_gritó la peli rojiza antes de salir corriendo de la habitación._

-NO PUEDES ENGAÑARME.-_gritó Tomoka, saliendo a la siga de su amiga._

_**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**  
><em>

_Ya estaba amaneciendo, el reloj marcaba las 6 en punto y poco a poco los habitantes de Tokio empezaban a despertar y ponerse en movimiento, pero desde hace ya un par de horas que los estudiantes de último año en Seigaku estaban preparando los últimos detalles para su viaje escolar. Solo faltaba media hora para que los buses partieran, y en cierta casa había dos chicas al borde de la histeria._

-¡Tomo-chan, tenemos que irnos ahora! –_decía Sakuno calzándose las zapatillas. Su despertador no había sonado, y como se quedaron dormidas ahora estaban a punto de llegar tarde._

-Pero no me he maquillado aun. –_decía Tomoka._

-¡Eso no me importa, solo date prisa, te puedes maquillar cuando estemos arriba del bus! – _gritaba Sakuno._

-Pero… -_dijo la morena._

-¡Pero nada! Solo vámonos ahora. –_dijo Sakuno Tomando la mano de su amiga y comenzando a correr hacia Seigaku, pero se tuvieron que devolver porque se le quedaron los bolsos. Después se pusieron en marcha con todos sus bolsos, empujando a cualquier persona inocente que se ponía en su camino._

-Corre Sakuno, no podemos perdernos este viaje, llevamos meses esperándolo. –_dijo Tomoka. Y tenían todo planeado, desde a que tiendas irían hasta los templos que visitarían._

-¡Yo voy adelante tuyo, corre más rápido tú! –_le gritó Sakuno._

-No llegaremos… ¡Sal de mi camino! –_le gritó a un niño pequeño que por mala suerte de él estaba en su camino._

-¿Crees que Ryoma-kun vaya al viaje? –_preguntó Sakuno sin parar de correr. _

-No tengo ni idea, aunque él no es del tipo al que le gusta estar con sus amigos. –_dijo la morena._

-Pero Eiji sempai dijo que iba a venir con Momo y Oishi en auto… seguro que lo hacen porque Ryoma les dijo que irían. –_dijo Sakuno._

-Se nos ocurre antes y los hubiéramos llamado para que nos lleven, yo no puedo más. –_dijo Tomoka entre jadeos._

-No te rindas, Tomo-chan, falta poco. –_dijo Sakuno a punto de caer por el cansancio._

-¡AHÍ ESTA SEIGAKU!-_ gritó la morena, atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban esperando a que llegara el autobús._

-Al fin. –_dijo la peli rojiza cayendo al suelo, agotada._

-Ya creíamos que no venían. –_le dijo Horio a Tomoka, antes de saludarla con un breve pero tierno beso._

-Guárdense sus cursilerías para después, llegó el autobús. –_dijo Naomi, una compañera de clases, que últimamente era muy amiga de Sakuno y Tomoka. Ella tiene el cabello negro y la piel muy clara, haciendo un contraste espectacular además de unos hermosos ojos verdes, no por nada su nombre significa "_Ante todo Belleza"

-Naomi-chan, ayúdame a pararme, por favor. –_suplicaba Sakuno desde el suelo, pero fue levantada de repente por unos brazos masculinos que ya conocía muy bien._

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki. –_dijo el peli verde._

-Ryoma-kun, si vas a hacer algo así, tienes que avisar primero, casi me caigo. –_dijo aun tambaleándose, no tenía nada de fuerza en las piernas. Pero a esto Ryoma ni se volteó, solo siguió conversando con unos compañeros de clase suyos._

-Vamos a subir al autobús, Sakuno. –_dijo Naomi sonriendo._

-Haii. –_dijo Sakuno, también sonriendo._

_Cada autobús llevaba a una clase completa, Tomoka iba sentada con Sakuno e iban revisando una revista turística de Kioto._

-Tomo-chan, vayamos al "pabellón dorado" es muy hermoso, está recubierto con láminas de oro. En ese templo guardan las reliquias de Buda. –_decía Sakuno mientras leía la información de ese lugar._

-Sí, pero también quiero ir al templo Ninna-ji, cuando florecen los cerezos se ve tan lindo. –_dijo Tomoka señalando una foto del templo._

-Pero en este tiempo no florecen los cerezos. –_dijo la peli rojiza._

-¡No puede seeer! –_dijo Tomoka._

-¡Mira! Acá sale una casa de té en que te pasan un Kimono y te pintan de geisha. Además tiene uno de los jardines japoneses más hermosos de todo Kioto. –_decía muy emocionada Sakuno._

-Siempre he querido vestirme como una geisha, son tan hermosas… _-dijo soñadoramente la morena._

-Un problema… ¡Es carísimo!-_dijo Sakuno abriendo demasiado los ojos mientras señalaba el precio que aparecía._

-¡No me importa! ¡NADIE ME QUITARÁ EL SUEÑO DE SER GEISHA POR UN DIA! –_gritó Tomoka, captando la atención de todos los pasajeros en el bus._

-¿Tomoka quiere ser puta? –_dijo Mitsuo, un chico de pelo castaño claro que esta en el equipo de basquetball y disfruta de molestar a todos._

-¡Pues que me dé su tarjeta! – _respondió Akio, un pelirrojo que nunca se quedaba quieto._

-Para su información las geishas no son prostitutas, son artistas y no venden sus cuerpos, si no sus talentos. –_dijo Sakuno calmadamente mientras seguía ojeando la revista con Tomoka._

-Bueno, bueno, pero tú también vas a vestirte de geisha, o no Saku-chan. –_dijo Mitsuo. Desde hace tiempo que este estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakuno, o por lo menos eso le decía a todo el mundo._

-Claro que sí, ¿O crees que me quedaría mal el kimono, Mitsuo-kun?-_dijo inocentemente la peli rojiza, sacando un leve sonrojo en el chico, quien se volvió a sentar en su asiento (estaba parado)._

-Mira Sakuno, antes de ir a ese salón de té, podemos ir a al barrio "Pontocho", muchas geishas de antes eran de ahí. –_dijo la morena._

-¿Y a que restaurant iremos? –_dijo Sakuno._

_Y así continuo su viaje, que aunque era de varias horas, se pasó rápido por las constantes bromas de sus compañeros de clase, un par de siestas y buena música. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban a menos de diez minutos de llegar a su destino, el hotel donde se alojarían._

-Tomo-chan, no falta nada para llegar. –_dijo Sakuno estirando los brazos, acababa de despertar de una siesta inducida por música relajante._

-Sí, hace un momento hablé con Momo sempai, ellos llegaron a hace ya un rato y dijo que la clase C había llegado recién.-_le dijo la morena a su amiga._

-Ryoma-kun…-_murmuró Sakuno, sonrojándose un poco._

-No me digas que lo perdonaste tan rápido. –_dijo algo enfadada Tomoka. Ella aun estaba enojada con Ryoma._

-No es eso, solo que recuerdo ayer, seguro habrá estado todo ese rato mirándome las piernas, esa falda me quedaba muy corta. –_dijo Sakuno cubriéndose la cara con las manos_

-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, salgan en orden y sin empujarse. –_dijo su profesora._

_Todos bajaron del autobús, pero no "ordenadamente" como había pedido momentos antes su profesora, aunque ni ella tenía esperanzas de que la obedecieran._

_El hotel al que llegaron era muy lindo, y era de un tradicional estilo japonés, con jardines muy bien cuidados y muy buen servicio._

_Las habitaciones se ocupaban por parejas, y por suerte Sakuno y Tomoka quedaron juntas, claro que lo que menos iban a hacer era quedarse en el hotel._

-Que linda la habitación que nos tocó, Saku. –_dijo la morena._

-Sí, y el baño es muy agradable, creo que hasta nos podemos bañar juntas. –_dijo entrando al baño._

-Claro, démonos un baño ahora mismo para después salir a recorrer. –_dijo Tomoka también entrando al baño._

_**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**  
><em>

_En un lugar de Kioto, un hombre de aspecto dudoso estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono._

-¿Esta aquí, en Kioto?- _dijo el hombre._

-Sí, ya te mandé la foto por correo, asegúrate de que nadie te vea cuando la captures. –_dijo la voz por el teléfono._

-Tengo la foto en mis manos, es muy linda la chica… -_dijo mientras veía la foto de una joven, de aproximadamente 18 años, con el cabello rojizo y la mirada carmesí._

-No le hagas nada, la necesitamos sana y salva. –_respondió la voz y cortó._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdón por terminarlo así tan inconcluso pero no sabía que escribir O.o pero <strong>__**creo**__** que quedó decente n.n ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo, me gustó mucho escribirlo y espero subir rápido el otro cap, aunque tengo un aviso, puede que ahora no pueda actualizar todas las semanas porque empezaré con otro fic RyoSaku, solo que será un universo alterno n.n **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y porfa dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y motivan a escribir.**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Peligro inminente

Otro capítulo :D lo terminé rápido porque todos los días me viene la inspiración (mejor dicho todas las noches, como a las 1 ¬¬ entonces me levanto casi sonámbula en las mañanas, pero amo escribir entonces no importa dormir una hora menos) Va dedicado al L.S.F.B de coyhaique, mi liceo n.n lo amo :*

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: Peligro inminente.<p>

_Ya era el segundo día de su viaje a Kioto y aunque se suponía que "todos debían compartir juntos como clase", cada uno se fue por su lado a recorrer esa magnífica ciudad, llena de patrimonios culturales. Sakuno, Tomoka y Naomi habían llegado al salón de té donde cumplirían su sueño de ser geisha por un día, aunque a decir verdad ese sueño había empezado el día anterior…_

-Que kawaii. –_dijo Tomoka mientras una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años le ayudaba a ponerse un Kimono muy colorido._

-Este sería un modelo que usarían las maiko, son muy llamativos, verdad. –_dijo la mujer._

-Perfecto para Tomoka, no crees, Saku-chan. –_dijo Naomi, ella ya se había colocado un precioso kimono verde agua y ahora le estaban colocando el maquillaje._

-Hecho especialmente para ella. –_dijo Sakuno riendo por lo bajo. A ella ya la habían terminado de vestir y maquillar. Se veía perfecta, con un Kimono rosa claro con detalles y estampados en un tono más oscuro. El maquillaje la hacía ver femenina y madura._

_Al estar las tres arregladas procedieron a participar en la ceremonia del té, sacarse un par de fotos y luego salir y disfrutar del más hermoso jardín japonés que habían visto en su vida._

-Que relajante es estar aquí._-dijo Sakuno mirando hacia el estanque._

-Y es muy hermoso.-_dijo Tomoka suspirando._

-Pero se hace tarde, lo mejor será que volvamos al hotel.-_dijo Naomi, seguida por una exclamación de disgusto de parte de sus dos amigas._

-Pero Naomi-chan… no vamos a tener nunca otra oportunidad como esta (a menos de que estés dispuesta a pagar de nuevo… eso no pasará)-_dijo Tomoka haciendo un puchero muy infantil._

-Naomi tiene razón, la que nos va a llegar si volvemos muy tarde.-_dijo Sakuno mirando nuevamente el estanque, que se volvía de todos colores por el atardecer.-_Pero yo tengo que pasar a una librería entonces adelántense.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas muy tarde. –_dijo Tomoka mientras se dirigían a la salida._

-Además el maquillaje empieza a picar. –_dijo Naomi conteniendo las ganas de rascarse._

_Después de haberse quitado los Kimonos, tuvieron que quitarse ese espeso maquillaje blanco que cubría sus rostros. Si no fuera porque había tres ayudantes quizá cuanto se hubieran demorado. En fin, las tres salieron juntas de la tienda y Sakuno se despidió de sus amigas, ya que la librería a la que quería ir quedaba en dirección opuesta. Estaba tan distraída pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado en su día como geisha, que ni se dio cuenta de que la seguían. Su perseguidor al parecer disfrutaba mucho de lo que hacía, ya que en su cara se podía ver una expresión de satisfacción._

_Sakuno entró a la tienda y compró el libro. Era sobre las tradiciones y monumentos de Kioto. Por otra parte su perseguidor la esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada de la tienda, esta vez pensaba hacerse notar y conducir a Saku hacia algún callejón sin salida, para que nadie lo vea llevársela. Lo único que le habían ordenado era discreción y __**no **__**asesinar**__ a la chica, en otras palabras, nadie le había dicho que no podía "divertirse" un poco antes de entregarla._

_Cuando Sakuno Salió de la tienda él comenzó a seguirla de cerca, sin preocuparse de ser descubierto. Sabía perfectamente que en un caso como este, la chica correría antes de gritar. Un grave error para ellas, ya que gritando tenían una pequeña posibilidad de salvarse, pero corriendo, ninguna._

_Sakuno, con lo despistada que era, se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto la seguía. Pensó en gritar, pero no había nadie para ayudarla. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a correr, pero con lo musculoso que se veía ese hombre la alcanzaría en seguida. De pronto su perseguidor aceleró la marcha, le venía pisando los talones. Se puso a correr, sabía que aun así la capturarían pero no había nada más que hacer. Correr, correr, lo único que pensaba era en correr como que no hubiera un mañana. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando unos fuertes brazos masculinos la atraparon desde atrás, le taparon la boca, que sería el único método que le quedaba para que la salvaran. Ahora estaba perdida. Intento luchar contra su captor, pero este poseía una fuerza monstruosa que le impedía moverse. Fue conducida hasta un estrecho callejón, el hombre le tapó la boca con una cinta y la dejó en el piso con brusquedad._

-No se para que te necesitan, mujer, pero yo te deseo, y no me prohibieron poseerte. –_dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba a Sakuno con una mirada lujuriosa. El terror estaba presente en los orbes carmesí de la chica, lo único que quería era ser salvada. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería._

_El hombre comenzó a pasar sus manos por las piernas de Sakuno, causando un estremecimiento de terror, pero fue entendido por su captor como un espasmo de puro deseo. Eso causó más excitación en este, que se dio a notar por un bulto que iba creciendo en su entrepierna. Comenzaron a salir unas delicadas lágrimas de los ojos carmesí de la chica. Esos preciosos orbes parecían dos perfectos rubíes, hermosos, delicados, brillantes, pero con todo el temor y repugnancia del mundo impresos en ellos._

_Ya había dejado de resistirse, tendría que entregarle su virginidad a tan asqueroso hombre, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. La mano pervertida de su captor estaba a punto de llegar hasta su intimidad cuando se separó bruscamente de ella. Mejor dicho algo lo había separado._

_Una silueta, masculina al parecer, por la altura y constitución musculosa, agarró del cuello al agresor de Sakuno y lo sostuvo en el aire, después lo dejó caer estruendosamente al piso. El hombre se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y quedado inconsciente, por lo que no molestaría por un largo tiempo. El héroe de la chica ni había volteado a verla, miraba con rabia al sujeto que se había propasado con Sakuno. Llamó a la policía y les indicó el lugar en que se encontraban. Llegarían pronto._

_La joven mujer miraba embelesada a su salvador, su héroe, su príncipe azul. No se había percatado de quién era hasta que este se volteó y la miró directamente a los ojos. Se congeló a ver una penetrante mirada gatuna. Esos orbes ámbares la inspeccionaban de arriba abajo, sin escrúpulos, tratando de ver si la chica presentaba alguna herida. Se acercó hacía Sakuno, le quitó con sumo cuidado la cinta que tapaba su boca y la miró fijamente a los ojos._

-¿Estás bien? –_pregunto Ryoma tratando de sonar indiferente, pero el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a la chica se apoderó de sus palabras._

-Ryoma-kun. –_dijo Sakuno aun no creyendo que la persona que la había salvado era nada más ni nada menos que el frio, arrogante, orgulloso e idiota de Echizen._

-Se como me llamo, pero quiero saber si tienes alguna herida.-_dijo Ryoma con tono prepotente._

_Sakuno negó lentamente mientras un tímido rubor cubría sus mejillas. El shock del abuso cometido por el extraño y el repentino rescate de Echizen la habían dejado sin habla._

-¿Puedes hablar? –_dijo Ryoma algo nervioso. A esto Sakuno negó nuevamente. Ryoma temió que el shock hubiera dejado a Sakuno con problemas mentales. La tomó en sus brazos y al escuchar las sirenas de la policía salió del callejón a indicarles donde se encontraba el agresor de la chica. Cuando se llevaron al sujeto, Ryoma les pidió que los llevaran al hotel en donde se hospedaban._

-¿Estás seguro chico, ella puede estar herida? –_dijo un policía robusto, que había llegado hasta el lugar._

-No alcanzó a hacerle nada y ya me aseguré de que no tuviera heridas.-_respondió Ryoma. El policía lo pensó un momento y terminó aceptando._

-Bueno, pero cualquier cosa la llevan al hospital, ¿Entendido?-_dijo el policía._

-Está bien.-_dijo Ryoma con una mirada asesina. Odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño. Él ya era un hombre. El policía quedó mirando a Ryoma, pero le indico a uno de sus oficiales los llevara hasta su hotel._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_En el hotel en donde se hospedaba Seigaku todos estaban preocupados. Hace una hora deberían haber llegado Ryoma y Sakuno, pero no había señales de ellos. Los profesores a cargo del viaje, algunos compañeros de clase de Sakuno y Ryoma, además de Momo, Eiji y Oishi estaban en el vestíbulo esperándolos._

-No saben el castigo que les va a llegar. –_decía preocupada Akane-sensei, profesora de Sakuno._

-Su castigo no será nada comparado al que yo la daré a Sakuno, hacer que me preocupe tanto… ¡Esa librería estaba como a dos calles! No puede demorarse tanto. –_dijo Tomoka apretando los puños, pero más que por rabia, era por nerviosismo._

-Donde se habrán metido el pequeñín y Saku-chan.-_dijo Eiji haciendo un puchero._

-En una de esas están…-_empezó maliciosamente Momo._

-No digas tonterías, sabes perfectamente que eso no pasaría.-_le reprochó Oishi._

-Echizen…-_dijo Horio nervioso._

Pero justo en ese momento entró por la puerta Ryoma, cargando en brazos a Sakuno, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba llorando. Ella tenía la ropa inmunda y rota, se veía a kilómetros que algo malo había pasado.

-¡SAKUNO!-gritaron Tomoka, Ayumi y Naomi, corriendo hacia ella, que seguía siendo cargada por Ryoma.- ¿Qué diablos pasó, Echizen?-dijo amenazadoramente Tomoka.

-¿Dónde está la habitación de Ryuzaki?-_preguntó Ryoma ignorando la pregunta de Tomoka._

-Yo la llevo a su habitación, tú cuéntales a todos lo que pasó.-_dijo Oishi mientras tomaba a Sakuno y se dirigía a la habitación de esta. Ryoma se sentó y no dijo palabra._

-Pequeñín, dinos ya lo que le pasó a Saku-chan.-_decía preocupado Eiji mientras se sentaba al lado de Ryoma._

-Cuando la encontré, un hombre trataba de violarla.-_dijo sin rodeos Ryoma. Al escuchar esto las tres amigas de Sakuno-Tomoka, Ayumi y Naomi-reprimieron un gritó y salieron corriendo para acompañar a la peli rojiza._

-¿Vi-violarla? ¿Como la encontraste?-_le interrogó Horio._

-Pasaba por ahí…-_dijo Ryoma desviando la mirada._

-O sea, por "casualidad" la encontraste y la salvaste… porque "pasabas por ahí".-_dijo Momo con un tono irónico._

-Si.-_dijo cortante fijando su mirada ambarina en el techo, mientras recordaba lo que realmente pasó, pero claro, no lo diría nunca._

**Flash Back.**

_Un chico de mirada color ámbar vio salir de un extraño salón de té a tres chicas, que reconoció como Ryuzaki, Osakada y alguna amiga de estas. Pero la chica de mirada carmesí se fue en el camino contrario del que siguieron las otras. En ese momento un extraño presentimiento lo embargo y sin saber por qué empezó a seguir a la chica, pero desde lejos. Pero al parecer no era el único que la seguía, ya que un hombre de aproximados treinta años caminaba a unos diez metros de la peli rojiza. ¿Cómo esa idiota no se daba cuenta que la seguían tan descaradamente? Estaba que corría y le daba un buen puñetazo a ese imbécil, pero una fuerza aun más fuerte dentro de él se lo impidió. Su orgullo. No podía admitir frente a la chica que la estaba siguiendo o que se "preocupaba" por ella. Preocupaba… que estúpida palabra, ¿Echizen Ryoma se preocupaba por una mujer cualquiera como ella? Claro que no, no podía permitirse quedar en evidencia, por esto continuó siguiéndola de lejos. Después que Ryuzaki saliera de esa tienda de libros a la que había entrado, su perseguidor actuó aun más descaradamente, y la empezó a seguir a tan solo cinco metros de esta. La chica comenzó a correr. Estúpida opción, era obvio que ese sujeto le ganaría en velocidad. Después entro en un callejón. Otra estúpida elección, ¿Quién se mete por su cuenta en un callejón cuando la persiguen? Esa niña estaba mal de la cabeza… o simplemente era estúpida. Ryoma ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía admitir que estaba siguiendo a Ryuzaki. Una gran ira embargó a Ryoma cuando vio que ese imbécil tiraba bruscamente a Sakuno en el suelo y empezaba a susurrarle cosas en un intento de tono seductor." Maldito desgraciado, como te atreves a tocarla" pensaba Ryoma cuando el desconocido comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de la joven de mirada carmesí. No se contuvo más. Corrió con todo lo que tenía ese corto tramo de callejón hasta que quedo justo al lado del captor de Sakuno. Lo agarro por el cuello y lo tiró violentamente hacia el suelo. Ese sujeto no se volvió a mover. "Malditos impulsos, debí haberme ido, ahora esta idiota creerá que me interesa" pensó Ryoma mientras marcaba el número de la policía e informaba de su dirección y lo ocurrido. Se acerco a Sakuno pensando lo peor, que había reaccionado muy tarde por su maldito orgullo, pero en cuanto la vio mirarlo, y que no parecía tener heridas físicas se tranquilizó. Estaba bien._

**Fin Flash Back.**

_En el cuarto de Sakuno y Tomoka se encontraban estas dos, además de Ayumi y Naomi. Las últimas tres estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga. No había dicho ni una palabra. Solo se limitaba a quedar mirando el techo y a llorar en silencio._

**Sakuno…**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué a mí? Ese hombre no solo quería… "tenerme", noo, a él le habían encomendado que me capture, estoy segura. Pero ¿Por qué? No tengo dinero como para que sea un secuestro por recompensa. No soy especial, soy exactamente como cualquier otra chica, incluso sobresalgo mucho menos que algunas. No hay razón para secuestrarme premeditadamente… Y mi abuela… ¿Por qué diablos no me ha llamado? Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero, aun así prometió llamarme cuando llegara a China, y eso debió haber sido hace dos días. No creo que se haya olvidado.

Ryoma. Ryoma-kun. Echizen. Maldito. Imbécil. ¡Como mierda debía llamarlo ahora! Es cierto que me salvó pero… ¿Por qué estaba allí? Seguramente si le pregunto va a decir que pasaba por allí y me vio. ¡Pero es obvio que algo así no pudo haber pasado! Él no es de los que se preocupa por algo que no sea sí mismo, el tenis y tener una ponta en la mano. ¿Cómo me había encontrado? ¿Me había buscado? Claro que no, NUNCA haría eso por nadie. Que rabia me da pensar en esto… y que miedo el pensar lo que iba a pasar si Ryoma no hubiera llegado.

_Aunque su creciente orgullo le decía que no podía agradecerle a Ryoma sin una previa explicación, sus principios de amabilidad la obligaban a hacerlo. Escucharía a sus principios antes que a su orgullo. No era como Echizen._

_Por primera vez en mucho rato se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Ni en la calle. Miró a su alrededor algo confundida y vio los rostros de sus mejores amigas, todas con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Estaban preocupadas por ella. Ya llevaba un rato desde que Sakuno había dejado de llorar, pero al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, todas las lágrimas y miedo que le quedaban los descargó en el regazo de sus amigas. Ellas al darse cuenta de que Sakuno estaba mejor, a pesar de estar llorando, más que antes, la abrazaron con ternura y comenzaron a consolarla. No resistían verla así, las entristecía tanto que comenzaron a llorar junto a ella. Pasaron la noche juntas, descargando todas sus penas y temores._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_En otra habitación, Echizen Ryoma hablaba desinteresadamente con su padre. Odiaba hacerlo pero ya tenía 16 llamadas perdidas de él. ¡En 10 minutos! Algo mal tenía ese viejo pervertido._

-¿Como estas, Ryoma?-_pregunto su padre por el teléfono._

-¿Por qué estaría mal?-_respondió Ryoma._

-¿Has conocido a alguna chica? ¿¡Dijiste una rubia muy candente!-_preguntó maliciosamente el samurái._

-Aun no te respondía.-_respondió enfadado.-_Me voy.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo está Sakuno-chan?-_preguntó Nanjiro intentando captar la atención de su hijo._

-Normal, hoy casi la secuestran.-_dijo Ryoma como si fuera algo normal y luego cortó la llamada._

_Pero al otro lado de la línea, Nanjiro aun mantenía el teléfono fuertemente sujeto en la mano. Tenía los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos y la preocupación estaba impresa en ellos. Dijo en un susurro: -_No puede ser… ya la descubrieron…

-Nanjiro, ¿Qué sucede?-_preguntó Rinko con mucha preocupación. No era normal ver a su marido, que siempre estaba inquieto y moviéndose por todos lados, ahora estaba apoyado contra la pared, en silencio, con el teléfono sujeto fuertemente en una de sus manos y expresión perdida.- _¿Tienes algo que contarme?-_preguntó Rinko acercándose al samurái, que parecía haber perdido una batalla a muerte._

-La vieja no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo… y Ryoma dijo que intentaron secuestrar a Sakuno-chan. La encontraron, mujer. Todos los errores que eh cometido en el pasado van a dañar nuevamente a esa familia…-_dijo Nanjiro con culpa en la voz. Aunque su único acto incorrecto fue el de guardar silencio._

-Llamaré a la embajada ahora mismo y tenemos que traer a Sakuno-chan de vuelta.-_sentenció Rinko quitándole el teléfono a su esposo y marcando el número de la embajada Japonesa que se encontraba en China.-_Aló…quiero contactarme con Ryuzaki Sumire… ¿Cómo dice?...Eso no es posible, debió haber llegado hace dos días… Tiene que haber algún error…ESTOY CALMADA…Esta bien, llamo más tarde.-_Rinko cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, con todo lo que le había dicho su esposo, más lo que le dijo la embajada sus pobres nervios no pudieron aguantar más. Su esposo se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente. Cuando quería podía ser muy considerado y amable, no solo un viejo verde. Cuando Rinko se calmó un poco, Nanjiro empezó a hablar._

-¿Qué te dijeron, querida?-_dijo tranquilamente Nanjiro, esperando con paciencia a que los sollozos de su mujer pararán lo suficiente como para que pudiera responder. Al fin se calmó y logró articular unas cuantas palabras._

-M-me dijeron q-que nunca ll-llegó a la embajada-_sollozaba Rinko.-_la p-pusieron en la lista d-de personas des-desaparecidas.-_y rompió a llorar en el pecho de Nanjiro. Se amaban mucho más de lo que normalmente demostraban, aunque siempre existían sus miradas cómplices con infinidad de significados, solo entendibles para ellos. Con nadie más serían felices, solo el uno con el otro._

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. A Sakuno-chan la protegeremos lo más que podamos. Te amo.-_decía Nanjiro mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su querida mujer.-_Te amo y nunca amaré a nadie que no sea a ti…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_En alguna bodega de China, se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad luchando por mantenerse despierta. No sabía que le harían si dormía, pero seguro nada bueno. Estaba amarrada de manos y piernas, recostada boca abajo en una cama. Le dificultaba demasiado respirar y manteniendo el cuello torcido creía que en cualquier momento este se quebraría. Era el segundo momento más difícil de su vida. El primero había sido cuando le dijeron que los padres de Sakuno habían desaparecido. Este era el segundo momento más difícil solo porque su vida había sido tranquila. Esto no se comparaba en nada a esa vez._

_Ryuzaki Sumire aun no sabía para que la querían, no quería morir sin ver antes a su querida nieta. Sakuno había sido su consuelo cuando Hiro y Renka desaparecieron, pero también era su confidente, amiga y…y también era su hija._

_Tampoco quería morir sin saber quién era el culpable de la muerte de su hijo y su nuera. Quería que se hiciera justicia. Estaba en medio de sus divagaciones cuando un hombre desconocido entró a la misma habitación y se mantuvo de pie junto a la anciana. Después de quedarla mirando por un corto tiempo, rompió su silencio._

-Primera vez que nos vemos, ¿Cierto?-_dijo el desconocido con desdén a la anciana._

-Y espero que sea la última.-_respondió esta. No iba a dejar que dañaran su orgullo y prefería provocarlo para ver si lograba sacarle algo de información._

-Al parecer tienes agallas, abuela.-_dijo el desconocido caminando de un lado al otro, no por sentirse incomodo o nervioso, simplemente no quería estar ahí._

-No me digas así y dime de una buena vez que necesitan de mi. –_dijo Sumire tratando de mantener la compostura… Bueno todo lo que se podía estando boca abajo en una cama, atada de pies y manos. _

-¿Y si te digo que ya no necesitamos de ti?-_un profundo terror se vio reflejado en los ojos de la mujer. Era eso lo que el captor buscaba y se percató de ello.-_Calma, calma. No necesitamos directamente de ti, pero aun puedes sernos de ayuda. Solo mantente viva ¿Si?-_dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando completamente sola a Sumire._

-Y da por hecho que me mantendré viva, tengo que volver a ver a Sakuno.-_dijo Sumire antes de quedarse dormida._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_A la mañana siguiente los profesores le habían pedido a Sakuno que fuera a ver a un psicólogo, pero al ver que esta se reusaba rotundamente a esto y aseguraba que "la compañía de mis amigas me va a ayudar mucho más que un desconocido que habla bonito". Al final lo dejaron pasar y continuaron con su viaje, solo que ahora estrictamente todos tenían que ir con la clase. Eso causó un gran disgusto en todos los estudiantes de Seigaku, pero como ya todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido a Sakuno (por unos que se llaman Tomoka y Horio) aceptaron, de mala gana, pero aceptaron al final. La peli rojiza odiaba ser el centro de atención, ya no era tan tímida como lo era de niña, pero tampoco era como su amiga Tomoka, que era capaz de contarle la historia de su vida a alguien que desafortunadamente se pusiera a caminar cerca de ella en la calle._

_Sakuno iba caminando tranquilamente junto a Tomoka, esta hablando de quien sabe qué cosa, cuando los rubíes que tenía por ojos enfocaron una figura masculina, varonil, esbelta, simplemente perfecta. Sus orbes carmesí se conectaron con los ámbares del peli verde y compartieron una mirada cómplice. Ryoma se puso a caminar hacia un lugar apartado del grupo y quedó parado allí, como esperando a alguien._

-Tomo-chan, tengo que hacer algo, vengo en un momento, ¿Está bien?-_le dijo Sakuno a la morena rápidamente y se fue sin esperar respuesta alguna. Su amiga quedó mirándola un momento con una expresión indescriptible y después se fue a reunir con Naomi y Ayumi._

_Sakuno se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba Ryoma apoyado en una pared, bebiendo nada más y nada menos que una ponta. La chica fue a una máquina expendedora de bebidas, se compró una y se puso junto a Ryoma. Tenían aproximadamente quince minutos antes de que sus clases fueran a recorrer la ciudad._

-Arigato, Ryoma-kun.-_dijo la peli rojiza, tímidamente. Ryoma era imponente, se sentía débil junto a él._

-Mmm.-_respondió él._

-Pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-_pregunto Sakuno elevando su mirada hasta encontrarse con los orbes ámbares de Ryoma. Por primera vez en su vida lo miró fijamente sin sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa._

-No te encontré. Solo pasaba por ahí.-_dijo este sin apartar su mirada._

-Vamos, Echizen, estaba en un callejón, no es posible que me hayas visto ahí.-_dijo Sakuno con decisión._

-Si lo hice, solo deberías agradecerme.-_dijo el peli verde._

-Ya me agradecí, ahora explícame como me encontraste.-_cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy terca._

-Ya te lo dije, solo te encontré, si no fuera por mi te habrían violado, y después secuestrado ¿No es así?-_dijo Ryoma._

-¿Cómo sabias que me querían secuestrar?-_murmuró Sakuno._

-No lo sabía, pero lo suponía.-_respondió él. _

-¿Y por qué lo suponías?-_pero algunas veces Sakuno exageraba en lo de terca._

-Por nada. Solo confórmate con que te haya salvado ¿Si?-_dijo bastante fastidiado Ryoma "Nunca diré en voz alta que estaba siguiendo a esa tonta, nunca"-pensó._

-Por ahora.-_dijo Sakuno mirando de reojo a Ryoma. Después se fue a reunir con sus amigas. "Que me ocultas, Echizen…" - pensó la peli rojiza._

-Mada mada dane.-_dijo Ryoma en voz baja mientras iba a reunirse con Momo, Eiji y Oishi._

-¡Sakuno-chan! –_gritó una voz familiar desde lejos. Como un auto reflejo Saku se volteó para buscar a la mujer que había dicho su nombre y divisó una silueta conocida que la saludaba con la mano. Sabía quién era._

-Oh no…-_dijo la peli rojiza para sí misma.-_Es Rinko-san, la madre de Ryoma-kun.-_le dijo a Naomi y Ayumi, que no la conocían._

-¿Pero por qué vino la mamá de Echizen?-_preguntó Naomi. Ni ella ni Ayumi sabían la historia entera de lo que paso en "Esa fiesta", pero a Saku no le agradaba hablar de eso, por lo que dejaron de insistir._

-Ni idea.-_dijo Sakuno caminando al encuentro de Rinko.-_Hola._-dijo la peli rojiza._

-Hola.-_le respondió Rinko. -_¿Cómo estas Sakuno-chan? Me enteré de lo que sucedió, pobrecita. -_dijo la mujer de una manera muy maternal.-_Querida, tenemos que hablar…

-Lo imaginaba, voy a avisar que me quedaré en el hotel hoy.-_le dijo Sakuno a Rinko._

-Ve.-_dijo esta. Su expresión se mostraba triste y melancólica y eso preocupaba a Sakuno._

_Después de que todos se hubieran ido, Rinko y Sakuno fueron a tomar té a la terraza del hotel. La peli rojiza esperaba ansiosa a que la mujer hablara, sabía que tenía que ser algo importante para que se molestara en venir de Tokio a Kioto._

-¿Para qué vino, Rinko-san? Mañana nos devolvemos a Tokio, no creo que sea tan difícil esperar un día.-_dijo la peli rojiza._

-A pedirte un favor. –_dijo la mujer mirando directamente a los ojos a Sakuno. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, seguramente la madre de Ryoma venía a pedirle que volviera a su casa, pero… ¿Por qué? Apenas la conocía, no podía haberse encariñado tanto. Y luego las palabras que tanto temía Sakuno fueron dichas.-_ Vuelve con nosotros, Saku-chan.-_suplicó la mujer. Pero Sakuno aun estaba demasiado confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos, y aunque Ryoma la había salvado, aun no podía perdonarlo._

-Rinko-san, gomenasai, no pue…-_empezó a decir Sakuno, pero la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar._

-Por favor, Saku-chan… Tu abuela está desaparecida.- _dijo Rinko con la voz ahogada. Estaba conteniendo el llanto lo mejor que podía, pero sin muy buenos resultados. Sakuno quedó inmóvil, es que no lo podía creer. Hace tan poco que la había visto y ahora le decían que estaba desaparecida… ¡Y en China! La vida realmente la odiaba. Silenciosas lágrimas fueron deslizándose por sus níveas mejillas. A Sakuno le extrañaba que aun no se hubiera deshidratado. En esa semana había llorado más de lo que había hecho el resto de su vida._

-¿M-mi abuela?-_decía sollozando.- ¿_Por qué… por qué ella? Tengo miedo.-_ dijo tapándose la cara con las manos._

-Y van tras de ti.-_dijo la señora Echizen decidida a no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte y ayudar a Sakuno. Si ella perdía la calma nadie podría serle de consuelo a la joven mujer.-_ Lo que pasó ayer no fue una casualidad, te estaban buscando. Mi familia no puede proporcionarte demasiada ayuda, pero… pero… te juro que te protegeremos. Lo siento Saku-chan.-_Rinko se paró de su asiento y abrazó protectoramente a Sakuno._

-¿P-para que m-me quieren?-_preguntó dudosa Sakuno. No sabía si realmente quería saberlo. "¿Qué mierda hay en China? ¿Y por qué me quieren…?"-pensó la peli rojiza secándose las lágrimas._

-No lo puedo decir… yo no. Pero cuando mi marido encuentre que sea el momento te juro que te contaremos todo. Pero por ahora, por favor, vuelve con nosotros. No te preocupes por Ryoma, yo hablaré con él pero…- _fue interrumpida por Sakuno._

-Está bien.-_ dijo decidida Sakuno. Había tomado una decisión, viviría en la casa de Echizen, esa era la única forma de descubrir lo que le ocultaba Nanjiro-san. Además… esta también era la única manera de poder sacar completamente a Ryoma de su vida. Era una prueba para ella misma._-Lo haré, Rinko-san, pero solo si prometen que me dirán lo que saben, aunque sea en un tiempo.-_dijo Sakuno. Rinko no esperaba esa reacción, se sorprendió mucho la verdad, pero estaba muy feliz. Un poco del peso que estaba cargando en su espalda, una pequeña parte, se había ido con la respuesta de Sakuno._

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Hablé con tu profesora apenas te fuiste de la casa y también lo hice hoy, diciendo que quizás regresarías a casa. Podemos irnos hoy si quieres, así podríamos ir a recoger tus cosas donde las tengas. – _dijo sonriendo a Sakuno. La peli rojiza había esperado mucho tiempo por este viaje y en verdad quería quedarse, pero al ver la expresión de amor y preocupación que puso Rinko, no pudo decir que no. Era como su madre, a la cual nunca conoció. Podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación._

-Pero Tomo-chan, no me despedí de ella…-_empezó Sakuno pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que la mujer le puso un teléfono móvil en el rostro._

-Puedes llamarla, ella entenderá, se preocupa mucho por ti.-_ dijo Rinko. Saku tomó el teléfono y marco el número de Tomoka. Contestó en seguida, siempre estaba pendiente del teléfono, más que de cualquier cosa. "Aló Tomo-chan… tengo que decirte algo… me iré con Rinko-san… tengo que hacerlo… me vienes a ver apenas llegues, tengo que contarte muchas cosas… sí, yo también te amo amiga, bakaa. Ja ne". Y se cortó la llamada.- ¿_Vamos?-_preguntó Rinko._

-Haii.- _respondió Sakuno. "Al menos así podré tener un día sin Echizen, para poder prepararme mentalmente… y estar sola."- pensó la peli rojiza, siguiendo a Rinko que caminaba hacia su auto._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Rinko y Sakuno por fin llegaron a Tokio. Aunque a esa hora apenas se veía el sol, continuaba haciendo un poco de calor, aunque se notaba que pronto daría comenzó el otoño, época preferida de la peli rojiza. Nunca supo por qué pero siempre sentía suma tranquilidad cuando llegaba esta época, incluso su rendimiento escolar subía considerablemente. Su abuela le había dicho que el otoño también era la época favorita de su madre._

_Cuando salía del auto, a Saku le cayó una hoja ligeramente amarillenta en su mano. La quedó mirando por un momento y luego se la guardo en un bolsillo._

_Al entrar a la casa fue recibida emocionadamente por Nanako, quien literalmente se tiró sobre Sakuno y poco menos la mata por asfixia. Eso le recordó a cierto pelirrojo que nunca pasaba tranquilo… pelirrojo… no había hablado con Kintarou. La había apoyado tanto y además ayudado cuando escapó de ese lugar. Seguramente creería que Sakuno estaba delirando cuando le diga que por decisión propia había vuelto con Ryoma. Bueno, la cosa es que no había vuelto __**por**__ Ryoma… bueno si, pero esa no había sido la mayor causa, sino que tenía que enterarse de lo que sabía Nanjiro y solo lo conseguiría si volvía a vivir con ellos._

_Al fin estaba sola en la habitación que le serviría como refugio por los próximos meses. Una vez estuvo allí comenzó a llorar, nuevamente. Pero esta vez era por su abuela. Lloraba y rezaba para que la encontraran. Para que no le sucediera nada malo. Para que no tuviera miedo. También lloró por sus padres y rezó para que se hiciera justicia. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, sacó la única foto que tenia de ellos, se quedó mirándola por unos largos minutos y después pegó la hoja que se había guardado en el bolsillo al reverso de esta. Ese sería su más poderoso amuleto. No estaba sola._

_Se había recostado sobre la cama y perdió la noción del tiempo. Pudieron haber pasado tanto dos minutos como dos horas y cuando se disponía a levantarse, un borroso y lejano recuerdo la asaltó de repente, como la vez en que su abuela la había dejado en esa casa. "Mami, mami, mira, encontré una mariposa.-decía una pequeña niña de mirada carmesí y pelo rojizo.- Que bonita, pero debes dejarla ir, ningún ser vivo merece estar privado de libertad.- le respondió una mujer adulta, con los ojos iguales a los de la pequeña, como dos perfectos rubíes.- Haii.- dijo riendo la niña. Dejando en libertad al indefenso insecto…"_

-No es bueno que tenga estos recuerdos… me dan tristeza.-_ dijo Saku parándose al fin de la cama. Al revisar su reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve de la noche.- Entonces si habían sido dos horas…_ _iré a comer algo- pensó la peli rojiza yendo hacia el comedor._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Osakada, en donde se metió Ryuzaki, no la eh visto en todo el día.-_ dijo en voz baja Ryoma. Cuando la morena escuchó esto reprimió una risa, o al menos lo intentó pero no le fue muy bien. "¿Echizen preocupado por mi Saku-chan? ¡Se lo tengo que decir a Naomi y Ayumi!"- pensó Tomoka._

-¿Acaso estas preocupado por ella? Parece que hasta el príncipe de hielo tiene un corazón cálido, ¡Qué maravilla!- _dijo Tomoka dándole un golpecito en el brazo al de mirada ambarina, pero este ni se inmutó._

-Esa no era mi pregunta, pero si no quieres responder me voy a mi habitación.-_ dijo Ryoma caminando hacia el elevador. Nunca permitiría que Osakada ni nadie se metiera con su orgullo, era algo muy importante, mucho más importantes que esas cosas inservibles que se llamaban… sentimientos. Le daba repugnancia el solo hecho de pensar en eso. Él nunca se enamoraría de nadie y menos de esa niña tonta._

-¡Espera, Echizen! Te digo, te digo, pero vuelve aquí.-_ le gritó Tomoka, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí. Ryoma apretó los puños de impaciencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la escandalosa muchacha que lo llamaba. Ganas le habían dado de ignorarla completamente y seguir camino hacia su habitación, pero quería saber donde se había metido la peli rojiza. ¿Y para qué lo quería saber? Eso no importaba, solo lo quería saber. Cuando al fin llegó junto a la morena, espero sin decir palabra a que esta le dijera la causa de por qué no estaba Ryuzaki por ningún lado. Tomoka lo miró con una expresión divertida, que molestó un poco a Ryoma, pero no dio muestras de ello. -_¿Quieres que te diga o no?-_ dijo la morena tratando de provocar a Ryoma. Eso era casi tan divertido como molestar a "Kinta-chan"_

-Si.-_ dijo cortante Ryoma. En verdad odiaba a Tomoka._

-Bueno, bueno. Pero dime: "Tomoka-chan, por favor, puedes decirme donde está el amor de mi vida, Saku-chan"-_ dijo Tomoka llevándose las manos hacia el pecho, hablando dramáticamente._

-Eres insoportable, no se puede hablar contigo.- _dijo Ryoma yéndose hacia el ascensor, pero fue detenido por el brazo por Tomoka, quien dijo en voz baja y muy seria._

-Rinko-san la vino a buscar y se fue con ella. No tengo ni idea por qué volvería después de haber escapado de ahí. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé, Echizen?- _preguntó Tomoka mirando directamente a los ojos a Ryoma._

-No lo sé. Me voy.-_ dijo y se fue directamente a su habitación. "Que planeas, Ryuzaki. Mada mada dane"._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_En alguna habitación de hotel ubicada en China, había dos hombres discutiendo cándidamente._

-¡Tú me dijiste que ese hombre era confiable, ahora lo tienen detenido y como sabemos que no va a decir nada!- _gritaba un hombre de porte elegante, al parecer el jefe del otro sujeto, que trataba de defenderse como podía._

-Él no sabe nada, no nos puede delatar.-_ dijo el otro hombre._

-Cambiaste de teléfono, ¿Cierto? Si le da por hablar es mejor que no tenga ninguna forma de contactarnos.-_ dijo el primer hombre, un poco menos alterado. Ya no había nada que hacer al respecto._

-Lo hice.-_ respondió el segundo hombre desviando la vista. Odiaba ser tratado así, aunque sea por su jefe._

-Para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas uno mismo…-_ dijo para sí mismo el primer hombre, indicándole con la mano que se retirara al otro hombre. Cuando estuvo solo, encendió un puro y se sentó en un sillón de cuero blanco. Se sentía impaciente. ¡Quince años! Quince malditos años habían pasado y aun no obtenía lo que quería, pero cada vez su objetivo estaba más cerca de él. Tener que esperar unas cuantas semanas más no era ningún problema. Podía e iba a esperar y como la había dicho antes, "Para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas uno mismo". Esa frase no podía ser más cierta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? No me terminó de gustar este capítulo pero fue lo que trajo mi imaginación. Estoy empezando a poner un poco más que tiene que ver el papá de Ryoma y por qué quieren a Saku, pero iré dando información de a poco.<strong>_

_**LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA :D ¿Les gusta que le pongan Yaoi a los fics de prince of tennis? Yo lo odio pero me gustaría saber su opinión **_

_**Dejar reviews no cuesta nada y así me pueden hacer críticas para que pueda mejorar o felicitaciones :$ Ja ne, las quiero mucho :* grax por seguir la historia.**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Nuevos sentimientos

Terminando el semestre O.o muchos trabajos, pruebas, tareas (que nunca hago xz) dos fics :S MUCHOOO, gomen si me demoro cada vez más en actualizar T-T pero en julio tendré mucho tiempo :D, falta poquito para las vacaciones n.n y empezará cuenta regresiva para tener 14 :Z (¿Enana? Lo sé, lo sé, por lo mismo no pondré lemon en mis fics u.u pero lime si n.n)

Dedicado a mi papá, que ni siquiera sabe que escribo fics :P ojalá lo pase bien en el día del padre, aunque estemos a una considerable distancia, lo quiero mucho n.n

Ojalá les guste el cap, Prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero la historia y uno que otro personaje sí.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Nuevos sentimientos.<p>

_Una joven mujer, esbelta, de mirada carmesí y hebras rojizas abría perezosamente sus ojos, siendo encandilada con la gran cantidad de luz que entraba en su pequeño cuarto. ¿Dónde se encontraba? No se acordaba, solo se limitaba a estirarse en la cama, enredando sus firmes piernas entre las delicadas sabanas blancas que la cubrían completamente. En un segundo de lucidez que tuvo, recordó que nuevamente había ido a parar a la residencia Echizen. Era tan persuasible. Se maldecía por dentro mientras se restregaba los ojos, con rabia y tristeza. No era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior se había enterado duramente de la desaparición de su abuela, ultima familia que le iba quedando. Debía levantarse, pero si lo hacía, sabía que tendría que afrontar la realidad. "Toc toc", alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Intentó ignorarlo, pero nuevamente tocaron. A la tercera vez decidió responder.- _¿Quién es?- _interrogó la peli rojiza mientras se restregaba los ojos y buscaba, sin grandes resultados, una bata que ponerse para salir de la cama. Está de más decir que con la vieja camiseta y los shorts que ocupaba para dormir no se podía presentar ni frente al espejo. Cuando por fin logró encontrar la bata, la voz le respondió._

-Soy Nanako, está listo el desayuno, aunque no es japonés… Es americano, ¿No hay problema, cierto?-_ pregunto la joven, apoyada al otro lado de la puerta._

-Claro que no, me gusta mucho comer de vez en cuando desayuno americano, además es delicioso.-_ dijo Sakuno mientras se colocaba la bata y trataba de arreglar lo más que podía su cabello. "Tendré que hacerme un corte, lo tengo de nuevo muy largo" pensó cepillándose levemente el cabello y ajustándose la bata.-_ Bajo en un momento, Nanako-chan-_ dijo la peli rojiza mientras se calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas y luego se tiraba nuevamente a la cama, pensativa, "¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería estar aquí…"_

-Haii. Sabes… me recuerdas a Ryoma-kun, solo que el diría todo lo contrarío.-_ Dijo riendo por lo bajo Nanako mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se dirigía hacia el comedor para preparar la mesa._

_Sakuno no parecía tener intenciones de moverse. Continuaba tendida en la cama, con la mente en blanco, pensando que no desayunar un día no le haría ningún daño… Pero si lo hacía, lo más probable era que preocuparía a todos y seguir llamando la atención era lo que menos quería hacer._

_Se paro por un momento y se volvió a recostar en la cama. No quería abandonar la confortable tranquilidad que tenía estando recostada en su lecho. Después de pensárselo por un par de segundos, se decidió, al fin, y se encaminó hacia el comedor. Seguro todos estaban preguntándose donde estaba… cuanto daría por estar nuevamente en la vieja casa que días antes compartía con su abuela. Increíble que antes peleara con esta por querer vivir en un departamento con su mejor amiga, Tomoka._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Mientras tanto, en el tiempo en el que Sakuno aun no decidía si volverse a dormir o ir a desayunar junto a la familia Echizen, el comedor estaba siendo preparado por la prima de Ryoma con sumo cuidado, viendo que todo quedara absolutamente perfecto. Demasiado si se pensaba que solo iban a desayunar entre familia. Bueno… también estaba Sakuno, pero pensando que convivirían los próximos meses en la misma casa, ya era como parte de la familia._

-¿A qué hora va a llegar Ryoma-kun?-_ preguntó Nanako poniendo unos huevos revueltos en la mesa y sacando el pan de la tostadora._

-A las cuatro. Seguramente tengamos a Osakada-san rondando por aquí antes que llegue Ryoma.-_ dijo Rinko mientras ponía un ramo de flores frescas en un moderno florero de cristal como centro de mesa._

-Nanako-chan, te dije que despertaras a Ryuzaki. Seguro aun sigue soñando con mi hijo.-_ dijo el samurái mientras sacaba una rebanada de pan y lo untaba con mantequilla para luego comérselo de una sola mordida._

-Ya le avisé y dijo que ya venía, pero parecía muy cansada, quizá se quedó dormida nuevamente. Le han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, debe de estar muy afectada. Hoy pienso llevarla al spa, a ver si algunas de sus preocupaciones se van con eso.-_ dijo la peli azul cuando de repente se comenzaron a sentir unos tambaleantes pasos bajando por la escalera. La peli rojiza casi cae de bruces al suelo por tropezarse con sus propios pies. Desde niña su aspecto más destacado fue su gran torpeza, bueno, eso y su falta de orientación. No era muy lindo, verdad. Cuando por fin llego tenía claras señales de haber estado llorando en la noche. Ojos enrojecidos y ojeras marcadas. Pero aun así seguía luciendo muy linda, además al saludar colocó una gran sonrisa, bueno, sonrío antes de poner una cara de completa estupefacción. La mesa estaba tan arreglada que parecía que alguien estaba celebrando una propuesta de matrimonio o la noticia de un hijo en camino._

-¿Me perdí de algo?-_ cuestionó la peli rojiza tomando lugar en la mesa junto a Nanako. Estaba algo nerviosa. ¿No era un simple desayuno?_

-No hay necesidad de una escusa para desayunar como es debido, o acaso no tienes hambre… Podrías haberte dado un baño antes de bajar si así lo preferías o dormir hasta tarde…-_ y Rinko continuó con su monólogo por un rato, sin que la peli rojiza le prestar demasiada atención. Había dormido HORRIBLE, con todas sus letras. La última vez que se fijó en la hora eran nada más ni nada menos que las 3 de la mañana, y no se había dormido enseguida._

_El desayuno transcurrió sin grandes contratiempos, solo que la peli rojiza casi se atragantó cuando él samurái le preguntó pervertida mente si la razón por la cual había demorado tanto en bajar era porque estaba soñando con Ryoma. La mirada envenenada que le lanzó Rinko a su esposo hizo que este retirara su palabra, cabizbajo, pero igualmente Sakuno estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas._

_Las horas pasaban rápido, quizá demasiado. Había salido un "momento" a pasear para tomar aire y cuando regresó a casa ya iban a almorzar todos. Ahh, otro aspecto que destacaba mucho en la peli rojiza era su PESIMO sentido del tiempo. Cuando Nanako la invitó al spa, una parte de ella en verdad tenía ganas de relajarse con una amiga e ir, pero la otra parte, que le exigía descansar y estar sola, prevaleció esta vez. Es decir, declinó la oferta. Estaba nuevamente en su habitación, parada frente al espejo, solo cubriendo su intimidad una fina y delicada ropa interior y se tapaba el busto con sus brazos, avergonzada de lo que hacía. _

**Sakuno…**

Con razón no le gusto a Ryoma-kun, ¡Soy horrible! En vez Tomo-chan es tan linda, con sus largas y firmes piernas, su rostro maduro, mirada segura y cabello castaño fino y sedoso… Ni hablar de Naomi, que casi parece una diosa y Ayumi tiene los labios más bellos que eh visto en toda mi vida. Que envidia me dan… Un momento, no puedo tener envidia de mis mejores amigas. Yo las amo, no me han hecho nada malo… Estúpido Ryoma, ¿Por qué aunque trato de olvidarlo se niega a salir de mi endeble corazón? Además lo único que sabe hacer es confundirme al parecer… Ni siquiera me dijo como me había encontrado la otra noche… no es que no esté agradecida, porque lo estoy infinitamente, pero eso no quita el hecho de cómo me había encontrado.-_ Sakuno estira una mano y la coloca sobre el espejo, delineando su esbelta figura. Al parecer, la peli rojiza era la única que creía que era menos linda que el resto de las chicas. Su belleza resaltaba naturalmente, sin tener la necesidad de utilizar maquillajes o ropa costosa._

_-_El último novio que tuve es el responsable de esto.-_ dijo con rabia mientras se "agarraba" una imaginaria acumulación de grasa de sus caderas. Ese último novio había sido el anterior a Kintarou, se llamaba Kasuto y fue el único chico que la dejó, y también uno de los pocos que le llegaron a gustar en verdad. Calló en una pequeña depresión por un tiempo, donde comía todo lo que veía. Aunque duró poco, ya que casi muere al subir sobre la pesa… y eso que no había subido tanto.-_ Que cosas estoy pensando, no voy a tratar de ser linda para agradarle a Ryoma, sé que nunca lo lograría, en todo caso. Pero la cosa es que… tengo que sentirme linda, pero para mí misma.-_ dijo en voz baja la peli rojiza mientras, mientras que con un gran sonrojo en la cara, se descubría sus pechos y los miraba con vergüenza. No era que le diera vergüenza mirar su cuerpo, pero sí si lo hacía de esa forma. En todos esos años en que Ryoma había estado fuera, su cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente. De la muchacha flaca y frágil, poco o nada había quedado. Sus delgadas piernas, habían sido cambiadas por una firmes y contorneadas. Su cintura se había estrechado y sus pechos… es que no había comparación. Si bien no tenía los senos más grandes del mundo, si eran suaves y firmes.- _Ryuzaki Sakuno, tienes que tener un poco más de confianza en ti misma… si te quieres, eres hermosa.-_ dijo para sí misma la joven volviendo a vestirse con unos jeans estrechos y un chaleco holgado. El otoño iba llegando más rápido de lo imaginado, pero por lo mismo una necesaria calma lograba invadirla. Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto y cerró sus ojos. _

_En muy poco tiempo llegaría de vuelta Seigaku, en otras palabras, Ryoma. Aunque lo más probable es que su mejor amiga se apareciera por ahí antes que el peli verde. Había empezado a juguetear con un mechón de su propio cabello cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero podía ser importante. Cuando contestó, una voz familiar le habló en tono preocupado._

-Hola, Saku-chan, ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó con evidente preocupación Tooyama Kintarou, uno de sus mejores amigos.-_ Tomoka me llamó y…-_ empezó el pelirrojo, pero fue detenido por Sakuno._

-Estoy muy bien, no pasó nada grave gracias a Echizen.-_ para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Sakuno mencionó el nombré de su "salvador" con suma amargura. Al otro lado de la línea dejó ver una seductora sonrisa.-_ Volví a esta casa por unos problemas familiares… pero son, algo delicados como para hablarlos por teléfono.-_ aclaró la peli rojiza, evitándose una pregunta que sabía llegaría. La respuesta del pelirrojo la dejó perpleja._

-Perfecto.-_ dijo Kintarou, agrandando aun más su ya existente sonrisa._

-¿Per-perfecto? ¿Qué cosa?-_ cuestionó dudosa Sakuno mientras volvía a jugar con un mechón rebelde de su cabello._

-Nos podemos ver ahora. Yo estoy cerca de una linda cafetería, vas venir, cieeeeeeeerto.-_ rogó el pelirrojo.-_ Como ya no quieres estar con Koshimae… quizá podríamos tener una… ¿Cita?-_ Paralización total por parte de Sakuno. Sus orbes carmesí tenían impresos en ellos una completa estupefacción. Pero la joven no parecía fastidiada. Kintarou era un hombre muy apuesto, divertido, infantil, pero al mismo tiempo seductor. Además era una cita sin compromisos, y si anteriormente lo aceptó como novio, aunque haya sido una respuesta influida por una morena conocida, era porque sentía una extraña atracción hacia él. No amor, pero quien sabe, si los sentimientos se cuidan pueden florecer hermosamente._

-Me parece bien… -_ susurró absolutamente avergonzada la peli rojiza, casi arrancándose el mechón de su cabello. Como que un poco de pelo tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas…_

-¿En serio?-_ preguntó algo escéptico el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea.-_ ¡Te esperó aquí entonces, adiós!-_ gritó emocionado Kintarou cortando la comunicación repentinamente, dejando con las palabras en la boca a la peli rojiza._

-¿Es que cafetería es…?-_ dijo para sí misma Saku mientras por fin dejaba en paz a su cabello y se acercaba a su armario para ver si tenía algo que ponerse, pero estaba vacío. No había desempacado aun y cuando Rinko se ofreció tuvo que decirle que no. Ya había abusado mucho de la amabilidad de esa mujer. Rebuscando entre sus maletas encontró un simple conjunto de un jean azul claro, una blusa con mangas, pero que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, y una chaqueta de tela ligera, de color blanco. El clima aun no ameritaba el usar un abrigo. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una reconfortante ducha, aunque no demasiado larga. Kintarou la estaba esperando. El solo hecho de pensar en que estaría a solas con el pelirrojo, en una "cita" la hacía sonrojarse completamente. Pero… ¿Por qué? No era la primera vez que iba a una cita y no estaba enamorada de él, aun no podía olvidar a Ryoma. Sus sentimientos cada vez estaban más confusos, cuando pensaba en Kintarou, la imagen de Ryoma aparecía en su mente, y cuando pensaba en Ryoma, era Kintarou quien aparecía en su cabeza. Trató de dejar de lado esas ideas sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y salió de la ducha. Se colocó el conjunto minutos antes escogido, secó rápidamente su cabello y se lo amarró en dos trenzas, como cuando era una niña. Le traía lindos recuerdos usar esas trenzas, además su abuela le dijo que era su madre quién la peinaba de pequeña. La peli rojiza tocó una de sus trenzas con melancolía, aunque solo fue por un momento. _

_Después se colocó un poco de perfume, pero no demasiado, se calzó los zapatos, cogió su cartera y se puso en marcha hacia el lugar donde creía podía estar esperándola el pelirrojo. Se preguntarán por qué no lo llamó para preguntarle donde estaba, pero la respuesta es muy simple. Le dio vergüenza. Intento marcar su número, pero no lograba colocar más de dos dígitos. "Por tonta tendré que estar buscándolo…" pensó la peli rojiza caminando aun más rápido. Una vez llegó hasta la cafetería en que "posiblemente" podría estar esperándola Kintarou, paró en seco. "¿En verdad quiero hacer esto?" se preguntaba una y otra vez Sakuno, mentalmente. Cuando al fin se decidió a entrar, suspiró sonoramente y entró. No se había equivocado de lugar. Kintarou estaba sentado en una mesa para dos en un rincón poco iluminado del lugar. Saku se dirigió lentamente hacia él, con pasos dudosos y tropezando una que otra vez. Al llegar al lado del pelirrojo, este no se percato inmediatamente de su presencia, por lo que Saku estuvo un momento observándolo, fijamente. Se sonrojó un poco por lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Acaso era una niñita nerviosa por su primera cita? Claro que no. Esta no era si primera cita y hace mucho había dejado de ser un ingenua niñita, como la que se enamoró de Ryoma. Aunque aun era ingenua. No podía olvidar aun al peli verde, después de tantos años. Aunque se dijera todas esas cosas interiormente, tenía unas ganas de salir corriendo hacia casa y una vez llegado a la protección de su lecho llamar al pelirrojo para cancelar su cita. Pero una voz interior, a la cual casi nunca escuchaba, le dijo algo muy inesperado: "Acaso vas a salir huyendo, bebita". Era su orgullo quién le hablaba. Ella no solía escucharlo, mucho menos obedecerlo, pero esta era una de las pocas veces en que creía que tenía razón. Y no solo creía, sino que estaba completamente segura. El sonrojo abandonó completamente su rostro, apretó sus puños dándose valor a sí misma y se sentó frente a Kintarou. Su expresión siempre tímida e inocente fue cambada por una resplandeciente sonrisa, muy segura y confiada. La aparición sorpresiva de la chica y su notorio cambio de actitud sorprendieron de sobremanera al pelirrojo, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una infantil y alegre sonrisa. Esta nueva Sakuno le gustaba aun más que la anterior, y ya le gustaba demasiado._

-Hola, Saku-chan, te vez muy linda hoy.-_ dijo Kintarou cortésmente mientras examinaba con la mirada a su bella acompañante. En verdad estaba hermosa. La ropa simple que traía hacía resaltar aun más la belleza y feminidad de la chica, y las trenzas le daban un aspecto inocente e infantil, pero al mismo tiempo, seductor._

-Hola, Kintarou-kun. También te vez bien hoy.-_ dijo sonriendo la fémina, mientras jugueteaba con una de sus trenzas. Al estar cerca de Kintarou, una misteriosa paz la embargaba. Era como la materialización del otoño, y el hecho de que justo ese día se haya puesto una camisa color café, solo hizo que la imaginación de Sakuno fluyera más de lo habitual. Se quedó observándolo por un largo tiempo, pero con una mirada perdida. Estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, volando por mundos inventados y hachos imposibles, cuando fue traída de regreso a este común mundo por la camarera que estaba preguntándoles lo que ordenarían. Sakuno miró con estupefacción por un momento a la camarera y luego aterrizó por completo en este mundo, un poco aturdida. Se había dejado llevar muy fácilmente por sus pensamientos._

-¿Qué va a ordenar?-_ preguntó gentilmente una joven mujer, de unos veinte años aproximadamente, con el cabello castaño sujeto en dos coletas. Le recordó vagamente a su mejor amiga, sacándole un sonrisa. La cara que pondría la morena si viera que está en una cita "seria" con Kintarou. Aunque finalmente terminaría riendo a carcajada limpia, como siempre lo hace._

-Mmh…-_ Sakuno revisaba el menú rápidamente, hasta que se detuvo en una hoja donde aparecía la foto de un café helado, con pequeñas galletas a un lado.-_ Quiero este.-_ le señaló a la camarera, mientras que esta tomaba nota de su pedido._

-¿Y para el novio?-_ preguntó con un tono pícaro en la voz la mujer, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, que se sonrojó levemente, pero no la corrigió. Agachó la mirada para ocultar su avergonzado rostro de la mirada de las mujeres. Sakuno contuvo una sonrisa. "¿Acaso es así como siempre me veo cuando intento ocultar la vergüenza? Que ridículo." Pensó la peli rojiza._

-Un sándwich y un cappuccino.-_ dijo el pelirrojo. La camarera lo anotó en su libreta y los dejó solos nuevamente. Sakuno trataba de elegir las palabras correctas para decir brevemente todo lo ocurrido los últimos días. Era tanto… moriría de vergüenza si se colocaba a llorar frente a Kintarou. Fijó sus orbes carmesí en los __**DORADOS**__ de Kintarou y lo miró fijamente, tratando de decirle lo que sentía mediante la mirada, con resultados mejores de los esperados._

-¿No sabes por dónde comenzar, cierto? Es bueno desahogarse, cuenta todo lo que sucedió, aquí tienes un hombro para llorar.-_ bromeó el pelirrojo, pero a la peli rojiza ya casi le comenzaban a salir las lágrimas. Kintarou se puso serio de inmediato, estiró su brazo y colocó su mano en el delicado hombro de la fémina, brindándole un apoyo silencioso, pero reconfortante._

-N-no, t-tu no entiendes…-_ murmuró Sakuno, tratando de detener las finas gotas que amenazaban con salir estrepitosamente de sus orbes carmín.-_ Ya he llorado mucho… demasiado a decir verdad. No soy una bebita llorona, soy una mujer. No puedo llorar por to…-_ sus palabras fueron detenidas por unos fuertes brazos masculinos, que la apresaron en un abrazo protector.-_ Kintarou…kun-_ dijo la peli rojiza sorprendida, no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas, dejándolas caer libremente sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, sin vergüenza alguna._

-No te preocupes, no por llorar te conviertes en una bebita. Has sufrido mucho, en muy poco tiempo. Si guardas toda tu tristeza para ti sola no podrás cargar con el gran peso que se irá acumulando. Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, no puedes olvidar eso. Yo te amo.-_ esas tres palabras paralizaron momentáneamente a la poseedora de la mirada carmesí, dejándola atónita.-_ Se que no tienes los mismos sentimientos hacia mí, pero… lograré que olvides a Koshimae.-_ dijo Kintarou abrazando aun más fuerte a la fémina. Estaba nerviosa, y mucho, pero sus palabras sonaron seguras. El asunto es ¿Lograría hacer que Sakuno al fin pudiera olvidar a Ryoma, su primer amor? Lo tenía bastante difícil, pero nadie dijo que el amor era un asunto sencillo. Sakuno se sorprendió de lo dicho por el pelirrojo, y se sentía algo avergonzada por el abrazo, pero no por el hecho de que Kintarou la estuviese abrazando, ya que eso se sentía muy bien. Sentía vergüenza porque todos los podían ver. Sakuno abrió un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre las piernas del pelirrojo. Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir por sus mejillas, se secó las restantes con la palma de su mano y se separó lentamente de Kintarou, para volver a su silla, una vez sentada nuevamente en su silla comenzó a hablar, lentamente. En breves palabras le relató a su acompañante los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días, desde el ataque del hombre en Kioto, hasta la noticia de la repentina desaparición de su abuela. El chico escuchaba atentamente, en un completo silencio, sujetando la mano de Sakuno, brindándole un mudo apoyo. Cuando la peli rojiza hubo terminado de hablar, se quedaron un par de minutos en un completo silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino ese silencio que hay cuando no hay nada más que decir. Se miraron mutuamente, hablando sin palabras, solo con la mirada, tratando de descifrar así el pensamiento del otro. Sakuno fue la primera en romper el silencio. Se había hecho de noche y su teléfono de celular no había parado de sonar en más de treinta minutos._

-Kintarou-kun, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.-_ dijo la peli rojiza mientras sacaba su billetera._

-¿Esto es una broma? - _pregunto escéptico el pelirrojo, sacando una mirada perpleja a Sakuno-_ Yo te invité, yo pago.-_ dijo Kintarou infantilmente, sacando su propia billetera. Una vez pagada la cuenta salieron de la cafetería y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la residencia Echizen, donde seguramente todos esperaban a Sakuno.-_ ¿No deberías llamarlos para que no se preocupen?-_ preguntó Kintarou a Sakuno. Iban tomados de las manos. Cuando el pelirrojo sujetó la mano de Sakuno, esta se sonrojó de pura impresión, pero no quiso herir los sentimientos del chico, por lo que no soltó su mano. Un poco antes de llegar a su destino, Kintarou paró en seco y miró a la fémina directamente a los ojos, suplicando algo con la mirada, que Sakuno entendió inmediatamente. La respuesta a esa silenciosa pregunta la tiene gravada cada mujer en su corazón. Él quería besarla. Y mucho. Tragó saliva sonoramente y enrojeció hasta las orejas. No sabía si estaba preparada para esto, además no quería darle falsas esperanzas al chico. Ella aun tenía sus sentimientos muy confusos._

-Kintarou-kun…_ - murmuró la chica, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, ya que sus labios fueros apresados por los del pelirrojo en un tierno, delicado y breve beso. No fue inesperado, ella ya sabía que él quería besarla, pero aun así fue algo un poco perturbador para ella. No era que no le haya gustado, porque si le gustó, pero la imagen de Ryoma apareció en su cabeza después de que Kintarou la hubiera besado. Pero luego otra imagen invadió su mente, una muy diferente. Ella siendo abrazada por el pelirrojo. Realmente era una tonta. Kintarou era dulce con ella, la apoyaba en todo, se sentía a gusto con él y lo más importante, la amaba. En vez, Ryoma solo escuchaba a su estúpido orgullo, no era amable, solo se interesaba en el tenis y nunca había hecho ni haría nada bueno por ella. Aun así, estaba enamorada de él, aunque se empeñaba en negárselo a sí misma. Miró a los ojos al pelirrojo y sintió un inesperado impulso. Se acercó lentamente a Kintarou, apresó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y depositó un breve beso en los labios de este, que fue prontamente correspondido. Duró un poco más que el anterior, ya que en este los dos eran parte de la caricia, delineando el rostro del otro con su manos, tímidos, dudosos, pero felices. Cuando dieron fin al beso, continuaron caminando, sin decirse palabra alguna, tomados de la mano, como una pareja de enamorados. No eran exactamente una pareja, pero si algo más que amigos. una vez frente a la casa Echizen, Kintarou comenzó a despedirse de la peli rojiza._

-Etoo… lo pasé muy bien esta tarde, Saku-chan. Deben estar esperándote dentro, Ja ne.-_ dijo el pelirrojo._

-Ja ne, Kintarou-kun, gracias por escucharme, debí haberte aburrido mucho, gomen.-_ dijo Sakuno, algo apenada._

-No me aburrí.-_ solo dijo eso antes de irse, dejando sola a Sakuno en la entrada de la casa. Seguramente todos estarían preocupados por ella, ya que no le dijo a nadie que saldría, pero valió la pena. Pudo desahogarse, nuevamente, pero esta vez sintió más apoyo que otras veces, tanto apoyo que apenas si lloró. Cuando estaba con Tomoka también se sentía apoyada y que no estaba sola, pero el cariño que le brindaba el pelirrojo era muy diferente al que le profesaba la morena. Era aun más reconfortante. Suspiró fuertemente una vez y abrió la puerta con la llave que Rinko le había entregado. De seguro que Tomoka también estaba dentro esperándola, y la reprimenda que le llegaría sería mucho peor de la que da una madre. Al entrar su predicción se hizo realidad. Tomoka estaba esperándola en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una expresión maternal, pero severa en el rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspiró nuevamente y cerró los ojos, esperando a que la morena empezara a hablar._

-Ryuzaki Sakuno, puedes explicar el motivo de estar llegando a estas horas. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. No contestabas, no llegabas, no dabas señales de vida alguna ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione después de lo que ocurrió en Kioto? Bakaa, a la otra que quieras salir deberás avisar, no, no volverás a salir antes de cumplir tu castigo, niña tonta.-_ dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga, aliviada. Después de lo que le contaron los padres de Ryoma, era normal que estuviera tan preocupada. Aun no estaba histérica solo gracias a que Nanako la había entretenido mostrándole fotos de Ryoma cuando era un bebé, incluso se había quedado con una en que aparecía dándose un baño. La mirada envenenada que Ryoma le envió a Nanako hubiera aterrorizado a cualquiera, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de su primo. Rinko, Nanjiro, Nanako e incluso Ryoma hicieron acto de presencia en la entrada y fueron a ver como estaba la peli rojiza. Las mujeres dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y de parte de los hombres una aparente indiferencia._

_Después de que Sakuno explicara en breves palabras el motivo por el cual había salido de la casa, Tomoka quedó con la boca completamente abierta, Nanako dejó escapar una casi imperceptible sonrisa y miro de reojo a Ryoma, que ni se inmutó. La morena le dijo a Sakuno que esa noche se quedaría con ella, para que le terminara de contar lo ocurrido con su abuela, y ahora también le tendría que relatar la cita con el pelirrojo, con detalles y todo. Tomoka le hizo una señal a su mejor amiga para que la siguiera y subió a la habitación que ocupaba la peli rojiza. Nanjiro se fue con Rinko a su habitación y se quedaron solo en la entrada Ryoma y Sakuno, sin decir palabra alguna. La peli rojiza se sentía muy incómoda con esta situación, pero a pesar del molesto silencio, no se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra. Instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su trenza. Cuando ya no soportaba más el incómodo silencio comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, sin dirigirle ni una mirada al chico que estaba cerca de ella. Cuando pasó junto a él, con intención de ignorarlo olímpicamente, este la sujetó por el brazo, impidiendo que diera un solo paso más. Sakuno quedó atónita frente a la inesperada reacción del peli verde. Se soltó del agarre sin mucho esfuerzo y quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos ambarinos del chico, con sus expresivos orbes carmesí, con una infinidad de preguntas presentes en ellos. Ryoma igualmente se quedó mirándola, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Seguían en un profundo silencio, pero esta vez no era incómodo, sino expectante, como esperando a que el otro rompiera primero el silencio, pero al parecer ninguno quería ser el primer en hablar. Ryoma movió lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de la fémina, con suma lentitud en cuidado y atrapo entre sus dedos una de las trenzas femeninas, delineándola con sus dedos, con curiosidad casi infantil. Luego de dejar en paz el cabello de la chica, llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Sakuno, posando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la peli rojiza, sin que esta mostrara alguna señal de vergüenza. Esto sorprendió un poco a Ryoma, pero no dio señales de sorpresa. La siguió mirando fijamente a los ojos, preguntándole algo con la mirada, algo que su orgullo le impedía decirlo en voz alta. La pregunta fue entendida por la fémina, quién algo turbada respondió a la silenciosa pregunta._

-Si, Ryoma, me gusta Kintarou-kun, pero eso no debería de importarte a ti. Que yo sepa, no te importo en lo más mínimo, no te metas en mi vida.-_ apartó la mano de Ryoma de su mejilla y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, camino a su habitación, en donde la esperaba su mejor amiga. No logró subir más de dos escalones cuando su mano fue nuevamente apresada por la de Ryoma, impidiendo que avanzara más. Esta vez no se volteó a verlo, simplemente le preguntó intentando que su voz sonara indiferente, cuando en realidad se sentía algo curiosa por el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo Ryoma.-_ Ahora que sucede, Ryoma-kun.

-Eso no es verdad…-_ dijo el peli verde, soltando la mano de la chica y subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, pasando junto a la fémina, que había abierto más de lo normal sus ojos, y se había quedado completamente paralizada. "¿Q-que quiso decir ese idiota? ¿Qué se preocupa por mí…? No, no es posible, debí haber escuchado mal, Echizen solo se preocupa por sí mismo, por nadie más" pensó la peli rojiza, antes de terminar de subir por las escaleras. Hizo una parada en el baño antes de ir a su habitación, para poder lavarse la cara y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Ese día había tenido una cita con Kintarou, y lo había pasado muy bien, luego, al llegar a casa, Ryoma le dijo indirectamente de le importaba… No. Eso no podía ser verdad. Ryoma no se preocupaba por nadie. Apartó todo pensamiento de su cabeza, secó su cara y se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia su habitación. Al entrar en esta vio que Tomoka ya se había acostado en la cama y estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió dulcemente y luego comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse el pijama. Era cierto que con Kintarou sentía una misteriosa paz, pero era tonto pensar que la reconfortaba más estar en presencia del pelirrojo que de su mejor amiga. Se acostó junto a la morena, procurando no despertarla, pero igualmente Tomoka se percató de la presencia de Sakuno y le susurró algo al oído._

-Mañana hablamos, Sakuno, ahora tengo demasiado sueño.-_ dijo la morena antes de dormirse nuevamente, acurrucada junto a la peli rojiza. Esta miró a su amiga por unos momentos en la oscuridad, y luego se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, igual que Tomoka._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_En otra habitación de la misma casa, un chico de mirada ambarina se debatía internamente por lo recién ocurrido. Él no era del tipo de personas que mostraban sus sentimientos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poseerlos, pero nada más explicaba su inusual comportamiento con la dueña de los orbes carmesí. Se enojaba al recordar lo estúpido que se debió haber visto acariciando a la chica. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Se preguntaba a sí mismo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Se recostó en su cama, en un vano intento por despejar su mente de tan estúpidos pensamiento. Él no podía estarse interesando por una chica, ¿Verdad? Ya no estaba seguro de nada, tomó en brazos a un gato que desde hace un rato rondaba por sus pies. Su padre se lo había dado apenas llegó a Japón, hace unas dos semanas aproximadamente, ya que le recordaba a un gato que había tenido Ryoma cuando era un niño. Ya no le interesaban los gatos, pero le traía buenos recuerdos, por lo que terminó aceptando que el felino viviera con ellos. El peli verde se introdujo en su cama, junto al gato y cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido inmediatamente. Mañana seguiría pensando en… No siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba pensando._

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo creerlo O.o al fin terminé este capítulo :D Gomen por la demora, pero es que el otro día lo había terminado y se me apaguó el PC y perdí más de 4.000 palabras :'( aunque creo que fue para bien, ya que escribí algo completamente diferente. Bueno, no seguiré dando escusas, espero les haya gustado el cap, no avancé mucho en la historia, pero si en la personalidad de Saku y los sentimientos de todos n.n<strong>

**Por favor, dejen reviews, me ayudan a mejorar y saber si les va interesando la historia.**

**Gracias a todos por comentar y leer, espero sigan la historia, Ja ne.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Llegada de otro príncipe

Es difícil escribir D: pero lo amo, por eso no me daré por vencida con este fic, que aunque no tenga tanta aceptación como el otro en que trabajo, por ser el primero le tengo más cariño. Dedico ente cap. a la banda PARAMORE, que aunque no es el estilo de música que suelo escuchar, me ayuda a inspirarme demasiado. Si ya he escuchado más de treinta veces "the only excepción". Bueno, ojalá les guste el cap.

_Prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero la historia y uno que otro personaje sí._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: Llegada de otro príncipe<p>

-¿¡LO BESASTE!- gritó sorprendida la morena, haciéndose escuchar en toda la casa. Sakuno se sonrojó de sobremanera al pensar que Ryoma estaría escuchando. Después del extraño comportamiento del peli verde el día anterior dudaba de sus sentimientos.

-No grites, Tomo-chan- dijo avergonzada la peli rojiza, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos. Tomoka no había parado de gritar desde que se despertaron y sus pobres tímpanos ya no soportaban más ruido.

-Pero no me has dicho como fue, Sakuno.- dijo un poco más calmada la morena. Sujetó a su mejor amiga por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.- ¿Fue… un besito, o un… beso?- esta pregunta provocó un gran sonrojo en la peli rojiza.

-E-eto, y-yo n…- no lograba articular palabras coherentes por tanta vergüenza. ¿Era necesario preguntar "eso"? Respiró profundo para darse valor y dijo en apenas un murmullo.- Un beso. Primero él me beso, pero después yo lo besé.

Tomoka quedó en silencio por un momento, sin apartar su vista de los orbes carmesí que la miraban, dudosos. El silencio formado comenzaba a ser molesto y muy incomodo. Sakuno odiaba que su mejor amiga quedara en silencio, porque significaba que estaba ideando la mejor forma para sermonearla. ¡Ni que fuera su madre! La morena era muy importante para ella, aunque demasiado inmadura como para hacérselas de mamá.

-¿Acaso estás enamorada de Kinta-chan?- preguntó la morena con tono de burla. Le encantaba fastidiar a las personas.

-¿Kinta-chan?- preguntó Sakuno, tratando de cambiar de tema. Le incomodaba demasiado hablar de sus sentimientos y aun más si no estaba segura de ellos.

-¿No te había contado? Es que el otro día, en el departamento de… ¡Oye! No cambies de tema. Ahora respóndeme.- dijo inflexible Tomoka.

-Haii… Es que no lo sé. No lo amo ni nada de eso, pero si me gusta y ¿Qué mejor que comenzar una nueva relación para olvidar a alguien?- dijo la peli rojiza, aunque no muy segura de sus propias palabras.

-¿Y si no logras olvidar a ese alguien, o peor, ese alguien te pide salir?- preguntó la morena, tomando un tono más serio en su voz.

-Lo ignoraré. No puedo dejar que me rompan el corazón de nuevo, Tomo-chan, no puedo.- murmuró la peli rojiza, sacando de su bolsillo su amuleto, la foto de sus padres con la hoja pegada en el reverso.

-Entonces le darás falsas ilusiones a Kinta-chan y engañarás a tus propios sentimientos. No digo que tengas que volver a enamorarte de Ryoma, pero creo que tienes que pensar detenidamente en tus sentimientos.- dijo la morena soltando del agarre a la peli rojiza. Se acercó a su bolso y comenzó a buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día.- Yo me bañaré primero. Anda a comer algo y piensa en lo que te dije.- dijo Tomoka antes de salir de la habitación.

El cuarto quedó en completo silencio. El único ruido prevenía de la calmada respiración proveniente de la fémina, que se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pero su tranquilidad fue robada por el molesto sonido de su teléfono celular, que intentó ignorar, pero siguió sonando. Cuando paró volvió a sonar nuevamente y así siguió por al menos 10 minutos. Ya iba en la duodécima llamada cuando la peli rojiza se decidió a contestar. ¿Quién podría ser tan insistente?

-Aló –dijo la peli rojiza cuando contestó su teléfono. No estaba segura por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. La voz al otro lado del auricular demoró un poco en contestar, como eligiendo las palabras correctas para hablarle a la fémina.

-¿Estás sola, cierto?- le preguntó la voz, era de un hombre, adulto. La fémina permaneció en completo silencio. Su intuición al parecer no le había fallado, algo malo pasaba, esa pregunta no se hace nunca para saludar a alguien.- Tu silencio me dice que sí. Si quieres saber algo sobre tu abuela asegúrate de que nadie escuche esta conversación.

Sakuno quedó paralizada al escuchar que ese sujeto sabía algo sobre su abuela, quizá él la mantenía secuestrada o al menos sabía dónde estaba. Tendría que hacer todo lo que le dijera si quería saber algo de su querida abuela. Corrió a la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con llave. Su pulso se había acelerado, al igual que su respiración. Tenía mucho miedo, pero también esperanza. Quizá podría volver a ver a su abuela en poco tiempo.

-Nadie me escucha ni me escuchará. Dígame que sabe de mi abuela, por favor.- dijo con tono seguro la peli rojiza. No podía dejarle claro a ese sujeto que le tenía miedo. Lo mejor era fingir seguridad y valentía, aunque en realidad tuviera poco de esas cualidades. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos carmesí, como las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer afuera.

-No le puedes contar a nadie de esta conversación… Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Sé que te encuentras en la casa de mi hermano, el idiota de Nanjiro, pero no permanecerás mucho tiempo ahí, no si quieres volver a ver a tu abuela, aunque sería bueno que estuvieras ahí por lo menos un mes. No quiero levantar sospechas hasta que mi objetivo esté completado. No intentes ir a la policía, recuerda que tengo total control con la vida de tu abuela. Te llamaré dentro de la semana, con otro número de teléfono por supuesto. Adiós.- y la llamada terminó.

El llanto cobró más fuerza una vez que la llamada terminó. Sollozaba desesperada, abrazándose las rodillas para consolarse a sí misma. ¡Por dios! Si ni siquiera sabía con certeza si ese sujeto tenía retenida a su abuela, pero sabía que se estaba quedando con los Echizen, y se suponía que solo sus amigos más cercanos sabían eso. Por más que intentaba calmarse, lloraba con más fuerza. Su llanto se comenzó a escuchar por el pasillo, por donde pasaba Ryoma al salir de su cuarto. Se acercó al cuarto de la fémina y tocó la puerta.

-Ryuzaki, abre la puerta.- ordenó el peli verde con voz autoritaria. Los sollozos al otro lado de la puerta no cesaron, sino que tomaron más potencia. Ryoma ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía. Golpeó más fuerte la puerta y repitió la orden.- Abre la puerta, ahora.

-Lárgate.- dijo entre sollozos la fémina, con voz dolida y avergonzada. "Ahora todos van a saber que estoy llorando, aunque no es para menos, estoy llorando demasiado fuerte, tengo que calmarme". –pensó la fémina, limpiándose las lágrimas, que prontamente comenzaban a salir nuevamente, presurosas.

-Si no abres le diré a todos que estás llorando, Ryuzaki.- chantajeó el peli verde. Sakuno terminó por abrirle la puerta, así quizá Rinko, Nanako y Nanjiro no se enterarían de su llanto, y con mucha suerte, tampoco la morena.

Cuando entró el peli verde, la fémina se dio la vuelta, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, tratando que sus sollozos no fueran oídos por el poseedor de la mirada ambarina que estaba clavada en su espalda. Ryoma le echó llave a la puerta y se acercó con paso cauteloso hacia la fémina. A Sakuno le costaba cada vez más reprimir las ganas de llorar, pero es que ya le daba vergüenza que las lágrimas fluyeran tan a menudo por sus mejillas. "¿Cuando me convertí en una bebita que llora por todo? Ya me acuerdo, fue ese día de mierda en la estúpida fiesta que supuestamente era para sacarle celos a Ryoma".

Además de la vergüenza por el hecho de llorar, sentía vergüenza por llorar frente a él. ¿Por qué ahora se venía a preocupar? Siempre la había ignorado en Seigaku y nunca había hecho nada bueno por ella. Bueno, aparte de salvarla del ataque de ese sujeto en Kioto, nada más. Pero ahora venía y actuaba como que estuviera preocupado por ella, de seguro estaba esperando que dejara de llorar para burlarse de ella y luego irse diciendo "mada mada dane", su frase predilecta.

La peli rojiza no logró seguir conteniendo su tristeza y dejó salir todas las lágrimas que intentaba guardar dentro de sí. Sus piernas le fallaron y comenzó a desmoronarse, casi cayendo al suelo, pero su caída fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos masculinos, que la atraparon con agilidad y la depositaron suavemente en la cama. Ryoma se sentó junto a ella, sin decir palabra.

-¿P-por qué e-estas aquí? D-déjame so-sola. –decía entre sollozos la de mirada carmesí. Él nunca la comprendería, además no le podía decir a nadie lo que le estaba pasando, o su abuela podría morir.

Un extraño e incomprensible sentimiento se estaba apoderando del de mirada ambarina. Sentía la necesidad y deber de brindarle protección a la fémina indefensa que se encontraba a su lado. No comprendía el por qué de esa necesidad, pero quería abrazarla y decirle: "Todo va a estar bien". Esa chica lo ablandaba demasiado. Él nunca se había enamorado, claro que eso no significa que no haya salido con mujeres, pero eso era por atracción y deseo, nada más.

En vez, todo era diferente con la peli rojiza. Lo supo desde el reencuentro en el aeropuerto, pero su orgullo le impedía darse cuenta de que poseía fuertes sentimientos por ella, y se lo seguía impidiendo. Su orgullo y prepotencia mantenían ocultos los sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, dejándolos a un lado, como que no existieran.

Ryoma observó fijamente a la sollozante fémina por un momento y por primera vez en su vida hizo a un lado a su gigantesco orgullo. Abrazó con protección a Sakuno, acariciando su cabello suavemente, sin decir palabra. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Echizen? ¿Tan bajo has caído por una mujer? Das vergüenza" Le insultaba su orgullo dentro de su cabeza. Después que la fémina terminara de llorar le haría caso, ahora, no podía dejarla sola. Poco a poco Sakuno iba calmándose, hasta que quedó en completo silencio.

-A-arigato, Ryoma-kun, pero, ¿Por qué…?- empezó la peli rojiza, pero fue interrumpida por Ryoma, que continuaba abrazándola posesivamente, sin dar señales de querer soltarla.

-Solo no soporto ver llorar a una mujer. Ahora que te callaste me voy.- dijo antes de levantarse y salir, sin darle ni siquiera una mirada de despedida a la fémina. Tomoka iba entrando a la habitación cuando Ryoma estaba yéndose, por lo que se quedó un par de minutos mirándole, dudosa.

-¿Qué hacía Echizen aquí, Sakuno?- preguntó la morena, mientras se acercaba a la peli rojiza, que agacho la mirada para ocultar su reciente llanto. Buscó rápidamente algo que ponerse y le respondió a su amiga cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación.

-Vino a decirme que a mi saque le faltaba potencia, y que aun me faltaba mucho. Aun no he desayunado Tomo-chan, pero adelántate.- dijo la fémina antes de irse de la habitación, mientras era seguida con la mirada por la morena, que no se creía para nada la pobre escusa dada por su amiga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En unas lujosas oficinas de algún lugar de china dos hombres conversaban amigablemente, pero sin perder la expresión de seriedad y el tono severo. Uno de ellos fumaba un puro mientras miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana, con expresión de aburrimiento. No podía esperar más para que sus planes dieran frutos… ya bastante había esperado.

-¿Estás seguro que ponerse en contacto con la chica fue una buena idea? Qué pasaría si le dice a la policía… sería un verdadero desastre, no creo que sea muy difícil rastrear una llamada.- dijo con preocupación el hombre que yacía sentado en un sofá, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar invisible en el blanco techo.

-No le dirá a nadie, le dije que tenemos a su "queridísima" abuela- dijo en tono de burla el hombre con aspecto elegante y porte de jefe- Si hasta se colocó a llorar cuando se lo mencioné… Seguro que está tiritando de miedo sola en alguna parte.- dijo fríamente, apagando su puro para sentarse frente al otro sujeto.

-Pero estas seguro de que ella tiene "eso", la anciana no tenía ni idea de lo que le estábamos diciendo.- dijo con preocupación a su jefe.- Además ella tenía tres años cuando desaparecieron sus padres… No debe saber nada.

-La vieja estaba mintiendo, eso se notaba a kilómetros y a la chica… no sé, quizá le dejaron algún "regalo" o algo por el estilo, pero eso no importa. Cuando mi hermanito se haya calmado un poco, capturaremos a la chica y nos dirá todo lo que sabe, e incluso lo que no sabe. Es muy fácil hacer hablar a alguien, en especial a una chica.- dijo con malicia el hombre, encendiendo otro puro y yendo a mirar nuevamente por la ventana, con despreocupación. Tenía confianza absoluta en su plan.

-Si… tienes razón, no hay que preocuparse, las cosas saldrán bien al final, de eso hay que estar seguros. ¿Cuándo llamarás de nuevo a Sakuno-chan?- preguntó con renovada confianza en su rostro. Confiaba plenamente en el hombre que se encontraba fumando.

-En un par de días, para preguntarle si tiene un disco, carta o disquete, lo que sea y si no quiere hablar dejaré que hable con la vieja, seguro que no opondrá resistencia. Desde siempre ha sido su única familia, no querrá que le pase nada malo.-dijo con seguridad, sonriéndole al cielo, con impaciencia.- Ya quiero que llegue el día en que por fin pueda obtener lo que tanto se esforzaron por esconder Hiro y Renka. Si me lo hubieran pasado por las buenas hace 10 años, no estarían muertos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al otro día se reanudaron las clases para la peli rojiza y todos los alumnos de Seigaku. Después de la mala experiencia pasada en Kioto lo único que quería Sakuno era que el día terminara para poder ir a jugar tenis y así relajar la mente. Cuando al fin tocaron la campana de salida, la de mirada carmesí poco menos que corrió a las canchas, arroyando a quién se le cruzase en su camino.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa en los vestidores, agarró su raqueta y unas cuantas pelotas y entró a una cancha que estaba desocupada, ya que hoy no tocaba entrenamiento con el club. Practicó varias veces sus saques, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, aunque no estaba segura de que. De pronto recordó lo que le dijo el peli verde unos cuantos días antes, en esta misma cancha de tenis… "_Doblas demasiado el codo y muy poco las rodillas. La falda te queda muy corta…"_ Se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo último. Mañana mismo iría a comprarse una nueva falda.

Sakuno tomó una nueva pelota, se aseguró de doblar un poco más las rodillas y menos el codo y le pegó a la pelota con la raqueta. El resultado fue mucho mejor, el saque más potente que había hecho en toda su vida, además era el que ella misma había inventado, por lo que era más notable. Mientras observaba embelesada la pelota que yacía al otro lado de la cancha, una voz que se le hacía familiar le habló.

-Ese último saque fue fabuloso. Eres muy buena, aunque puedes mejorar.- le dijo una amable voz que sonaba como a Ryoma, aunque él nunca diría algo así.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- preguntó dudosa la fémina, dándose la vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Divisó a un sexi peli verde de mirada ambarina penetrante. De primera creyó que era Echizen Ryoma, pero al enfocar bien la vista noto que era alguien diferente, al parecer más grande, pero muy parecido a él.

-No soy Ryoma, pero veo que conoces a mi hermano.- dijo riendo por lo bajo, encaminándose hacia la fémina, que lo miraba con suma atención.- Me llamo Ryoga, Echizen Ryoga y estoy buscando a Chibizuke. Imagino que está en las canchas de tenis, pero no sé donde están las del club masculino. Llegue aquí por casualidad.- dijo despreocupadamente, mirando a la fémina directamente a los ojos, paralizándola.

-¿Chibizuke…?- murmuró para sí misma, antes de responderle.- E-etoo, hoy las prácticas del equipo masculino fueron en la mañana. Ryoma-kun se fue a casa. Yo ya me iba, si quiere lo puedo llevar, aunque si es su hermano seguro que sabe donde está.- murmuró débilmente la fémina, avergonzada. Él era muy guapo, en extremo parecido a Ryoma y para colmo, poseía un nombre similar.

-En verdad nunca he estado en esa casa, por lo que me gustaría que me llevaras.- dijo colocando su más seductora sonrisa, haciendo que la peli rojiza se paralizara nuevamente.- Pero suena como que vas a menudo a la casa de mi padre… ¿Acaso eres la novia de Chibizuke?- dijo cambiando su seductora sonrisa por una maliciosa.

-Nnnnoo, e-es q-qque, etoo, y-yo sssolo e-estoy…- comenzó la fémina, extremadamente avergonzada, con el sonrojo al máximo y el mayor tartamudeo que había tenido en su vida y no era para menos. La mirada libidinosa que le había puesto ese hombre, además de insinuar eso, que horror.

Era cierto que a lo largo de su vida muchas veces se había imaginado como la novia de Ryoma, tomados de la mano o cosas como esas, pero lo que insinuaba ese sujeto era una relación a nivel, físico, por no decir carnal. Miles de imágenes impuras invadieron su inocente mente, turbándola en extremo. Y eso que trataba de olvidar al peli verde… Tomoka tenía razón, tendría que decirle a Kintarou que se dejaran de ver por un tiempo, incluso como amigos.

Volvió a pensar con algo de coherencia cuando Ryoga la sacó de su tartamudeo, al ponerle una mano en el hombro, mirándola divertido. Se sonrojó un poco, pero fue nuevamente capaz de controlar la mayoría de sus reacciones. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa frente a un sujeto tan atractivo como él, pero podía no dejarse tan en vergüenza.

-Era solo una broma. Hablé con mi padre y me contó que la nieta de su antigua entrenadora de tenis vivía con ellos, aunque no quiso decir por qué. Eres Sakuno-chan, ¿Cierto?- dijo antes de tomar la mano de la chica y depositar un leve beso en ella.- Seré tu guarda espaldas pequeña.

-¡NAAAANIIIIIIIII!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Y por eso no puedes hablar con Sakuno ¿Entendiste, Kinta-chan?- dijo Tomoka, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Después de la extensa conversación que había tenido con su amiga el día anterior y ver la reacción de esta al estar con Ryoma, que aun no sabía por qué estuvo a solas en la habitación con Sakuno, ya que la excusa dada por esta no era nada convincente, había decidido ir a hablar por cuenta propia con el pelirrojo, para aclarar las cosas.

-¿Pero no debería ella venir a hablar conmigo?- preguntó desconfiado Kintarou, algo enojado por todo el parlamento dicho recientemente por la morena.- Será mejor que la llame para estar completamente seguro de que no lo dices por lo que "crees" conveniente para Saku-chan.

-Si crees que quiero que esté con Echizen estás equivocado.- dijo la morena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con expresión severa. El pelirrojo dejó el teléfono que tenía en una mano a un lado y se dispuso a escuchas a Tomoka, algo confundido.- Creo que siente algo por ti, pero no quiero que confunda la amistad con el amor. En verdad no estoy segura de lo que siente, pero sé que no es amor, al menos no aun. Dale un tiempo para pensar y luego te confiesas nuevamente, ¿Está bien?

-Por mí está bien, pero no dejaré que él la recupere tan fácilmente. Aunque sí Sakuno lo elige a él, no creo poder hacer nada al respecto.- dijo algo desanimado el pelirrojo, en apenas un murmullo la última parte.- Aunque Koshimae no se merece a Sakuno. Ella es demasiado buena para él.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. A mí tampoco me agradaría que Echizen recuperara a Sakuno, pero si pasa solo podremos apoyarla. Cuando encuentres conveniente volver a hablar con Sakuno, lo haces. Yo le diré que no la evitas, que solo te estás tomando un tiempo. Ahora me voy, adiós, Kinta-chan.- se despidió la morena, saliendo sin esperar respuesta.

-Adiós…- susurró para sí mismo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Él más fastidiado con la llegada de Ryoga era su propio hermano, que no soportaba estar a menos de cincuenta metros de él. Nunca tuvieron una relación muy estrecha, ya que se llevaban por cuatro años, además Ryoga tenía una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la del frio peli verde. Si Ryoma era la frialdad e indiferencia en persona, Ryoga más bien era un hombre que disfrutaba la vida con locura y le ponía un toque de sensualidad a cada cosa que hacía, pero compartían algo muy importante que cada integrante de la familia Echizen tenía y respetaba: el orgullo.

Para todos los que portan o alguna vez han portado el apellido Echizen, el orgullo es algo que cuidarían con suma dedicación, impidiendo que nada ni nadie se metiera con ellos, aunque se presentaba de diferentes maneras, dependiendo de la personalidad de la persona. Por ejemplo, Ryoma: él siempre trata de alejar a cada persona que se le acerque, para así ignorar que en realidad posee sentimientos como todos los demás. Ryoga tenía el hábito de desafiar a quién se le cruzara por delante, y no soportaba la derrota. Nanjiro a su vez ignoraba a quién le hablara de algo que no le interesaba. Incluso Nanako era orgullosa, no soportaba que la contradijeran, nunca. Ella siempre tenía la razón, aunque estuviera totalmente equivocada.

Ryoga disfrutaba en fastidiar a su "querido" hermano, tratando de provocarlo de alguna manera y siempre lo lograba, aunque teniendo en cuenta la insistencia del mayor, y la gran falta de paciencia del menor, era normal que estuvieran compitiendo por cualquier nimiedad a cada momento. La peli rojiza miraba el comportamiento de ambos hombre en silencio. Era el paraíso ver a dos especímenes tan perfectos en un mismo lugar, al alcance de sus tímidas miradas y leves suspiros. Se sonrojó de sobremanera cuando se descubrió a si misma mirándole de reojo el trasero a Ryoga. Apartó su vista bruscamente y agachó la mirada.

-¿Algo sucede, Saku-chan?- dijo seductoramente Ryoga, aunque sin darse cuenta de los efectos que causaba su aterciopelada voz en la fémina.

Sakuno nunca había atraído tanto la atención de los chicos en su escuela, por más que fuera hermosa e incluso se podría decir popular, su tímida personalidad opacaba un poco la belleza a primera vista, aunque si algún hombre se detenía a mirarla, se daría cuenta de su profunda mirada, lechosa blancura, finas facciones, busto tímido pero prominente y en especial su aura de total inocencia… sensual. Era verdaderamente toda una mujer, que aun no acababa de descubrirse a sí misma.

-No es nada, Ryoga-san. Lo siento… por mi culpa tendrá que perder parte de su tiempo libre. En serio, no debe hacerlo.- dijo la peli rojiza, aun con la mirada gacha, fija en una minúscula y casi imperceptible mancha en el tatami.

-Claro que tiene. Si te quedas aquí lo mínimo que tenemos que hacer es protegerte, además este patán abandonó la universidad, por lo que podrías considerar como una especie de castigo.- dijo Nanjiro, para que la fémina dejara de rechazar el que el hermano de Ryoma sea su guarda espaldas privado.

-Si esto es un castigo intentaré de meterme en más problemas.- bromeo Ryoga, pero una severa mirada por parte de su madre le quitó la palabra.- Solo digo que cuidar de Sakuno-chan no es ningún castigo, sino que lo haré encantado.- agregó. "Pasar las próximas semanas estando a todo momento con una hermosa chica es más bien un premio, y más si la chica tiene la atención de Chibizuke.

-¿No podían decirle a alguien más? ¿Tenía que ser exactamente él?- preguntó fastidiado el de miraba ambarina, fijando una fría mirada en su hermano que seguía coqueteando en silencio con la peli rojiza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero como sabía que te reusarías preferí pedírselo a tu hermano.- dijo Nanjiro, sin inmutarse, como que la respuesta fuera algo que cualquiera debería saber.

-Hubiera preferido actuar de guarda espaldas a tener que soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que él.- dijo sin siquiera mirar al aludido, que tampoco tomó en cuenta el comentario.

-Pues Ryoga ya está aquí, por lo tanto traten de llevarse bien, o al menos no peleen en presencia de Sakuno-chan. Nanako-chan, ¿Me podrías servir algo de té, por favor?- preguntó el samurái, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la peli azul, que se encontraba en un profundo silencio.

-Haii- fue lo único que dijo antes de ir hacia la cocina. Ella que siempre era animada y conversadora estaba muy callada desde el día anterior, con la mirada perdida y melancólica.

Mientras Rinko y Nanjiro seguían a Nanako, y Ryoga con Ryoma continuaban discutiendo de nimiedades, la peli rojiza iba recordando lo ocurrido en la tarde, cuando Ryoga, que acababa de conocer hace unos cuantos minutos, le decía que sería su guarda espaldas.

Flash Back

-Seré tu guarda espaldas, pequeña.- dijo Ryoga.

-¡NAAAANIIIIIIIII!

La peli rojiza gritó con todas sus fuerzas, entre sorprendida y avergonzada. ¿Cuánto más tendría que depender de la familia Echizen? Eso solo lo sabría cuando todo esto terminara, aunque no tenía idea de cuánto podría tardar en que eso ocurriera. Cuando el aire en los pulmones de la fémina se agotó, quedó en completo silencio, observando expectante a Ryoga, en busca de una explicación.

-¿Ya estás calmada, Sakuno-chan?- dijo inocentemente Ryoga, aunque provocó un leve sonrojo en la fémina. Estaba llamando a la peli rojiza por su nombre y apenas se estaban conociendo.- Lo siento… ¿Prefieres que te llame Ryuzaki-san?- preguntó algo extrañado. En su vasta experiencia, generalmente les agradaba a las chicas que se las tratara con confianza

-Ah, no. Llámeme como quiera… no hay ningún problema, en serio.- dijo ya más calmada la fémina, volviendo a tener una expresión normal y amable.- Ryoga-kun…- dijo en apenas un tímido susurro.

-Entonces, ¿Me llevarás a ver a mi querido hermanito? Hace mucho tiempo que no hemos estado juntos.- dijo inocentemente el hermano de Ryoma, utilizando la voz que ocupaba siempre para obtener lo que quisiera.

-C-claro, te llevaré a casa de Ryoma-kun.- dijo la fémina, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ryoga?- dijo fastidiado Ryoma, caminando hacia su hermano con el seño fruncido, ignorando olímpicamente a la peli rojiza, que lo miraba desconfiada.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermanito?- dijo arrogante el hermano mayor, mirando al peli verde con una expresión divertida.

-No respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta, idiota.- le respondió fríamente Ryoma, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada envenenada.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso, Chibizuke.- a la mención de ese apodo, el peli verde frunció aun más el seño y se quedó mirando con odio a su hermano.- No será necesario que me lleves a casa, Sakuno-chan.- dijo Ryoga, volteándose a ver a la peli rojiza. Ryoma se sorprendió un poco al ver la manera tan familiar con que su hermano trataba a la fémina."_Debe estar coqueteando… si este nunca cambiará_" pensó Ryoma, fastidiado.

-Ha-haii. Yo ya me voy.- dijo la fémina, haciendo una ligera reverencia, para después comenzar a caminar hacia los vestidores.

-Espera, Sakuno-chan. Me gustaría salir contigo algún día. ¿Mañana está bien?- tanto Sakuno como Ryoma se quedaron viendo a Ryoga, incrédulos. La peli rojiza abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra atinaba a salir.

-Es que mañana tenía planeado ir a comprarme una falda para jugar tenis… esta me queda demasiado corta.- dijo alisándose la falda con las manos, en un vano intento para que fuera más larga.

-Pero yo creo que la falda te queda muy bien corta. Se te ven las piernas.- dijo lanzándole una mirada libidinosa, provocando un gran sonrojo en la peli rojiza.- Pero si quieres te puedo acompañar a que te compres otra. Entonces, ¿Tenemos una cita?

-Haii.- respondió la peli rojiza, algo turbada, yéndose corriendo hacia los vestidores.

Fin Flash Back

Ambos hermanos continuaban discutiendo, aunque con una expresión que denotaba felicidad. A pesar de no llevarse demasiado bien, seguían siendo hermanos. La peli rojiza se fue hacia su cuarto, ya aburrida de verlos discutir, conversar, bromear… lo que estuvieran haciendo. Una vez se colocó la pijama y se recostó en su cama calló en cuenta que al día siguiente tendría una cita con el guapísimo Echizen Ryoga y lo peor de todo era que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de salir con él.

Era cierto que encontraba guapo a Ryoga, pero no sentía nada por él. Aceptó la cita solo por presión, ya que los orbes de él eran tan intensos como los de su hermano menor, por lo que se sentía nerviosa en su presencia. "Solo es ir a comprar una falda, si me demoro poco en elegir todo iría bien" pensó entusiasta, pero luego de un momento suspiró, derrotada. Tenía fama de demorarse horas y horas en elegir hasta lo más simple.

Decidió, al final, que lo mejor sería ir. Si lograba no ponerse nerviosa frente a un hombre tan guapo, y casi desconocido, habría logrado al fin superar su timidez. Se arropó bien en la cama, cerró sus ojos y en menos de lo que esperaba logró conciliar el sueño, viajando al misterioso mundo al que solo se logra llegar en las horas en que nuestra mente es libre de las ataduras de la realidad, cuando nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, cuando en timbre sonó dando el anuncio del fin de clases a los alumnos de Seigaku, Ryoga estaba esperando a la peli rojiza a la salida, como habían acordado anteriormente. Sakuno estaba algo nerviosa. Cuando se lo contó a sus amigas, poco menos que le destruyen los tímpanos por los gritos de sorpresa que lanzaron. La morena comenzó interrogarla sobre el aspecto del hermano de su príncipe, con total emoción. "¿Y qué pasa con Horio?" fue lo único que atinó a decir la peli rojiza para que la morena dejara de preguntarle detalles sobre la apariencia de Ryoga.

Cuando al fin pudo explicar que no tenía verdaderas intenciones de salir con él, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para rechazarlo, la dejaron en paz, pero con la promesa de que luego de la cita se los presentaría. No era para menos la excitación, ya que imaginaban a un Ryoma maduro pero al mismo tiempo alegre y seductor.

Sakuno divisó de lejos a Ryoga, que estaba siendo el centro de atención. Algunas chicas muy confiadas de sus encantos se acercaban a él, contorneando sus caderas y parpadeando más de lo necesario, aunque al parecer esas tácticas no surtían efecto alguno en él. Cuando Sakuno llegó hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Ryoga, este la saludó con demasiado entusiasmo, abrazándola de improviso, causando que todas las chicas que los rodeaban miraran a la peli rojiza con un profundo rencor.

-¿Ya nos vamos, Saku-chan?- preguntó Ryoga, tomando de la mano a la fémina, que estaba algo confundida con el confiado comportamiento que tenía su acompañante. Estaba bien que fuera seguro de sí mismo, pero eso ya era una exageración.

-Sí. La tienda no queda muy lejos de aquí, pero debo advertirte algo. Yo me demoro demasiado en elegir ropa y te aburrirás.- le dijo la peli rojiza lo más normalmente que pudo. No acostumbraba a que los chicos le tomaran las manos, por lo que se sentía algo incómoda.

-Mejor, así tenemos más tiempo para estar juntos, aunque yo creí que rechazarías esta cita.- dijo antes de soltar una breve carcajada, que confundió a la fémina.

-Y se podría saber por qué creía que no querría venir…- dijo la peli rojiza, mirando interesada a Ryoga, que meditó un poco sus palabras antes de hablar.

-Creí que eras la novia de Chibizuke. Es que te miraba de una manera extraña, además podía sentir su mirada envenenada en mi espalda cuando yo te hablaba.- dijo Ryoga, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más serio, que no iba con su personalidad.

-Ryoma-kun no es mi novio. Ni siquiera sé si le agrado, pero cuando éramos niños fuimos a Seigaku juntos. Para serte sincera, yo estaba enamorada de él, y no sé qué es lo que siento ahora por él, pero no puedo volver a enamorarme de Ryoma-kun.- dijo la fémina. Se sorprendió un poco por haberle dicho todo eso a Ryoga, pero no dio muestras de vergüenza.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Chibizuke tiende a ser muy frio con los que lo rodean, pero estoy seguro de que siente algo por ti.- dijo Ryoga, como defendiendo a su hermano menor.

-¿Me acompañas para hablar de Ryoma?- preguntó incrédula la fémina, alzando una ceja. Ryoga no pudo contener la risa al ver así a la peli rojiza, tan a la defensiva.

-Está bien, está bien, dejemos de hablar de Chibizuke. Sabes, aunque no estuviéramos en esta cita, igualmente te tendría que acompañar, ya que soy tu guarda espaldas.- dijo Ryoga, mirando de reojo a la fémina.

-Es cierto… no me había dado cuenta.- dijo la peli rojiza, recién cayendo en cuenta de que aunque hubiera rechazado a Ryoga, igualmente estaría ahora con él.

Continuaron caminando, rumbo a la tienda de ropa deportiva a donde se dirigían, hablando de trivialidades sin sentido alguno. Una vez llegaron a su destino, Sakuno estuvo alrededor de dos horas tratando de elegir entre el traje rosa pálido y uno verde agua, pero al final se llevó uno que era color blanco con detalles en azul claro, bastante diferente a sus primeras opciones.

Después de las primeras dos horas, Ryoga intentó con todas sus fuerzas asesinar a la fémina con la mirada, pero para mala suerte de él, y buena de ella, no logró su cometido. Cuando salieron de la tienda la fémina se veía radiante. A pesar de ser mala para elegir ropa, le encantaba salir de compras, y más si con cada cosa que se probaba era fuertemente elogiada por su acompañante, aunque estaba segura de que lo hacía para que se fueran lo más pronto posible.

-Ya te había dicho que me demoro en elegir ropa, Ryoga-kun.- dijo la fémina, tratando de contener la risa, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Una chica normal no pasa cuatro horas eligiendo un traje de tenis, Sakuno-chan.- dijo Ryoga, con voz sombría y postura agotada, mirando al suelo.- Además el viejo me llamó como diez veces porque nos tardábamos demasiado. A la cuarta vez que le dije que seguíamos comprando ropa comenzó a dudar de mí.

-Gomen, gomen…- dijo la peli rojiza, riendo por lo bajo. Ya no se colocaba tan nerviosa en presencia de Ryoga, es más, le agradaba estar con él. Era como una especie de hermano mayor y estaba más tranquila al notar que al parecer Ryoga no estaba interesado en ella, sino que de alguna incomprensible manera intentaba apoyar a su hermano, o al menos eso creía.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando llegaron a casa. Todos desconfiaban que solo hubieran comprado el traje deportivo para la fémina, pero después de reiterar un par de veces que Sakuno era indecisa a la hora de comprarse algo ella misma, y que "nunca se me ocurriría salir con la novia de Chibizuke", lo último causando nerviosismo en la peli rojiza, dejaron de cuestionarlos.

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, como cualquier noche, pero nadie sabía que al día siguiente una nueva señal del secuestrador de Sumire llegaría a manos de la endeble peli rojiza, que descansaba profundamente en su lecho, pensando que cuando abriera nuevamente los ojos las cosas estarían bien nuevamente, no pudiendo estar más equivocada.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé el capítulo al fin :3 con lo que me costó escribirlo u.u, en compensación a la tardanza, por lo menos es más largo que los otros :D y al fin pude incorporar a otro príncipe, mi Ryoga n.n, por cierto, solo pude ver un pedacito de la película en donde aparecía Ryoga y no sé mucho de él, por lo que la mayoría de las cosas sobre él son puro invento mío n.n<strong>

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capi, la continuación… no sé, cuando el viento me devuelva la inspiración que se llevó :S Aunque quizá sus reviews apuren un poco al viento (1313), bueno cuídense, se les quiere un montón por leer y comentar :***


	11. Capitulo 11: Cambio de planes

O: Cuanto tiempooo! TwT Al fin terminé este capi, no saben cuánto me costó, pero quedé totalmente satisfecha :3 Espero que a ustedes también les guste y bueno A LEER :B Al final del capi les tengo un mensaje importante o.o

_Prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero la historia y uno que otro personaje si e.e_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Cambio de planes.<p>

-N-no… déjenme ir, p-por favor. Ayúdame, Ryoma-kun…- murmuró entre sueños la peli rojiza, con cara angustiada y lágrimas en los ojos.

Últimamente, se había vuelto algo habitual para la fémina tener pesadillas, pero seguían siendo dolorosas. Nunca antes había tenido pesadillas, o al menos no más que cualquier niña normal, pero ahora, cada noche tenía el mismo sueño y siempre terminaba en el mismo momento.

Se veía a ella misma cayendo por un precipicio sin fin, en donde todo era de un absoluto negro, aunque sentía que no estaba sola. Algo o alguien la observaba desde las sombras, causándole múltiples escalofríos. Pero, de un momento a otro, llegaba abruptamente al final de aquel aparentemente infinito precipicio.

Y su sueño continúa, siente que miles de frías y sucias manos comienzan a amordazarla con cuerdas, inmovilizándola dolorosamente. Finalmente sus ojos son cubiertos por una tela de un profundo y penetrante negro y lo único que le quedaba por hacer a la fémina era gritar. Gritar intentando que sus captores se apiadaran de ella, o que alguien la salve. Pero cuando comienza a escuchar unos sonidos difusos a modo de respuesta…despierta.

-Heey, Sakuno. Despierta de una vez niña tonta.- una conocida voz comenzó a hablarle, moviéndole los hombros despacio.- El sensei está muy molesto contigo, deberías ser un poco más disimulada si quieres tomar una siesta en clase.- agregó en un susurró la morena, mientras veía a su atolondrada amiga despertar lentamente.

-Kyaa, Ryuzaki-chan estaba soñando con Ryoma-kun, que pervertida.- escuchó la peli rojiza decir a una de las chicas de su clase, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, soñolienta.

-Claro que va a soñar con Echizen-kun, él la salvó esa vez en Kyoto, es normal que se haya enamorado de él.- agregó otra alumna, de aspecto más reservado.

La fémina no entendía el porqué de los murmullos y susurros que iban incrementando a su alrededor, además aun estaba muy adormilada como para pensar con claridad, pero la primera imagen que divisó frente a ella no fue algo demasiado agradable. Su sensei estaba frente a ella, con el seño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Estaba furioso.

-¿Durmió bien, Ryuzaki-san? ¿Le parece bien si la próxima vez que venga a mi clase trata de traer su propia almohada? Para mayor comodidad digo yo, ya que no le interesa escuchar mi lección.- dijo con sarcasmo el sensei, mirando duramente a la confundida peli rojiza.- Este es su último año de instituto, no debería holgazanear, y menos con sus calificaciones.

Dicho comentario provocó risas y comentarios burlescos entre los alumnos de la clase y un denso rubor en la fémina, que solo atinó a decir.- Lo siento.- Fue muy torpe de su parte haber caído vencida por el sueño en la clase con su sensei más estricto, pero la noche anterior también había tenido la misma pesadilla y no pudo dormir prácticamente nada. Ahora, probablemente la suspenderían, pero ya que importaba, no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que ya estaba hecho.

-Vaya a lavarse el rostro, haber si ahora quiere prestar atención a mi clase.- dijo el sensei, inusualmente calmado. Si bien la peli rojiza no tenía las mejores calificaciones, era siempre muy responsable.

-¿Qué es lo que está esperando?- agregó el sensei al notar que la chica no reaccionaba.

-A-ah, si. Gracias, sensei.- dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad. Al pasar junto al puesto de Ryoma, se sonrojó aun más. "¿Habré mencionado a Ryoma-kun mientras dormía?"- pensó un poco nerviosa.

-Así que estoy incluso en tus sueños, Ryuzaki.- dijo con tono arrogante el peli verde, paralizando momentáneamente a la fémina. "¡Si lo nombré!" pensó aun más avergonzada.

-Otro que se pasa las clases durmiendo. Echizen, acompañe a Ryuzaki-san a lavarse la cara, a ver que tan gracioso le parece.- ordenó el sensei con voz autoritaria y el seño fruncido.

Esto pilló por sorpresa al peli verde y a la peli rojiza, que quedaron completamente paralizados. Los susurros por parte de sus compañeros de clase no se hicieron esperar, inundando al salón de murmullos celosos y comentarios algo subidos de tono. El primero de los dos en reaccionar fue la fémina, que de pronto se puso a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, cabizbaja y con el rostro absolutamente sonrojado.

Ryoma se levantó de su asiento luego de ver a la tímida fémina desaparecer de su vista por la puerta del aula. Se volteó hacia su sensei y le dedicó una mirada envenenada, aunque este ni se inmutó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud del peli verde.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con el rostro imperturbable, haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos de sus compañeros, ni a las miradas lujuriosas de algunas féminas, pero cuando estaba saliendo del aula, se encontró por casualidad con la mirada de Tomoka, que con expresión desafiante moduló una corta frase, que el peli verde entendió perfectamente.

Cambió su expresión fría e impenetrable por una arrogante sonrisa y le devolvió la mirada a la morena, antes de perderse de vista. Una vez en el pasillo, el peli verde divisó a la fémina a unos cuantos metros por delante de él. Sonrió con arrogancia al recordar lo que le "dijo" la morena: "Si le haces algo, estás muerto" Claaro, esa inútil le podría hacer algo a él.

En un par de zancadas se colocó junto a la peli rojiza, sin decir palabra alguna. La fémina fingió no haber sentido la llegada de Ryoma, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, pero sus reacciones corporales eran las mismas que la primera vez que lo vio.

Su pulso se aceleró tanto que temió que el peli verde lo pudiera sentir tan claro como ella, por lo que comenzó a caminar más deprisa para llegar cuanto antes al baño y así poder despejar su mente. Fue seguida silenciosamente por el peli verde, que había vuelto a adoptar su expresión fría e inmutable.

"¿¡El baño de damas siempre a estado tan lejos!" pensó nerviosa la fémina, ya sofocada por la presencia masculina de Ryoma. En cuanto vio el letrero rosa que decía damas, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo a máxima velocidad, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. No tenía la intención de quedar en ridículo frente al peli verde, aunque este tampoco le prestaba atención.

Pero, en un abrir y cerrar la situación cambió drásticamente. Con una agilidad y rapidez excepcionales, Ryoma sujetó el antebrazo de una confundida fémina y la llevó casi a rastras hasta el baño de damas. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos provocando un ruido seco y potente, sorprendiendo a la fémina.

El peli verde le dedicó una mirada feroz a la fémina. Como intentando devorarla con la mirada. Posicionó la mano de Sakuno sobre su cabeza y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, tanto así que la fémina pudo sentir como el aliento del de mirada ambarina rozaba su rostro, embriagándola por completo.

-Tu… ¿Aun me amas, verdad?- susurró seductoramente el peli verde, provocando un estremecimiento en la fémina, que sentía entre angustia y curiosidad. Curiosidad por lo que pensaba hacer Ryoma.

-No seas es-estúpido, yo ya no siento nada por ti.- dijo con voz poco convencida.- ¡Suéltame!- agregó, forcejeando por su libertad. "Me está humillando otra vez" pensó irritada.

-No.- agregó firmemente el peli verde, acercándose aun más a la fémina, que lo miraba avergonzada.- No te dejaré hasta que digas que aun me amas.- agregó.

-¿Por qué diría algo que no es cierto? ¡Yo ya no te amo! ¡Quiero estar lejos de ti!- gritó forcejeando nuevamente.- Te odio…- agregó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estás mintiendo y lo sabes.- dijo sin inmutarse Ryoma. Acercó sus labios lentamente a la oreja derecha de la fémina para luego susurrar con voz seductora:- Si me odiaras no dirías mi nombre entre sueños de esa manera.

La fémina se paralizó al instante, dejó de pensar con claridad y su pulso aumentó drásticamente. Su rostro se había tornado de un completo color carmín. Él tenía razón. Él siempre tenía razón y eso la irritaba. Desde que tenía doce años estaba locamente enamorada de ese arrogante peli verde y aunque estos últimos días había tratado de sacarlo de su vida, estaba fallando totalmente.

Además, prácticamente le debía su propia vida. ¿Qué tenía el mundo contra ella para obligarla a enamorarse tan perdidamente del hombre equivocado? ¿Acaso había sido una asesina en serie en alguna vida pasada y ahora pagaba por su crimen? Por todas las desgracias que estaba viviendo últimamente, solo eso se le ocurría.

Primero, se dio cuenta de que Ryoma es un maldito imbécil. Después, fue obligada a vivir con ese maldito imbécil. Luego su abuela desaparece en China. Ahora recibía llamadas amenazantes y necesitaba guardaespaldas. Seguramente en su malvada vida pasada fue una asesina prostituta que cometía adulterio y le pegaba a lo cachorros… o algo así.

-Estoy pasando por un momento difícil. No creo que sea el momento adecuado para pensar en mis sentimientos. Solo quiero saber donde está mi abuela.- dijo cabizbaja.

-Pero si tienes tiempo para pensar en ese chico pelirrojo, ¿Verdad?- dijo Ryoma, alejándose un poco de la fémina.

-Pelirrojo… ¿Kintarou-kun? ¿Por qué hablas de Kintarou-kun? Él solo es un amigo, al menos para mi, pero ¿Qué te importa con quién salga?- dijo la fémina, y en un momento de descuido por parte de Ryoma, Sakuno logró escapar del agarre del chico y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-No me importa.- dijo desinteresadamente el peli verde.- Ahora muévete, quiero salir de aquí.- agregó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

La cambiante actitud del de mirada ambarina irritaba demasiado a la peli rojiza. En un momento parecía que ella le interesaba y al otro la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de basura maloliente. "Es un idiota" pensó.

La peli rojiza se hizo a un lado, dándole la pasada a Ryoma, para que saliera, y así tendría al fin un momento de paz, o al menos eso pensó, ya que la situación cambió nuevamente y de manera muy inesperada.

El peli verde caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta y giró la manilla, pero esta en vez de girar normalmente y abrir la puerta, simplemente se soltó. Se soltó y quedó en la mano del confundido peli verde, que la quedó mirando sin moverse por más de un minuto.

Cuando al fin comprendió que la manilla no se colocaría sola por mirarla fijamente, la arrojó sin cuidado al suelo, provocando un golpe seco, y después se apoyó desinteresadamente en la pared, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sakuno, que se encontraba de pié, aun viendo fijamente la manilla en el suelo, no se le ocurrió nada más que preguntar lo totalmente evidente:- ¿Qué pasó, Ryoma-kun?- Este la miró por un momento con aparente desprecio y le respondió mirando un punto invisible en el techo.

-¿Y tu que crees? Se cayó la manilla. En estos momentos nadie anda por los pasillos, entonces tendremos que esperar a que terminen las clases y a alguien se le ocurra venir a este baño y abrir desde afuera.- dijo el peli verde con arrogancia.

-Espera un momento.- dijo la peli rojiza agachándose.- Una vez me pasó exactamente lo mismo en mi casa.

Dicho esto, agarró la manilla y, lentamente, la fue introduciendo en el agujero de la puerta, con sumo cuidado. Parecía que lo iba a lograr, y cuando estaba por cantar victoria, se escuchó un ruido metálico al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento, Ryoma-kun.- murmuró la de mirada carmesí, completamente sonrojada.- Pensé que iba a funcionar…

-Mada mada dane. Ahora se demorarán aun más en sacarnos de aquí. ¿Imagino que no andas con un teléfono celular?- preguntó Ryoma, con indiferencia.

-Rinko-san me dijo que siempre debo andar con un teléfono.- empezó la peli rojiza, revisando sus bolsillos. El peli verde la miró por un momento casi con alegría, pero duró poco.- Lo siento, se quedó en mi bolso…

-Mada mada dane…- murmuró el peli verde, levantándose de su lugar para tomar agua.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las gotas de agua, que caían monótonamente, con un ritmo pausado y constante. Gota, gota, gota… ya le estaban colmando los nervios al peli verde, que nunca había gozado de mucha paciencia.

-Muy bien Ryuzaki, córrete a un lado. Tiraré abajo esa maldita puerta, no soporto estar encerrado.- dijo Ryoma, sin mirar a la aludida.- ¿Ahora me ignoras? Dije que te mo…- se detuvo en seco al ver hacia la fémina, que se hallaba profundamente dormida, justo frente a la puerta.

Ryoma se quedó observándola fijamente por un largo rato, sin decir ni pensar en nada. Casi sin darse cuenta, camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado con cuidado. La fémina, al sentir la presencia de alguien más a su lado, se acomodó automáticamente, de forma que uno de sus brazos quedó sujeto al pecho de Ryoma y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Este a su vez, rodeó el frágil cuerpo de la fémina con sus fuertes brazos, y sin pensar dos veces en sus propias acciones, se dejó llevar por la calidez del contacto mutuo y se quedó rápidamente dormido junto a la peli rojiza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La morena se removía inquieta en su asiento. Hace ya más de una hora que su amiga y "el maldito imbécil" había salido del salón de clase y su sensei no daba señales de querer ir a buscarlos.

Naomi, su otra mejor amiga, estaba igual de preocupada que la morena, contando los minutos que pasaban desde que Sakuno abandonó el aula, cada vez más ansiosa.

Ambas chicas sabían que algo andaba mal. Era completamente imposible que alguien se demorara una hora para lavarse la cara, y la peli rojiza no era la clase de chicas que se saltaban las clases o se escapaban de clase.

La primera en perder la paciencia fue Tomoka, que se levantó de su asiento de pronto, sorprendiendo a toda la clase. Naomi la imitó, también perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sensei, Sakuno y Echizen ya se han demorado demasiado en regresar. Creo que pudo haberles sucedido algo.- dijo la morena, tratando de sonar respetuosa.

-No haga alboroto, señorita Osakada, deben de estar saltándose las clases y eso les perjudica más a ellos que a mí. Cuando vuelvan por sus bolsos veré que hacer con ellos.- dijo sin inmutarse el profesor.

-¡Pero sensei! Saku-chan no es esa clase de chicas. Es una buena alumna y usted lo sabe.- exclamó Naomi, algo alterada.

-Siéntense chicas, no creo que nada les haya pasado.- dijo el sensei, intentando calmarlas.

-Lo siento sensei, pero conocemos a nuestra amiga y sabemos que algo debió haberle pasado. Saldremos a buscarla con o sin su permiso.- sentenció la morena, caminando hacia la salida.

Naomi la siguió inmediatamente, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su sensei. El castigo vendría de todos modos, entonces era mejor salir con estilo y dignidad.

-Niñas malcriadas.- bufó el sensei apenas abandonaron el aula y siguió dando su clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ambas chicas caminaban presurosas por el pasillo, tratando de pensar que podrían hacer. Su instituto era bastante grande y tenía muchos lugares donde alguien podría quedar encerrado o por los que sería fácil caerse. Pensar en que su amiga podría estar herida las asustó de sobremanera, aún más si pensaban en todas las desgracias que le pasaban últimamente.

-Vayamos a los baños que quedan junto a las escaleras a revisar primero. Si no está ahí nos dividimos y la buscamos por el resto del edificio.- dijo Naomi, rompiendo el silencio.

-Con lo despistada que es Saku-chan podría estar encerrada hasta en el armario del conserje.- agregó.

-Cuando nos separemos yo me encargo de revisar todos los armarios de este edificio.- anunció la morena, con gran determinación en la mirada.

-Mejor recemos por que esté en el baño, sería más fácil.- dijo Naomi, con un pequeño suspiro.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento y apenas vislumbraron las puertas de los baños junto a las escaleras, se dieron cuenta de que tuvieron suerte. La manilla de la puerta del baño femenino estaba tirada en el suelo, y la puerta estaba cerrada. Evidentemente alguien se había quedado encerrado ahí.

Una vez estuvieron justo en frente de los baños, quedaron un momento en silencio, pensativas. Trataban de elegir la forma más rápida de ayudar a su atolondrada amiga.

-Heeey, Sakuno ¿Estás ahí? Heeey, responde.- exclamaba la morena, golpeando ligeramente la puerta con su mano, pero no recibía respuesta del interior.

-Alguien debió haberla roto y la dejó ahí tirada para que no lo regañaran.- agregó.

-Quizá se quedó dormida ahí dentro…- dijo pensativa Naomi, provocando que su amiga la quedaran mirando fijamente, con cara total de "Que se fumó esta".

-Hey, no me mires así, ya sabes que ha estado con problemas para dormir últimamente, si estaba cansada se pudo haber quedado dormida.- agregó, muy avergonzada.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso… ¡Ya sé! Yo misma colocaré esa manilla.- exclamó entusiasta la morena, agachándose y comenzando a "trabajar".

Al principio lucía muy concentrada y confiada en lo que hacía, pero luego de 10 minutos ya estaba histérica. Cada vez que intentaba que la manilla quedara firme, esta se caía o no giraba.

-¡Es imposible! Alguien le tiró un conjuro oscuro a esta manilla para que yo quedara en ridículo, ¡No hay otra explicación!- Gritó decidida la morena, abandonando su trabajo.

-No seas ridícula, Tomo-chan, sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible, solo que no estás hecha para hacer cosas delicadas. Yo me encargaré de eso.- dijo Naomi.

Se agachó, como antes había hecho la morena, e introdujo la manilla en el hoyo de la puerta. Luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos, se escuchó un pequeño "clic" y una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro de Naomi.

-C-como lo lograste.- dijo estupefacta la morena, mirando fijamente a su amiga con los ojos como platos.

-Siempre he sido hábil con las manos.- exclamó con una sincera sonrisa Naomi.

-Ahora abre para ver si Saku-chan está dentro o no.- dijo la morena, un poco celosa de su amiga.

-Eso estoy haciendo.- dijo Naomi, abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta, cuando sintió que un peso empujaba la puerta del otro lado, permitiendo que se abriera más fácilmente.

-Qué demonios…- exclamó para si la morena, al ver la escena que se presentó frente a sus ojos.

Ryoma y Sakuno quedaron tendidos en el suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del baño. Estaban abrazados estrechamente y completamente dormidos. Parecían una verdadera pareja de amantes, pero tomando en cuenta la historia que tenían estos dos, esa no era la majo opción en la que pensar.

-Sé que no es el momento indicado para decirlo pero… Realmente hacen una buena pareja.- murmuró Naomi, más para sí misma que para sus amigas.

-No digas estupideces, tú sabes lo idiota que es Echizen. Solo hace sufrir a nuestra Saku-chan, ella se merece algo mucho mejor.- sentenció la morena, aun impactada.

Estaba impactada por varias cosas y la más importante de ellas era: ¿Qué hacía Ryoma en el baño de las chicas? ¿Habría tratado de forzar a su amiga a hacer algo que ella no quería? Y de ser así ¿Qué hacían abrazados y dormidos en el piso?

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí en el pasillo pensando que hacían estos dos, o, despertarlos y que nos lo explique ellos mismos.- dijo Naomi rompiendo un breve silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

-Tienes razón.- dijo la morena y se acercó a la durmiente pareja, más exactamente a su mejor amiga y comenzó a picarle la cara con el dedo.- Heeey Sakuno, despierta de una vez.- susurraba, tratando de no despertar a Echizen. Quería escuchar todo de los labios de su amiga.

-Hmn, 5 minutos más, oba-chan…- murmuró somnolienta la peli rojiza, sobándose los ojos y moviéndose levemente, pero al sentir un cuerpo junto al de ella se despertó de golpe.

En los orbes carmesí de la peli rojiza se notaba una gran confusión y miedo, pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo recordar lo que había sucedido e inhaló nuevamente aire, pues había dejado de respirar por la impresión. Se movió con cuidado, intentando por todos los medios no despertar al peli verde, aunque este tenía fama por su sueño pesado.

Una vez estuvo de pie, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Notó los dos pares de ojos de sus amigas clavados en ella y como solía hacer cuando se ponía nerviosa, se sonrojó completamente y bajó la mirada. Ninguna parecía querer decir la primera palabra.

-Y… vas a decirnos que pasa aquí, Sakuno.- dijo calmadamente la morena, algo muy inusual en ella.

-Es… una larga historia.- dijo nerviosa la peli rojiza, aun con la cabeza gacha.

-Tenemos bastante tiempo.- agregó la morena, sonriéndole a su amiga, para que se calmara un poco, ya que su cara a cada momento se parecía más a un tomate.

-En realidad, deberíamos volver al salón…- susurró apesadumbrada Naomi, ya que ella también quería escuchar ahora mismo que era lo que tenía que decir su amiga.

-Tienes razón.- afirmó la morena.- te salvaste por ahora jovencita, pero no creas que te escaparás de esta. A la hora del almuerzo tendremos una larga charla.- le advirtió como si de su hija se tratara, para alivianar el ambiente, que se estaba tornando muy pesado.

-Está bien, oka-san.- dijo con una sonrisa Sakuno.- Vayamos al salón.- agregó.

-Adelántense, ya las alcanzo luego.- les dijo la morena y estas sin preguntarle nada se encaminaron rumbo al aula de clase.

Cuando sus amigas se perdieron de vista, la morena pasó sigilosamente junto al peli verde, cogió un balde de limpieza que estaba en el baño lo llenó hasta el borde de agua. Se colocó al lado de Ryoma y no dudó ni medio segundo y se lo lanzó encima.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Al parecer encontraron a su amiga, señoritas. ¿Podrían decirme donde estaba Ryuzaki-san?- preguntó el profesor al ver a las tres chicas entrar cabizbajas al salón, interrumpiendo nuevamente la clase.

-Se había quedado encerrada en el baño. La perilla estaba en mal estado.- murmuró Naomi, un poco intimidada. Ese definitivamente no era su sensei favorito.

-¿En serio?- exclamó sorprendido el sensei, levantando una ceja con incredulidad.- Fue algo torpe de su parte, Ryuzaki-san.- añadió, sacando risas en sus compañeros de clase.

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder.- susurró muy avergonzada la peli rojiza, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus níveas mejillas.

-Así lo espero yo también, y ¿Osakada dónde está? Ella fue la que hizo más alboroto para salir a buscar a Ryuzaki.- dijo el sensei, recorriendo a las chicas que estaban en la puerta con la mirada.

-Creo que tenía que pasar al baño, dijo que nos adelantáramos.- dijo Sakuno.

-Bueno, siéntense de una vez. Después de clase veremos cuál será el castigo por su actitud.- el sensei estaba comenzando nuevamente la lección cuando recordó que las chicas no habían mencionado a cierto peli verde de mirada irrespetuosa.

-¿No se encontraron con Echizen?- preguntó el sensei, cuando as chicas ya se habían sentado. Sakuno iba a contestar cuando Naomi se le adelantó.

-No señor, debe de estar saltándose las clases por ahí. Usted ya sabe cómo es él.- dijo despreocupada y el sensei no continuó con el tema.

Unos veinte minutos después la morena entró al salón de clase algo agitada, se disculpó frente a su sensei y se sentó en su pupitre, no sin antes intercambiar miradas cómplices con sus amigas. Esperaban con ansias la hora del almuerzo para que la peli rojiza les dijera por fin que había ocurrido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El viento soplaba muy fuerte en la azotea. El cabello aun húmedo del peli verde se remecía con cada soplada del viento. Era una visión realmente espléndida para cualquier chica, pero Ryoma tiritaba a más no poder del frío.

-Estúpida Osakada.- murmuró para sus adentros el peli verde con rabia.

¿Que se creía ella para ir y tirarle un balde de agua encima como si fuera algún animal? Y que después se haya puesto a interrogarlo de porqué estaba en el baño de chicas con Ryuzaki. Era una idiota si creía que después de haberlo despertado de esa manera sería bueno con ella y le contaría todo.

Era mucho más divertido fastidiarla un poco y eso fue justo lo que hizo, para así empezar a desquitarse por el insulto cometido por la morena. Con comentarios como: "¿Qué crees que pudimos estar haciendo?" o "No conocía esa cara de Ryuzaki, realmente me impresionó" La sacó de quicio rápidamente y se largó.

El peli verde, sin ningún interés por regresar al salón de clases, y mucho menos si se encontraba en ese estado deplorable, simplemente se dirigió al lugar al que siempre iba cuando quería estar solo y pensar, o cuando quería dormir. Aunque no se dio cuenta que ir a un lugar con mucho viento cuando estás empapado no es exactamente una buena opción, pero como ya estaba ahí no pensaba irse.

Reprimiendo lo mejor que podía los escalofríos, se recostó en el suelo como solía hacer en los viejos tiempos y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero cuando ya se estaba relajando, la imagen de la peli rojiza apareció claramente en su mente, desconcertándolo por completo.

¿Es que la fémina iba a seguir fastidiándolo hasta en su propia cabeza? Era una estupidez. Sacudió fuerte la cabeza e intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero la imagen de la peli rojiza volvió a irrumpir en su tranquilidad. Esto ya era demasiado. Suspiró con pesar y desistió en su intento por dormir y se dispuso a ver las nubes pasar hasta que sintió sonar el timbre que indicaba la hora de comer y se encaminó a la cafetería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Ese estúpido Echizen, ¿Qué se cree para acosar a nuestra Saku-chan?- inquirió molesta Naomi, después de escuchar detalladamente la explicación de la peli rojiza de lo que había sucedido en el baño.

-No fue acoso, Naomi-chan. No fue nada importante, en serio.- le dijo Sakuno, intentando calmarla.

-Ese idiota.- murmuró la morena con una venita marcada en la sien. Con los comentarios que le dijo el peli verde cuando le arrojó el balde de agua su imaginación llegó hasta los cielos.

-Ya tenemos que regresar a clase.- exclamó Naomi al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el término del receso.

-Yo me iré a casa.- anunció la peli rojiza, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigas. Sakuno no era de las que se saltaban las clases porque sí.

-En ese caso yo también faltaré y te acompaño a casa, Sakuno.- le dijo la morena, con una sonrisa.

-Eso no será necesario. Ryoga-kun dijo que me iba a esperar en la salida del instituto en cada receso por si me saltaba las clases y me quería ir antes, debe estar esperándome fuera.- le dijo Sakuno.

-Está bien… Bueno Sakuno, nosotras nos vamos a clase. Cuídate mucho.- le dijo con amabilidad la morena, levantándose y saliendo de la cafetería.

-Adiós, Saku-chan. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Naomi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al salón de clase, mientras que la peli rojiza caminó rápidamente hasta la salida del instituto, en donde vio al hermano de Ryoma apoyado despreocupadamente la pared, mirando las nubes con desinterés.

-¡Ryoga-kun!- gritó la fémina, captando la atención del peli verde, con sonrió ligeramente y saludo a la peli rojiza con la mano.

-Vamos, Sakuno-chan.- dijo el peli verde, apoyando su brazo en los hombros de la chica, provocándole un ligero sonrojo a esta.

-S-si.- le respondió esta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la residencia Echizen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Señor, tenemos un problema, y es uno muy grande.- anunció un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello entrecano.

Él y un sujeto de aspecto imponente pero sofisticado se encontraban en una amplia oficina en algún edificio de China. El de cabello entrecano había entrado abruptamente al lugar, sorprendiendo un poco al otro sujeto.

-No me gusta el tono en que dijiste eso… De que se trata, dímelo rápido.- dijo con tono nervioso.

Ese hombre tenía porte de jefe y, aunque tenía una edad bastante avanzada, para sus años estaba muy bien conservado. Vestía un traje simple de color negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata, y su cabello era bastante canoso. Se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y volteó hacia el ventanal, mirando el exterior.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es…- empezó el hombre de mediana edad, con voz dubitativa. Tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener su jefe en cuanto le contara lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Habla rápido hombre! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- interrogó algo alterado el jefe, girando para poder mirar al otro sujeto directo a los ojos.

-Es la anciana…- susurró muy nervioso.- La vieja está mal, muy mal. De pronto empezó a debilitarse y no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.- anunció al fin el sujeto, agachando la cabeza para no enfrentar la mirada de su jefe.

-Pero, aunque sea nos durará un mes o algo así ¿Verdad?- preguntó el jefe, hablando de Sumire como si de un objeto se tratase.

-No lo sé señor… desde hace dos días que ha estado con fiebres altísimas y no come nada. Realmente no creo que viva más de una semana, pensando positivamente. Podría morir en cualquier momento.- anunció desganado. No le importaba que la vieja muriera, pero era una parte fundamental de su plan. Sin ella, no tenían forma de sacarle información a Sakuno.

-Mierda. Tendremos que adelantar un poco los planes, no hay otra manera. Ya sabes lo que dicen, hay que adaptarse a la situación.- dijo el jefe, más calmado de lo que se esperaría.- Cuando nos comunicamos con la chica, dijimos que nos pondríamos en contacto con ella como en una semana, ¿Verdad?

-Si señor.- le respondió el sujeto.

-Bueno, hoy mismo nos contactaremos con ella. No tenemos tiempo que perder y… tengo la idea perfecta para "motivar" a la chica a cooperar con nosotros.- dijo el jefe y le hizo unas señas con la mano al otro sujeto para que se retirara.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y la giró en dirección al ventanal, contemplando el exterior con expresión seria. No todo estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado y eso lo alteraba. Se masajeó la sien con la mano derecha y suspiró fuertemente. Estos quince años esperando por fin mostrarían sus frutos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y en la residencia Echizen todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones. La peli rojiza yacía en su lecho con los ojos completamente abiertos y aun con la ropa puesta. Estaba… aterrada.

Lo que minutos antes había visto la había dejado sin palabras. Ni siquiera las lágrimas atinaban a salir por el impacto. Hace aproximadamente diez minutos un mensaje de texto adjunto de una fotografía le habían llegado a su teléfono celular. Vio la foto antes de leer lo que estaba escrito y se paralizó al instante.

Era su abuela, amordazada de pies y manos sobre un mugriento colchón. Se veía mucho más delgada y parecía como si hubiera envejecido unos cuantos años. Era una visión horrible para la fémina. En cuanto al mensaje, decía: "A tu abuela no le queda mucho tiempo, por lo que tenemos que apresurar nuestro plan. Por la mañana te llamaré personalmente, si es que quieres volver a ver a tu querida abuela con vida, claro."

El silencio envolvía toda la habitación y ya estaba sofocando a la fémina. Sin poder soportar la sensación de soledad que tenía estando encerrada en la habitación, se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño a lavarse el rostro para poder despejar la mente y, si tenía suerte, despertar de una pesadilla y darse cuenta de que nada malo había ocurrido.

Al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró con nada más ni nada menos con el peli verde de mirada ambarina que tanto la confundía. Este estaba lavándose los dientes, sin camisa y solo con un pantalón corto que utilizaba de piyama. En cualquier otra ocasión la fémina se habría sonrojado y se habría ido corriendo, pero esta vez no reaccionó. Sus ojos se veían completamente vacíos.

Esos bellos ojos carmesí que parecían dos gemas preciosas, destellando siempre de vitalidad, se encontraban extintos. Una profunda soledad se podía apreciar en esos orbes y algo dentro de Ryoma se inquietó. Un extraño sentimiento lo sacudió y sintió la necesidad de acompañar a esa frágil fémina que tenía junto a él.

Sin siquiera preguntarle que le pasaba, Ryoma tomó de la mano a la peli rojiza y la guió con cuidado hacia la habitación de esta. Aunque Sakuno seguía vestida, la recostó dentro de la cama y la acobijó con suavidad. Se quedó varios minutos contemplando a la fémina, que tenía el aspecto de irse a romper si la tocaban con brusquedad y, a pesar de todo, se veía hermosa.

Sakuno lo miraba fijamente con ojos inexpresivos, pero cuando este se dispuso a levantarse del suelo para irse, la fémina sujetó una de las manos masculinas con firmeza y le susurró dos pequeñas palabras que desarmaron todas las defensas del peli verde.

-Quédate conmigo.- rogó la fémina en apenas un susurró, mirando con tristeza al de mirada ambarina, que no atinaba a reaccionar.

Este, sin responderle, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo junto a la cama de la peli rojiza, sin soltarla de la mano, y se quedó ahí, en completo silencio. Largos minutos pasaron antes de que se quedaran dormidos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Esa noche Sakuno no tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola minna-san *o* Uffff llevaba bastante tiempo desaparecida yo uwu es que pasé por la peor crisis de inspiración de todos los tiempos, la causa: Magia negra :C xz<strong>

**Bueno lo que tenía que decir es que Re-subiré esta historia porque le hice unos cuantos arreglos para que estuviera mejor, pero como ya tengo editado el fic, no me demoraré casi nada en subirla de nuevo :D Pero probablemente esté uno o dos meses sin poner el nuevo capítulo porque ahora tengo que actualizar mi otra historia "Amor por equivocación".**

**Eso era C: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D Se les quiere :****


End file.
